Art Of Devotion
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Sequel to Art of Imprinting. One year later, Avery's covent wants revenge. Their revenge? Turn Jade into one of them! Can Jacob and Jade survive being natural enemies? JacobXMaleOC GIVE IT A CHANCE! Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **M for language, sexual situations, blood, rape, and just to be safe.

**Pairing(s): **JacobXMaleOC; EdwardXBella; JasperXAlice

**Summary: **After a year of being together, things for Jacob and Jade are going great. Too great. Deep down, Jade has a feeling that something bad is going to happen. And he's right. Avery's Covent wants revenge. After taking care of Jade's mother, they come after him. For safety, Jacob convinces Jade to go to New York with his father. Unfortunately, Jade never makes it to New York. The worst thing possible happens to him instead. He's turned vampiric. He disappears and Jacob's left to wonder what will happen. He's left to wait. A year later, vampiric Jade returns to Forks. But can Jacob handle the love of his life being a blood sucker? And can Jade even stand to be near a werewolf? Their love is tested in the worst possible way and no one knows if they'll make it.

**Warning: **Yaoi! BoyXBoy. Twilight story line is adjusted to fit story. Like Nessie's age/age she looks. I was unsure as to what it would be... So I just made it up. Sorry if it's not accurate. Blood and rape. Angst. I also made up my own stuff about vampires too while changing a bit about how Stephanie Meyer made her vampires. I've read it somewhere before but I can't exactly remember what book. So don't get all upset. I wrote this exactly how I wanted it so deal with it.

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its Characters do not belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. But Jade belongs to me as well as this story. Song credits at the end.**

**Little Extra Info: This story takes place after Eclipse and more or less during and after Breaking Dawn. I do change a lot of things from Breaking Dawn but I do it for a reason. Obviously Jacob can't imprint on Nessie when he's already imprinted on Jade. This story is a year after Art of Imprinting. Jade's graduated and Jacob's a junior. Jacob's 16 and Jade's 18. **

* * *

**Make sure you've read The Art of Imprinting before reading this.**

_Thoughts_

_**Other people's thoughts**_

**(Point of View changes a lot so pay close attention to that.)**

* * *

_Its been 18 days since I'd look at myself. I don't wanna have to change. If I don't, no one will. Is it my state of mind? Or is it just everything else? I don't wanna have to be here. I don't understand now._

_Cause it's been 18 days since I first held you. But to me it feels just like. It feels like a lifetime. I'm trying hard to re-arrange. Some say it's the hardest thing to do. But that's another 18 days without you..._

_Time after time I've been through this. You show me what it means to live. You give me hope when I was hopeless. As my days fade to night I remember that state of mind. I'm soaring straight into your heart and I'll fly high. _

_Cause it's been 18 days since I first held you. But to me it feels just like. It feels like a lifetime. I'm trying hard to re-arrange. Some say it's the hardest thing to do. But that's just too many days without you..._

_And I know what they say, about all good things. Will they come to an end? But I'll fight this time. So that we might have a chance at this._

_Cause it's been 18 days since I'd look at myself. I don't wanna have to change. If I don't then no one will._

_Cause it's been too many days since I first held you. But to me it feels just like. It feels like a lifetime. I'm trying hard to re-arrange. Some say it's the hardest thing to do. But that's too many days without you._

_And I know what they say about all good things. Will they come to an end? But I'll fight this time, so that we might have a chance at this..._

_

* * *

_

If and when people really consider life, they start to think about their purpose or why they exist. It's normal for someone to feel lost at some point in their life. I get that way sometimes. But what about when everything is going so perfect? It's human nature to expect something bad to ruin that. I hate to think that everything I went through was for nothing in the end. I have a purpose. Everyone does. But is my only purpose to be Jacob's mate? Not that I'm complaining... But I feel like I have such a bigger purpose. I can't explain it really. And I will never mention it to Jacob. He'll think I'm unhappy with him which I'm not. Far from unhappy. In fact, I'm too happy. So happy that I get that stupid nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen because of it. But to keep Jacob from thinking I'm unhappy, I push that stupid feeling away and ignore it. Problem is... Sometimes... People should listen to that nagging feeling...

* * *

I, personally, was never much for social occasions. In fact, I more or less hated them. But when you're in love with a wolf, you're stuck with the whole pack. So I became used to always being around a lot of people. What I really didn't like was when Jacob was in an affectionate mood with others around. Don't get me wrong. I love my wolf to death but my god... The boy can't keep his hands to himself. Especially in public. PDA and I are not good friends.

But again, I became used to it. Atleast in front of the pack. Jacob opened me up to a lot of new things I wouldn't normally do. That was another thing I loved about him. Like working on cars. I loved to watch him and I still had yet to figure out why I did. I just did. He was so sexy when he was all sweaty and dirty... Um, right, it was just interesting to listen to him ramble on about cars.

One year ago, I didn't know this beautiful creature even existed. But he did. And he was all mine. I would do anything for him without hesitation. Well... almost anything...

"Please, please, please?" Jacob whined softly at me, those big brown eyes of his pleading with mine.

"No." Firm.

"Please?" His slightly chapped lips started to form a pout.

"No." A little more weak than before.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He grabbed my pale hand that was crossed over my chest and began to kiss my knuckles.

My glare softened as I watched him sitting on his knees in front of me. "Jacob..."

He crawled a little closer to me, the bed creaking under his weight. "It won't kill you."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "It might."

Jacob leaned down and nuzzled his nose into my neck while squeezing my hand with his warm one. "Please Jade." He begged into my ear.

My resolve was cracking. He had never begged like this before. Not in that voice... "I... don't want to..."

Jacob pressed his warm lips to my neck sending chills up my spine. "For me?"

"I-I..."

He knew he was winning. He ran his wet slick tongue up my neck and to my ear. "Please do this for me?"

I shivered and tried to control my self. "W-Why do you want to?"

"Because." His breath tickled my skin. "It's the mature thing to do." I grumbled causing him to chuckle. He easily pushed my back into the bed with one hand and crawled over me. He situated himself between my legs and let go of my hand. I let my hands rest at my sides while one of his hands rested against my hip and the other trailed up my bare side. I turned my head to face the other side of the room, his shaggy black hair tickling my face as he nuzzled my neck. "Please Jade?"

I was determined to hold my ground. "Why me?"

"Because you're my lover." He nipped at my ear.

I felt myself blush at his words. Lover was so... serious. Then again... we were very serious. "I just... I don't know..."

"Please?" He whined softly while his thumb brushed across the skin of my hip. His other hand was now holding him slightly above me so all his weight wasn't on me.

"It's... not my kinda thing Jake..." Oh man was I running out of excuses.

"Neither was Homecoming. But you went. Twice. Prom too."

I bit my bottom lip as he gently rocked his hips into mine. I gasped at the friction and closed my eyes tightly. "If... I say yes..." I felt him lift his head. "Will you stop teasing me?" I opened one eye to peak at him.

A smirk flashed across his lips. "I said I'd make it up to you."

I sighed and searched his big brown gorgeous eyes that I had grown to adore. After a moment of mental debating I growled and grabbed his hand on my hip. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid wedding with you."

Jacob grinned, causing his eyes to sparkle in the moonlight shining in from my open window. "Thank you, love." He leaned his head down to kiss me.

"You owe me. Big time." I said, placing my hands against his tan, toned, and bare chest.

"I know." His lips ghosted over mine.

"Why did they even invite us anyway?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and leaned up a bit. "Because Bella and I are still good friends."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and shifted them to the small white invitation sitting on my desk. "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She just.... I don't know really." Jacob shrugged lightly.

"She thinks I don't deserve you. Like, I'm not good enough for you. Jasper told me that."

Jacob sighed and nuzzled his nose against mine. "Well, she's wrong. Don't let it bother you, baby."

I shifted my eyes to my hands against his chest. The contrast of skin still surprised me sometimes. My red painted fingernails stood out against the mesh of pale and tan. "Why'd she invite me, anyway?"

"Because Edward likes you. Plus, you're best friends with Jasper. It just seemed natural to invite you." Jacob leaned down and started to lick and kiss my neck.

"I hate weddings..."

"You'll survive." Jacob mumbled against my throat. "I like seeing you dressed up anyway."

"I hate dressing up..." But I loved seeing Jacob dressed up.

"It's only for one day." He nibbled at my collar bone while his free hand toyed with the hem of my boxers. "You've done it before."

"Do I have to be nice?"

"Yes." I could tell Jacob was starting to grow impatient with me but I was going to draw this out as long as I could.

"Have you ever wondered why Jasper and Alice never married? I mean, Rosalie and Emmett did."

"I don't know..."

"Hm... Marriage. It's a big commitment. Doesn't always work either." Jacob's fingernails started to dig into my hip. "Would you ever marry me?" He paused in what he was doing. "You know if it was legal."

"I'd marry you whether it was legal or not." He mumbled against my shoulder.

A surge of pride and warmth ran through my body. "Good." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. I was ready to give in.

Jacob let out a growl before sinking his teeth into my neck. I gasped, closing my eyes tightly, and squeezed his shoulders. I shifted so my hips were more even with his as he started to suck at the wound he made. Biting was something I just happened to enjoy.

I dug my fingernails into his broad shoulders and turned my head to the side to give him better access. Warmth flowed through my body as his hand tugged at the waist band of my boxers. I grabbed hold of his neck and forced him to kiss me. His tongue slipped through my lips and began to play with mine. I released a soft moan at the tingling feeling taking over my body.

Jacob pressed his body closer to mine at the sound causing his hips to collide with mine. Another moan slipped through my lips since I could feel his hard member pressed against mine. The only thing keeping us apart was two flimsy pieces of fabric. I trailed my hands down his sides to his boxers and tugged at them. Jacob received my message.

The heat began to pool in my lower area as I watched Jacob remove his one piece of clothing. He easily removed my boxers next, eliminating the last thing keeping us apart. Jacob paused a moment, kneeling between my legs, both of us completely bare, and let his eyes roam my body.

Even though we had done this before, I still blushed at the way Jacob looked at me. His brown eyes were full of a hunger that apparently only I could satisfy. A soft smiled made its way to his lips before he lowered himself onto me once again.

Our lips connected once against as he began to carefully rock his hips into mine. The heat and friction of our members together was enough to send me over the edge alone but I forced myself to hold out. The heat in my groin was growing and I just wanted to feel Jacob inside of me. Jacob licked at the bolt through my tongue and I whimpered causing him to pull back just a little bit.

"I can't..." I panted lightly. "Please..."

Jacob smiled softly and cupped my cheek, kissing me once again. "Of course, love."

He moved to put his weight on his knees while I tried to calm down. He lifted my hips with one hand before leaning down and licking the shiny silver bolt through my belly button. I shivered at the feeling and lifted my hips a little higher, practically begging him to take me. I felt him smirk against my stomach before sitting back up.

He placed two fingers to my lips and I eagerly took them into my mouth, sitting up on my elbows. My eyes locked with Jacob's as I began to suck on them. Jacob flinched at the feeling while I grabbed his hand and swirled my tongue around his fingers, coating them in saliva. Jacob swallowed hard, his eyes locked on my mouth. I felt his hard member twitch against my inner thigh. Once I was fully satisfied that they were completely coated, I pulled his fingers out of my mouth. I smirked at him since he sat there dazed for a moment.

He shook his head, snapping out of it and lowered his wet fingers to my entrance. Carefully, he slipped the two fingers inside of me. I tensed for a moment at the sharp pain but quickly relaxed. Jacob leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine as he moved the fingers in and out slowly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and passionately returned the kiss. Our tongues clashed as he stretched me. After a few moments, he added one more finger just to be safe. He continued to stretch me but suddenly he hit that small ball of nerves and my vision went white for a split second. Jacob could tell by the moan I let out that he hit that certain spot. By then, he knew I was ready for the real thing.

Jacob carefully situated himself at my entrance. One hand was beside my head while the other was lifting my hips a little higher. I felt the tip of his member at my entrance before Jacob completely froze. For a second, I thought he heard my mom coming down the hall but he didn't move.

I blinked at him, my judgment clouded by pleasure and need. "Jacob?" I whispered softly, watching him.

He held out a finger to me, his eyes glancing around the room before they landed on the open window. His eyes narrowed slightly and, without saying a word, he crawled off of me and walked over to the window. I sat up, completely confused and watched him.

Jacob leaned out the window slightly, his eyes searching the woods. He took a deep breath and his brow wrinkled. He was glaring at something in the woods. He stood there a moment longer before standing up straight and closing the window. He locked it too before pulling the blind down over it and moving the dark blue curtains to cover it. The moonlight was gone and my room went pitch black.

The light on my desk was suddenly flicked on and I saw Jacob walking back over to me. I blinked, still lost, and watched him settle back down in front of me.

"Uh... You mind explaining what the hell you just did?"

Jacob blinked at me, the frown gone from his face. "I closed the window."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Obviously. Why did you close it?"

"We were about to make love with the window open. Someone could have seen or heard."

"Jacob... Only trees would hear or see anything. Besides, we do it with the window open all the time." I titled my head at him. "Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

I looked him over a moment before grabbing the blanket and pulling it over myself as I lay down. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"Jade. Don't be like that." He tugged at the blanket weakly. I curled into a ball on my side, facing away from him. "Jade." He easily slipped under the blanket and grabbed my waist, pulling me back into his chest. "I'm sorry." He began to kiss my neck. "But I know you're still hard."

I mentally cursed my hard member and tried to ignore Jacob's warm hand on my hip. "Tell me the truth."

"I don't want to worry you." He ran his fingers through my hair while kissing my shoulder.

"Tell me or no love for the wolf." I rubbed my bum back against his hard member causing a hiss to escape his lips.

"Damnit." His grip tightened on me. "I sensed a vampire."

I blinked at the wall. "Edward?"

"No." He shook his head against my neck. "I didn't recognize it."

"Why would that worry me?" I carefully flipped over so I was facing him.

He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as his eyes searched mine. "Well... The whole Avery thing..." He glanced at the pale crescent moon shaped scar on my neck.

"Oh..." I raised my hand and brushed my fingers over the slightly cooler scar. "I have you here to protect me though." I smiled up at my wolf.

Jacob returned the smile. "Yes, you do." He kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm fine. Really."

He nodded. "I know. I just can't help but worry sometimes."

"I know." I gently kissed him.

"So... Does the wolf get some loving now?" He pouted softly.

I giggled at him. "Of course you do." Jacob grinned and practically tackled me back into the mattress.

* * *

I fidgeted with the sleeves of my white button up shirt as I watched Jacob out of the corner of my eyes. I hated dressing up. I hated weddings. But there I was, sitting in the Cullens home watching Bella and Edward take their vows. It felt stuffy in the spacious room. There were a good amount of people there. Kids that we graduated with and other people.

I glanced at my knee when a warm hand squeezed it. Jacob smiled at me softly and I tried to return it. He was the only good thing about this whole thing. He looked so sexy dressed up with that loose shirt and red tie. I bit my lip and forced my eyes away from him. Jacob removed his hand, knowing I wasn't in a mood to be touched.

My mother beside me was smiling happily, her hand in mine. She already figured out me and Jacob's relationship. She didn't know he snuck through my window every night though. My father, who lived in New York, had no clue about the two of us. I preferred to keep it that way.

My mom asked me not long ago about marriage. Actually, it was the day we received Bella and Edward's wedding invitation. "They're so young." She had said to me. "But it's wonderful! Ah, young love."

I had just rolled my eyes at her but then she asked me if Jacob and I would get married. I mentioned how it wasn't legal and she went off on a rant about how her son should have the same rights as everyone else. It was kinda funny actually. I'd never seen her feel so strongly about something like that before.

I loved my mother. Jacob really liked her too. She was always so accepting. I told Jacob about my mom wanting us to marry eventually and he mentioned a certain Quileute ceremony that was like marriage. At that point we both decided we were still too young to marry. He was still in high school for goodness sakes.

I often forgot how young Jacob actually was. I had graduated last year. Jacob was still only a junior. It was hardly October though. I just started taking classes at Fork's Community Collage. Just a few classes here and there, majoring in Photo Imagining. I was working part time at Freedman's Diner in the meantime. My life seemed to be going really well actually.

I blinked when everyone stood up, clapping. I quickly got to my feet, clapping as well, since the ceremony was over. Jacob nudged my arm, causing me to look at him. He winked at me, a grin on his lips. I gave him a smile in return.

"That was so beautiful!" My mom said beside me as people started to move toward the sliding glass doors for the reception.

"Yea. It was." I had to admit.

We all moved toward the door and outside along with everyone else. The sun was setting and it was absolutely beautiful. Twinkling lights were set up everywhere and flowers covered every spare space. My mother ran off to talk to Officer Swan while Jacob took my hand and dragged me over to Bella and Edward who were accepting people's congratulations. I had to admit that Bella did look pretty. Her face lit up when she saw Jacob.

"Congrats!" Jacob grinned at her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She reached out to hug him. Jacob released my hand to hug her.

I pouted lightly and focused on Edward. He was smiling softly at me. "Congratulations. You two fit really well together."

"Thank you. So do you two." He glanced at Jacob who was releasing Bella.

"Save me a dance, Kay?" Jacob grinned at her.

Bella giggled softly. "Of course."

Jacob grabbed my hand noticing people waiting behind us. He nodded at Edward before leading me away. I didn't want to be jealous. But I was. After all, according to Embry, Jacob used to be obsessed with Bella. I couldn't help it. I knew he was mine but still. I had to force the bubbling feeling away.

Jacob found Seth with Jasper and led me over to them. We talked a while and watched the people move about the spacious back yard. We watched Bella and Edward have their first dance. Eventually, others started to dance after that. At one point, Bella came over to steal Jacob away.

He kissed my cheek before going off to dance with her. I grumbled lightly and leaned back against the stone hedge beside Jasper. He noticed my mood and adjusted it to calm me down. I smiled softly at him. It was only one dance. I could live. But that one dance turned to two since Bella and Jacob were still talking. I sighed, annoyed. Seth was suddenly in front of me, holding his hand out to me.

"Want to dance?" He asked kindly.

I stared at his olive skinned hand for a moment. "Jacob wouldn't like it."

"He's dancing with someone else." Seth titled his head. "Please?"

I bit my bottom lip and pushed off the hedge. "Okay."

Seth grinned and reached for my hand but he was quickly pulled away. "Sorry Jade. I'm stealing Seth." Alice winked at Jasper before dragging the poor wolf away.

I blinked in surprise and tilted my head at Jasper in question. He only shrugged lightly and held out his hand to me. I blinked at his pale hand before slipping my equally pale hand into his. The spark of cold sent shivers over my body. Jasper led me to the dance floor during a slow song and pulled me to him. He held my hand and had me place a hand on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around my waist. Why was I always the girl? I was shorter than him though.

"I'm not the best dancer." I warned him.

"That's fine." He began to move, making me move with him. We danced simply and I actually enjoyed it. We moved along with the soft music. I always felt so comfortable when I was around Jasper. I could feel the chill of his skin against mine. It was a different contrast than I was used to. "You seem to be even more jealous of Bella than before."

I shifted my eyes from our feet to his golden eyes. "I don't know..." I shrugged. "I know I shouldn't be... but I am."

Jasper's eyes focused on something behind me. "You're not the only one. Jacob is glaring at me."

I couldn't help but giggle softly making Jasper meet my eyes. "Good. Now he knows how it feels."

Jasper raised an eyebrow but brought me a little closer. "He doesn't seem angry."

"Well, I don't want to make him angry."

"I see." Jasper smiled softly at me. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand you."

I grinned at him. "As long as you don't get bored with me."

"Never."

I blushed lightly just as we did a small turn. I released his hand and slipped both arms around his cool neck. Jasper paused before wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt him link his fingers together behind my lower back.

"Why did Alice steal Seth from me? I figured she'd dance with you." I saw Alice playfully dancing with Seth out of the corner of my eye.

"She always dances with me. I wanted to dance with you atleast once."

I blinked at him. "You did?"

"It is not everyday you dress up and are willing to dace. Let alone, away from Jacob."

"You little sneak." I poked his cold, stone cheek. I was getting used to the temperature difference.

Jasper's smile grew a small fraction, making his golden orbs twinkle a bit. "I apologize."

"Don't. You could have just asked instead of putting Seth through that." I giggled as Alice made the poor wolf twirl.

"He asked first. Jacob will only leave you alone for so long."

"True." The song ended and Jasper went to release me but I didn't move. "They got two songs, so do we."

Jasper blinked before tightening his grip on me. "As you wish."

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

After dancing with Bella, we separated. She went to find Edward and I went to find Jade. I was surprised to find him still dancing with Jasper. I growled slightly but just leaned against the stone hedge, waiting. Bella and I danced through two songs. So could they. Didn't mean I liked it though.

I didn't like how close they were. Or how tightly Jasper was holding onto Jade. Nor the way Jade kept blushing at whatever Jasper was saying. I knew they were best friends but that didn't mean I liked it. Now I completely understood how Jade felt when I was with Bella.

"Jeez, Jake. You look like you're going to rip his head off."

I blinked and shifted my eyes to my side. Seth was watching Jasper and Jade. "What?"

Seth met my eyes. "They're just good friends, you know?"

"I know that. I can't help it though."

"I know." He shrugged. "I was going to dance with him but Alice stole me away."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "She did?"

"Yea." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think she did that cause she knew Jasper wanted to dance with Jade."

"Hm..." I shifted my eyes back to them. The song ended so I pushed myself off the hedge. I froze when Jade leaned up and kissed Jasper's cheek. I saw red for a split second before I became really calm. I mentally cursed Jasper's ability. Then again, if he didn't calm me, who knew what I would have done. The two parted and I waited for Jade to make his way over to me.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I noticed the way Jacob was watching me as I made my way to him. I pushed back the urge to smirk as I walked up in front of him. I grabbed his warm hand and loved the warmth that over took me. "Do we get to dance now?"

Jacob blinked at me before grinning. "Of course." He squeezed my hand and led me back onto the dance floor.

* * *

Advanced Painting was my favorite course at collage. It was the class I did the best in. I loved my teacher as well. Painting and photography had become my career choice. Something along the lines of Graphic Design. It was just my passion. It didn't hurt that I had a talent for it.

"Hey Jade."

I blinked at the deep voice and turned away from my half painted canvas. A classmate of mine, Demetri, was standing there with his hands in the pockets of his tight black jeans. "Hey Dem." I smiled at him before turning back to observing my painting.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pulling up a stool beside me to sit on.

"I'm trying to give it... Spark." I tilted my head at the red-brown wolf.

"Reflection?"

I blinked at his suggestion. "Oh my god!" I grinned at him. "That's perfect." I put my paint brush down and shifted on my stool to face Dem. "What's up?"

"I finished already." He jabbed his thumb at his finished painting of a tiger.

"Oh..." I giggled softly. "I tend to take my time."

"I know." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. We went to Fork's High School together but we didn't know each other then. We met in this class and learned we had so much in common. "You took forever on that project we did together two weeks ago."

I grinned sheepishly. "But we did get an A+."

"That we did." He reached up and pushed his ear length dark brown hair out of his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I shifted to give him my full attention. I folded my hands in my lap while my feet rested on the bar.

Demetri looked me over for a moment and I suddenly felt self conscious. I was wearing black jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Normal attire. Eyeliner included. Demetri was dressed like me. When we met the first thing we noticed was how much we dressed alike. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt and eyeliner. Our shoes were even black.

"I've noticed," Our eyes met, "That you seem to paint the same wolf a lot. Usually with some twist." He glanced at my canvas. "Why is that?"

"I just like it. He inspires me. I think he's beautiful."

"He is. Is he real?"

I shook my head. "I had a dream a long time ago with him in it. I still have dreams of him."

"Cool. Well, I love your work. It's so... unique. And descriptive."

I felt myself blush at his words. "T-Thank you."

Dem's smile grew creating those cute little dimples in his cheeks. "I was kinda hoping you could show me how to create that real life fur look you do."

I blinked. "You want me... to teach you?"

"Yea. Somehow when you paint fur, it's like... I can see practically every strand of fur. Do you have some trick?"

"I-I do."

"Could you teach it to me? Please?" He clasped his hands together in a begging motion.

I'd never felt so flattered in my life. "Um... Sure. It's a secret though."

"Ok!" He was almost bouncing on his stool. "I'll keep it to myself."

"Good." I held out my hand to him. "Pinky swear?"

Dem chuckled softly and hooked his pinky with mine. "Pinky swear."

I smiled at him and we released each other. "Um. I can teach you at my house. Whenever you're available is cool."

"How about after class today?"

"Oh. That's fine. You can follow me home. You already know where I live anyway."

He nodded. "Yea. Well, I'll let you return to your painting." He stood up and then went back over to his station.

I watched him a moment longer before shifting my eyes back to my painting. Dem gave me the idea to paint a river with the wolf looking into it. The reflection would be human. But I wasn't sure if I should paint Jacob or someone else.

Class ended before I could decide so I covered the canvas to finish next class. I washed some of the paint off my hands before throwing my hoodie on. When I popped my head out of the hoodie, Dem was standing in front of me.

Dem smiled at me and reached out to fix my hair. I blinked, blushing slightly, and mumbled a thank you. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yea. Let's go."

We left the building and found we weren't parked too far away from each other. We got in our separate cars and he followed behind me to my house. It was only two in the afternoon so we had about an hour and a half before Jacob would show up. My mom wasn't home when we pulled into the driveway. Dem parked behind me and got out when I did.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and he followed me into my house. We made our way upstairs and to my studio. I dropped my bag by the door and went over to the window to open it.

"I still can't believe you have your own studio." Dem placed his bag beside mine as he looked around.

"Yea. I love it." The window slid open letting in cool air. I pushed back the curtains for some natural light.

"Oh, this is new."

I blinked and turned to Demetri. He was looking over a painting hanging on the wall. It was of wolf Seth stalking a deer. "Oh yea. I just finished that two days ago."

Dem titled his head at it. "This is a different wolf than usual."

"Yea."

"He's smaller. A sandy color too. Elegant yet fierce. A true predator." He turned to me. "I love it."

I could feel my face turn red. "Thank you."

"You know what else I want you to teach me?"

"Hm?"

Dem walked closer to me. "I love how... life like you paint eyes. Like this one." He pointed to a painting of wolf Jacob. Just his head though. "This wolf's eyes hold so much emotion and it's just a painting. You give your subjects life on paper." He shifted his eyes back to me. "Is there a trick to that too?"

_Yea, it's easy when your model actually shows emotion like that..._ "Yes actually." I placed my hands on my hips. "Are you trying to get all my tricks?"

Dem blinked in surprise. "What?" His eyes widened. "No! Um... I just... want to be as great an artist as you."

I eyed him a moment. "You're trying to get into my pants, aren't you?" _GAH! That was supposed to be a thought!_

Dem froze and I was slightly stunned to find I was actually right. I was kinda flattered too. "Not exactly..." He blushed lightly and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I just wanna get to know you better."

I smiled softly at him. "You could have just said so."

I saw him relax and return my smile. "Sorry. I was just... I didn't lie. I do want to learn."

"Okay." I walked to the easel in the middle of the room and motioned for him to come over. Dem walked over to me and watched me flip to a blank page of the book sitting on the easel. "Then I'll teach you."

* * *

Getting attention from another guy other than Jacob was like some weird addiction of mine. I didn't understand it. Usually I was content with Jasper's attention when Jacob wasn't around. But now... Before I met Jacob, rarely did people pay attention to me. I was used to being invisible. But now, I was the center of Jacob's world. He lavished me with attention and love. And when he wasn't around, I felt so deprived. I was sure that wasn't normal.

So when Dem would casually touch me, I didn't stop him. Was I flirting with him? I didn't flirt. But was enjoying Dem's company. That wasn't bad... Right? Having a friend outside of this whole crazy vampire/werewolf mess would be nice.

"I would have never thought about a tooth pick." Dem said as he scratched at the black paint on the paper.

I just shrugged as I stood behind him. "It was a random idea really." I leaned forward to get a better look, resting my chin on his shoulder since he was taller than me. "Do it a little farther apart."

Dem nodded and did as told. "Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For dealing with me."

"It's okay." I reached forward and grabbed his hand, showing him how far to scratch. "You're not _that_ annoying."

He chuckled softly. "Well thanks."

I giggled softly. "It's nice to have a friend who's into the same stuff as me."

"You're friends don't like art?"

"No. They do. They're just not as passionate about it as I am."

"Well, now you have me." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"That I do." I smiled at him. "Now try it closer." I showed him how to do it, still having my hand over his.

"Oh~. That makes a cool pattern."

"It's my special trick."

"It's so cool."

I opened my mouth to thank him but someone knocked. I blinked, stood up while letting go of Dem's hand and turned to the door. Jacob was standing there, eyeing Dem.

"Am I... interrupting?" He asked, watching Dem get to his feet.

"Not really." I walked up to Jacob. "I was just teaching Dem a few of my tricks."

"Tricks?" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, hi." Dem said, stepping up beside me and gaining Jacob's attention. "I'm Demetri. Jade and I have a few classes together. He was just teaching me a few painting tricks of his."

Jacob looked the boy up and down. Dem was atleast three inches taller than me but Jacob still towered over him. "I'm Jacob."

Dem blinked. "Oh, you're the guy Jade keeps painting."

Now Jacob blinked and looked at me surprised. "You paint me?"

"Ah..."

"Every other project that's graded he turns in something with you or that wolf."

"I've never seen any of me."

I bit my bottom lip. "I sketch you enough as it is..."

Jacob's slight frown became a grin. "Aw, you're blushing." He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me into a hug. "You're embarrassed." He teased.

I pouted and pushed against his chest lightly. "Jacob."

He just kissed my forehead and didn't release me. "You're so fun to tease."

I stuck out my tongue at him before turning to Dem. "Please excuse my over affectionate boyfriend. He can never keep his hands to himself."

Dem just smiled at me. "It's cool. I should get going anyway." He pulled back the sleeve of his hoodie to check his watch. "I have to get to work soon."

"Oh. Okay. Um... Then, I'll see you in class?"

"Yup." Dem picked up his bag by the door. "Nice meeting you." He said politely to Jacob.

"You too."

"I'll show myself out. Later." Dem gave me one last smile before disappearing down the hallway.

I groaned and pushed away from Jacob. "Must you always stake your claim in front of everyone?" I shuffled over to the easel to clean up.

"You were holding his hand." His voice was even.

"I was showing him what to do." I started to put the paint away.

"I saw the way he was looking at you."

"He's my friend." I grumbled while flipping the book closed on the easel.

"Are you unhappy?"

I froze in my movements at the tone in Jacob's voice. It was so hurt. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. "What?"

His deep brown eyes were locked on the floor. "Does my possessiveness make you unhappy?"

"Oh... Jacob..." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his broad chest. "I'm not unhappy."

He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh." I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him softly. "Sure, you annoy me sometimes but I love you. No matter what."

Jacob smiled softly and nuzzled his nose against mine. "I love you too."

My heart skipped a beat. "Good." I kissed him again.

He smiled and licked his lips. "Are you going to change before we go? You have paint on your clothes."

I just blinked at him. "Go where?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "Quil's birthday party."

"Ah! Oh my god!" I pushed away from him and ran to my room. "That's tonight? Shit!" I ran into my closet to find something descent to wear.

"You forgot?" I heard Jacob say as he walked into my room.

"I didn't forget. I just didn't realize what day it was." I changed out of my paint covered clothes into clean clothes. Still basically the some black outfit though.

"Oh. So you told your friend about me?"

"Who? Dem? Kinda." I stumbled out of my closet, tripping over a shoe. I straightened myself up and faced Jacob who was standing right there. "Well, what do you think?"

"Sexy." Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "Like always." He kissed me gently.

I hummed lightly, pressing my palms against his chest. "Did you get Quil something?"

"Of course. Now tell me something." He hooked his fingers together behind my back, holding me against him.

"Sure, what?" I leaned back against his arms.

"Does that guy want to get into your pants?" He asked, completely serious.

I blinked. "Dem?" He nodded. "Uh..." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What if he does?"

A soft growl escaped Jacob's throat. "Does he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

I just stared at him. _Is he earnestly asking me this?_ "Maybe he does. Maybe he doesn't. I don't know. Not that it matters."

"Like hell it doesn't." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"We are **not** doing this right now. You need to chill." I tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let me go.

"Jade-"

"Don't Jacob. I swear. You've never seen me angry and believe me, you don't want to. I may be small but I have one hell of a groin kick. Now let go of me."

Jacob quickly released me. "Why are you upset?"

"Are you serious?" I stared at him like he was crazy. "Oh my god." I shook my head and left the room, heading back to my studio.

"Wait! Jade!" I heard him chase after me.

"You're acting like a jealous puppy." I walked over to a blue and green wrapped rectangle in the corner. It was Quil's present. "I get the possessive thing but really. It annoys me sometimes." I picked up the present and turned back to Jacob who was standing in the doorway, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I... annoy you?"

I sighed, aggravated. I hated making him look like that. "No. Just your possessiveness. I love you."

"But..."

"Just let me be mad, okay?" I approached him. "I'm not mad at you, alright? Just the situation. Dem and I are friends. And even if he wanted to get into my pants, I wouldn't let him." I patted Jacob's warm tan cheek. "I love you, Jacob. I'm not a cheater."

"I know that." He grabbed my hand. "I love you too." He gently kissed the back of my hand.

"Then can we drop this whole Dem thing?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Shall we go now?"

"Yea. Your mom knows where you're going right?" Jacob kept hold of my hand and led me out of the room, grabbing my bag from the floor on the way out.

"Mmmhmm." I took my bag from him and slung it over my shoulder. "She's going to get home late from work anyway."

"Are you staying with me then?"

"No. I have class in the morning."

"Oh. So no late night partying?" He teased, leading me out the house.

I locked the door behind me and followed Jacob to my car. "Right." I used the button on my key ring to unlock my car. "I don't want to be there too late."

"Okay." Jacob smiled at me as he opened the car door for me.

* * *

When we pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, I was surprised to see a few other cars that I'd never seen before. I parked beside a blue Sedan and turned the car off. Jacob got out and grabbed my present for Quil from the back seat. I checked myself in the rear view before getting out myself. This party was supposed to be just for the pack and mates. Poor Quil hadn't imprinted yet. A few others hadn't either but it was Quil's birthday.

Jacob grabbed my hand and led me up the porch to the door. We walked right in and were greeted with familiar faces. Jacob let go of my hand and went to put the present down.

"Jade!" Two warm, strong arms wrapped around me from behind and lifted me into the air.

I squeaked in surprise. "Ah! Embry!"

He laughed and put me back down on my feet. "Shouldn't you expect that by now?" He let go of me.

I sighed and turned around to face him. "I should but I don't." Embry would always do that when I'd seen him.

He just grinned at me. "You look great."

"Yes he does." A warm arm dropped around my shoulders. I blinked and looked up at Jacob.

"Aw, the cute couple." Embry teased.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Quil!" I slipped out from under Jacob's arm when I saw Quil walk into the room. I ran over to him and glomped him.

"Jade!" Quil chuckled, wrapping his arms around me to return my hug.

"Happy Birthday!" I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." We pulled apart. "I'm really glad you came."

I blinked. "You didn't think I would?"

"Parties aren't your thing."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I went to Bella's wedding. I'd rather be here with the pack any day."

Quil smiled at me. "Good. We're your family after all."

"Oh. So **_you're_ Jade."**

I blinked at the unfamiliar female voice. I turned my head to the side and looked the woman who spoke over. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a half pony tail and her dark brown eyes seemed familiar. She was Indian but I had never seen her before. "Um... Yea. That's me."

"It's nice to finally meet you and put a face to the name that Jacob won't stop saying."

I just stared at her. "You... know Jacob?" _Is she his Ex or something?_

Now she stared at me. "Of course I do. I'm... He didn't tell you about me?"

I suddenly felt worried. "S-Should he have?" _She's so pretty! I bet she is his Ex! Gah... I feel light headed..._

"Jacob!" Quil called. "Get over here before your boyfriend has a heart attack!"

"What?!" Jacob was suddenly in front of me, blocking the woman from my view. "Jade?" He grabbed my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

I removed his hands from my shoulders and turned him to face the woman. "Who is she?"

Jacob blinked at her in surprise. "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Paul, so I was invited." She answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh Yea..."

"So are you going to introduce me or not?" She motioned toward me.

"Oh! Right." Jacob grinned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "Rachel, this is Jade. Jade, this is my sister Rachel.

__

Oh thank god... his sister...

Rachel smiled at me, holding her hand out for me to shake. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Uh..." I placed my hand in hers to shake. "Y-You too..."

She glanced at Jacob. "He didn't tell you about me, did he?"

I shook my head, releasing her hand. "No... Not at all."

"Not even Rebecca?"

I looked up at Jacob, confused. "You have two sisters and you didn't tell me?"

Jacob blinked. "It never came up."

"Of course it didn't. I don't have siblings and you never mentioned that you did."

"I'm sorry..." Jacob pouted lightly. "I didn't find it important."

Jacob was suddenly hit over the back of the head by Rachel. "Hey! I'm your sister, Damnit! I am important!"

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head. "That didn't hurt but still, ow."

Rachel huffed and shifted her attention to me. "Sorry about him."

"I'm used to it."

"Hey!" Jacob pouted.

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed away his pout. "Go talk to Quil. I wanna talk to your sister."

"Why?"

"Cause he does. Now do." Rachel glared at him.

"Okay, okay." He released me. "Just don't hit me again." He went off to find Quil who disappeared earlier.

I giggled softly. "I can't believe he has two sisters."

Rachel smiled at me. "Someone had to keep him in line when we were little. Rebecca's my twin."

"Twin? That's so cool! Where is she?"

"Hawaii. Happily married."

"Aw. That's great. So you're with Paul?"

"Yes." She motioned for me to follow her to a couch. "I came home over the summer from collage and he imprinted." She sat down, careful of her pretty blue dress.

I sat down beside her. "Where do you go?"

"Washington State."

"Oh. I go to community collage."

Rachel just smiled at me. "Believe me sweetie. I know practically everything about you. You're all Jacob talks about."

I felt myself blush. "Well... He does love me."

"Yes, he does. Do you love him?"

"More than anything."

She smiled softly. "You bring out the best in him. I know Rebecca is dying to meet you. You're so much cuter than I thought."

I blinked at her. "Were you expecting me to be ugly?"

She laughed softly. "No. Not with how Jacob talks about you. I was just surprised how cute you actually are."

"Well thank you." I shifted to face her more. "Tell me the truth. What did you think when Jacob told you about me and him?"

"Honestly? I assumed you were a girl." I just blinked at her. "He didn't mention that you were a guy. It doesn't seem to matter to him. Our father was the one to tell me you were male. Still didn't matter though. I've never seen Jacob so happy."

I smiled at her. "Good. I want you and I to be friends, you know?"

"Of course. You're my little brother's boyfriend. You are only about a year younger than me anyway."

"Sometimes I forget that Jacob's two years younger than me."

"You can't tell by looking at him that he's the younger one."

"I know! I'm so tiny beside him!"

Rachel laughed at me. "But you two are adorable together."

"Yea... We are." I grinned at her. "Did he tell you how we met?"

"No actually." She shifted to face me more. "Tell me."

And so I did. The entire story. She couldn't believe my run in with Avery. She even wanted to see the scar. Rachel and I spent the rest of the night talking. She was like another big sister; like Emily.

"Jade! Get over here!" I stopped mid-sentence and turned to Embry on the other side of the room. "Quil's about to open your present."

"Ah!" I jumped up and hopped over to the group of wolves gathered around Quil. I slipped passed Jacob and Paul then sat on my knees in front of Quil who was sitting on the floor.

Quil smiled at me, the blue and green wrapped present in his lap. "You know, you didn't have to get me anything Jade."

"Course I did." I hopped on my knees. "Now open it!"

Quil chuckled softly. "Okay." He carefully started to unwrap the present while I bounced excitedly. He finally pulled out the framed painting from the wrapping. "Oh wow." He smiled as he looked it over.

"Do you like it? Do you?"

Quil nodded. "It's amazing. You must have spent a lot of time on this."

"Let me see!" Embry plopped down beside me.

Quil smiled and turned the painting around to show everyone else. It was of Wolf Quil (who I'd only seen a few times) walking along the shore of First Beach with the full moon shining brightly behind him.

"It was really hard because I don't see you in your wolf form that much."

"I love it." Quil smiled and placed the painting beside him before holding out his arms to me.

"Yay!" I lunged forward and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and returned my tight hug.

Without warning, I had a sudden sinking feeling. It completely threw me off guard. I didn't like the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. I tried to shake it off as Quil and I pulled apart. I smiled at him before getting to my feet and walking over to Jacob. I felt my pockets for my phone but it wasn't there. I grabbed Jacob's wrist and looked at his watch.

"I forgot my cell at home." I told him.

Jacob glanced at his watch which read 10:19. "Ready to go?"

"It's getting late. And I do want to atleast be home before my mom."

"Okay baby. I'll walk you to your car."

I nodded and walked over to Rachel who was speaking to Paul. "Hey, I'm going to get going."

Rachel pouted lightly. "Aw, but it's still early."

"Yea, but I have an early class tomorrow."

"Aw okay." She hugged me gently. "It was great meeting you."

"You too. We'll talk more later."

She smiled at me. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I smiled at her before going back over to Quil. I said my good-byes to the rest of the pack before having Jacob walk me to my car.

"What time should I come over?" Jacob asked me while opening the car door for me.

"Um, she should get home about eleven. Then I'm sure she'll go to bed. So about eleven thirty. I'll probably already be asleep though."

"That's okay." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love just sleeping beside you."

I smiled up at him. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning then?"

"If I don't wake you." He kissed me again.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I got in my car and he shut my door for me. I started up my car and waved bye to him as I pulled out of the driveway. I hummed lightly to myself as I drove home. The night was pretty clear and the moon was almost full. It was such a pretty night. I left the radio off and just listened to the passing noises.

I didn't realize how tired I actually was until I pulled into the driveway. But when I got out of my car I noticed my mother's car parked beside mine. I blinked in surprise. She must have gotten off early. I locked my car and walked up the porch. The light was on and the door was unlocked so I walked right in.

"Mom?" I called but received no answer. The kitchen light was on so I went to it. Her purse was on the table along with her keys. "Mom?" I called again. Nothing. I noticed my phone sitting on the kitchen counter so I picked it up. Four missed calls all from my mother and two voicemails. I dialed my voicemail box and listened to the first message.

__

Hey sweetie. It's just me. I'm calling to let you know I'm going to be home early. Carol needed more hours so I gave her the end of my shift. I'll be home about nine. Don't hurry home or anything. You have fun at Quil's birthday party. I love you sweetie. Bye. **End of Message.**

I deleted that message from my mother. It atleast explained why her car was here. The next message was from her as well.

__

Jade. Please answer your phone.

Her voice was very soft and I could hear a hint of fear in it. _I really don't like being here alone. I keep hearing things. I'm not sure if I am actually alone... Please come-**End of Message.**_

I blinked at my phone. I quickly closed it, suddenly nervous. That sinking feeling was back and worse than before. My phone was on the counter so she must have been upstairs when she called. My body suddenly went cold.

"Mom..." I ran to the staircase. "Mom!" I yelled upstairs but still no response. Fear flowed through my body as I stumbled up the stairs. "Mom! Where are you?!" I ran down the hallway to her open bedroom door.

I ran into her bedroom but it was too dark to see. I flicked on the light and froze at what I saw. My mother was laid, strewn out across the bed. Dried blood covered her neck around a familiar looking wound. She was deathly pale and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. Her eyes were wide open in terror.

My heart dropped along with my body. I collapsed to my knees and leaned against the doorframe for support. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there, watching her, praying that she'd move. But she didn't. Numb, I crawled over to her bedside and carefully grabbed her hand. It was ice cold. Like touching Jasper. I felt the tears start to well when I saw her cell phone in her other hand. I lifted my own phone, pressed speed dial 2 and then send. After two rings, Jacob picked up.

__

"Jade? What's up?"

"She's dead..." I whispered into the phone, tears streaming down my cheeks.

__

"What? Who's dead? Jade? What's going on?"

"Someone killed her..." My tear filled eyes stayed locked with her lifeless eyes.

__

"Stay where you are. I'll be there soon."

Jacob hung up and I let the phone slip from my fingers. It fell to the floor with a clink. I grasped my mother's cold dead hand tightly and lost myself in the pain that over took my entire being.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

The door to Jade's house was wide open and the scent of a vampire overwhelmed me. Quil, Embry and Seth all stopped at the opened door at the scent. They followed after me though when I took off.

"This is not good..." Embry stated.

I recognized the scent as the same vampire from a few days ago. It had been around recently but I didn't think anything of it. Without thinking, I ran into the house and followed Jade's scent to his mother's bedroom. I could hear the other three behind me.

"Oh Shit..." Embry gasped at the sight.

I felt the urge to vomit but forced it away and ran over to Jade. He was shaking uncontrollably as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He was kneeling beside the bed, his hand grasping his mother's tightly. "Jade." I fell on my knees beside him. "Look at me." I grabbed his face and forced him to look at me. The pain in his eyes made me flinch.

"Seth, Embry. Go get officer Swan." Quil said. I heard them leave and Quil walk over to me. "We need to get Jade away from her. To everyone else this is a crime scene."

"One they'll never solve." I said softly, releasing Jade's face. I wrapped my arms around Jade's thin waist and lifted him to his feet. His hand was still clamped over this mother's though. "Jade, you have to let go."

Jade only stared at his mother, all life in his eyes gone. He was still crying, still shaking and if I didn't hold him up, he'd fall to the ground. So that's how Officer Swan found us.

"Oh no..." I heard him gasp. "Boys, go wait downstairs." I heard the others leave and Officer Sawn walk up to me. "He won't let go?"

"No."

Officer Swan was obviously having a hard time with it all. He leaned down and carefully pried Jade's hand off his mother's. Immediately, Jade lunged for his mother but I held him back tightly. He fought against me weakly before clinging to me and sobbing. I couldn't stand seeing him like this.

I carefully picked him up and carried him out of the room as Officer Swan called for backup. I carried my sobbing and shaking boyfriend downstairs where the other three were waiting. I passed them and took Jade outside. The cool night air always seemed to calm him before.

I plopped down in the cold grass and held Jade tightly in my lap. He buried his head in my neck and continued to cry. My heart was tight as I listened to him. The only thing of comfort I could do was hold him and rub his back gently. Quil, Embry, and Seth all sat down with me. I could see it in their faces. They were just as upset as I was. We all loved Jade's mother. I couldn't help but wonder why a vampire would go through the trouble of stalking its prey and risk getting caught by wolves just to kill its prey.

"Jacob." I glanced at Seth. "We found this stuck to Jade's door." He handed me a white piece of folded paper. "We took it because it's not something for the police to find."

I carefully opened the paper and found a note written in elegant writing.

__

Dear Wolf loving human,

I've taken someone of yours that you love more than anything just like you took someone of mine who I loved very much. Your wolf will pay for what he did to my Avery. He'll pay with your life. So beware little human. You will be mine.

Nathanial

I crumbled the paper in my fist in anger. Avery. This was all over that horrible vampire. Why did I not expect this? We thought Avery was a lone vampire. _Seems we were wrong..._ Now Jade's mother was dead and Jade was next. No way in hell was I letting him out of my sight. Never.

I heard sirens and a few cop cars pulled up into Jade's driveway along with an ambulance. Like that was going to do any good. Jade's mother was long gone. I held Jade tightly as the police and paramedics ran into his home.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Sometimes when life is going so well, you tend to forget that no matter what, life is a living hell. Expecting everything to always work out will only come back to bite you in the ass. HARD! I had to learn that the grim way.

I should have never expected my life to be normal. Especially after moving to Forks, Washington. Moving there changed everything. Some for the better but in the end, the worst. My mother's death. No. Murder. It never would have happened if we didn't move to Forks. If I never met Jacob. If I never got involved with werewolves. If I never met Avery. If they never killed Avery. If only I didn't forget my fucking phone!

But dwelling on the past would never help. I knew what happened with Avery had something to do with my mother's murder. But I had no clue how or why. I just knew. Officer Swan told me that they were doing everything they could to find out who did it. There was nothing to find. You can't catch a vampire. My mother was drained dry. How the fuck do you explain that?

She was killed two days ago. Edward and Bella came back early from their honeymoon yesterday. I hadn't seen either of them. My bet was that she had become one of those disgusting evil little blood suckers...

"Jade." Jacob's voice was soft against my ranting brain. "People are arriving."

I took a deep breath and raised my eyes from the concrete stairs of the funeral home. The rain had started early this morning and had yet to let up. Jacob and I stood outside of the funeral home under the roof of the porch to greet people.

One by one the townsfolk of Forks started to fill the small funeral home while giving me their condolences. I really didn't want to do this but my mother deserved a proper funeral and burial. My mood lifted a tiny bit when I saw my group of werewolves walk up the stairs.

Embry was the first to hug me followed by the rest. Quil, Seth, Sam, Paul, Jared and their parents. Even Billy came. Rachel as well. Having them there made me feel a little bit better. I still had a family. I could tell Jacob was itching to touch me but wouldn't because he knew how I was with PDA. I didn't care at the moment so I carefully slipped my hand into his. He squeezed my hand tightly as the wolf pack and their families made their way into the funeral home to pay their respects to my mother in her closed casket.

I couldn't have an open casket funeral. I just couldn't. It wasn't like my mother was mangled or anything. She was just pale, cold, and dead... I didn't want people to remember her that way. She was always so bright and full of life. I couldn't even handle to see her lifeless body. Maybe the closed casket was more for myself than anything else...

"Jade." I was suddenly hugged by a frigid cold body. I was momentarily stunned before I realized it was just Alice. _She came?_ She pulled back when I didn't return the hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming." Her dark eyes showed how truly sorry she was.

"It's not you fault, Alice." My voice was soft and even.

"Jade." I shifted my eyes to Jasper who was standing beside Alice. "I..." I'd never seen him look so uncomfortable before. He reached to touch me but I flinched backwards into a pillar.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him. I saw the pain in his eyes for a split second before he hid it. I didn't regret it.

"We're not like them." He said softly.

A surge of fury engulfed my body. I stood up straight, my fists clenched tightly at my sides and glared harshly at him. "You're all the same. Don't you have a new one to take care of?"

Alice glanced at Jasper in question. I could feel Jacob's presence beside me though we weren't touching anymore. I supposed my being angry made him upset.

"To me... You're more important."

My fingernails dug deep into my skin at Jasper's words. "Fuck you."

Jacob gently touched my arm but I flinched away. "Jade-"

"Don't. Don't say a fucking word." I hissed at him before turning on my heel and walking inside the funeral home.

**

* * *

**

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Jade stalk into the funeral home with a heavy heart. I turned back to Jasper and Alice. Alice had her eyes locked on the ground while Jasper looked ready to kill someone.

"He's just upset." Jasper's glare turned to me. "Hey, his mother was killed." I glanced around. "By a vampire. He's going to be resentful at first."

"We're not like them."

"He knows that. But for right now... He needs someone to be mad at and unfortunately... That's you." Jasper's glare softened. "Jade loves you Jasper. He always will. Just give him time to cool down. Until then, you guys have a newborn to take care of."

"It's not born yet." Alice spoke.

I blinked at her, confused. "I'm sorry... What?"

"The baby."

"What baby?"

"Bella's baby."

I think my world just paused. "Bella's pregnant?"

"She's fine."

There was so much I wanted to ask but I didn't have time. "Uh... okay. Fill me in later. It's about to start."

"We are really sorry." Alice told me.

"I know." I nodded to them before going to find Jade. I never knew I'd actually feel sorry for one of them. I understood Jade's anger but it was totally misdirected. He'd feel guilty about it once he calmed down.

**

* * *

**

**Jade's POV**

The pouring rain was not a good setting to bury someone in. Once that casket was lowered into the ground people disbursed to go back to our house for the reception. I didn't move though. Jacob stayed by my side, holding the black umbrella above our heads. I watched diligently as they poured the dirt into the deep hole, covering my mother. I wanted to cry but I felt I had no tears left.

"Jade!"

I turned at the shout of my name. A familiar dark haired figure came running toward me in the rain. His clothes were starting to get soaked from his lack of a rain jacket or umbrella. Without hesitation, I ran out from under the umbrella and met the man halfway. He caught me in a tight hug and I clung to him like he was my last life line.

"Oh Jade..." He whispered softly, burying his head in my neck. "I'm so sorry."

"You came..." I mumbled against his chest. "I didn't think you would come."

"My plane was delayed at a layover in Boston so I missed the funeral. But I'm here now. I loved your mother, Jade." He rubbed my back gently, the rain water seeping through my clothing. "But I love you more. You need me right now."

"I love you too, Dad." I clung to him as tightly as possible.

After a few moments, Jacob politely told us to get in the car before we both became sick. So my father went back to his car and Jacob pulled me to mine. Jacob drove us home and my father pulled in behind us. People were already there for the reception that I really didn't want to deal with.

"Go upstairs, change and rest." My father told me. "I'll take care of these people. And Jake here will help me."

I only nodded and did as told. I went to my room and changed out of my black suit. I replaced it with equally black attire; a long sleeve black shirt and black pants. I stumbled over to my bed and plopped down onto my stomach. I crossed my arms and used them as a pillow as I stared at the wall.

I wasn't sure how long I stared at the wall before there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called, without looking at the door. It opened and someone entered the room. The door clicked shut and footsteps came over to me. The bed dipped as someone sat down on it beside me and a warm hand slowly began to rub my back.

"I know there's nothing I can say to comfort you right now. I can't say I understand what you're going through because I don't. I was young when my mom died. This is completely different. But what I can tell you is that I love you. And I'm here for you. Always. So please Jade... Don't hide from me when you need me the most."

I closed my eyes tightly, a few stray tears escaping. "I'm sorry..." I chocked out.

Immediately, I was gathered up into strong warm arms and clutched to an equally strong warm chest. I clung to Jacob, terrified of losing him too. The tears refused to stop and the pain was too much to bear. I hated it. All of it.

Jacob carefully shifted and moved so he was lying on his back with me on top of him. He held me tightly against him while gently rubbing my back in a soothing motion. I calmed down a bit and buried my head in his tan neck. My cheeks were wet from tears and my heart was still pounding. So many emotions were running through my small body.

"I love you." Jacob whispered against my forehead while kissing it.

"I love you too." I shifted so I was slightly lifted above him and our eyes met. "I don't know what I'd do without you right now." My lips ghosted over his.

"You'd survive." He wrapped a hand around the back of my neck.

"I doubt it."

He pulled my head closer causing our lips to meet. It was a sweet gentle kiss. The kind of kiss I loved to receive from Jacob. It was all I needed from him right now. It made me feel comfortable and safe. But then the door to my room opened.

"Ah, Shit."

We pulled apart quickly and sat up. I couldn't look my father in the eyes but I could tell he was not expecting what he just saw. I sat on my knees between Jacob's legs, keeping my eyes on the floor.

My father coughed. "Um. Sorry." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "There's a guy downstairs that wants to see you Jade."

I got to my feet slowly and finally met my father's dark eyes. I didn't find anything displeasing. "Do you know who it was?"

"He said his name was Demetri."

I blinked. "Oh. Okay. Thanks." I smiled softly and left the room, leaving Jacob alone with my father.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I rubbed the back of my hand over my mouth, feeling Jade's father's eyes on me. I really wished Jade didn't leave me alone with his father. I carefully got to my feet and fixed my slightly rumbled clothing.

"I didn't know..." Anthony averted his eyes. "He never mentioned..."

"I'm sorry you... had to find out this way. Especially today." So awkward...

He shook his head and met my eyes. "I had a hunch. You two seemed too close to be just friends. I have something to ask you anyway."

"Okay. What?" I bit my bottom lip, a little nervous.

"I was thinking... Jade really needs a parent right now but I can't stay here in Forks. I was going to ask him to come stay with me for a while. Just until the grieving period is over. This house... It's his mother's. Everything here is going to remind him of her."

My blood went cold in my veins. "Move to... New York?"

"Temporarily."

"What are you asking of me?"

"To convince him to come. I know he's going to decline."

"I..." With Jade in New York, I wouldn't be able to protect him. But maybe... He'd be safer farther away. But could I handle that? "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Stepping downstairs was like entering a new world. A world that I really didn't want to enter. A dark, gloomy, sad and stuffy world. I made my way through the crowd of people, most stopping me to give me their condolences. I then remembered that my father didn't tell me where Dem was.

Shit. It was too damn crowded. I slipped out the back door into the misting rain for some fresh cold air. I stumbled onto the grass and took a deep breath. The cold crisp air filled my lungs and caused a coughing fit. I bent over before feeling someone pat my back. Once my coughing fit was over with I was able to stand up straight and see who was outside with me. I wasn't all that surprised to see Dem.

"You okay? It's cold out here." He started to remove his blue jacket. "I asked your dad where you were."

"Yea. He came and got me but then I couldn't find you."

He slipped his jacket over my shoulders. "I saw you escape."

I smiled softly at him and pulled his jacket closer around me. "Yea. It's stuffy in there."

"Don't give me a fake smile." Dem grabbed my chin gently, a frown on his lips. "Don't pretend to be okay when you're not."

My throat began to swell, like I was going to start crying again. Apparently, Dem noticed because he stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder and just leaned into him.

"I know how hard it is to lose a parent." He spoke softly, holding me tight. "I won't give you shit like, 'She's in a better place.' Or 'everything happens for a reason' cause I'm damn sure that's not what you need or want to hear." And he was right. I was sick of hearing those words from people. "But what I will tell you is that it's something you'll never forget or get over." He started to run his fingers through my hair, soothingly. "You will eventually move on. Until then, Don't seclude yourself. You'll need your father now more than ever. Jacob too."

"Okay..."

Dem placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head so our eyes could meet. "And you have me too."

I lifted my hand and brushed my thumb over his flushed cheek. "Thank you."

He leaned forward a bit and ever so lightly pressed his lips to my forehead. "Just make sure you remember to take good care of yourself."

I felt the heat come to my cheeks. "I won't forget."

Dem smiled softly at me. "Good."

"Jade." We both looked to the door at my father's voice. "We need to talk."

"Ah, okay."

My father glanced at Dem who didn't let go of me. "I'll wait for you in your studio."

I nodded at him and he left. "Shit."

"What?" Dem looked at me, concerned.

"He saw me and Jacob together... I know that's what he wants to talk about."

"Ah, I see." Dem kissed my cheek. "Well, good luck with that." He removed his arms from around me. "Call me, okay?"

"I will."

"See ya."

"Bye." I waved at him as he went back into the house. I sighed and clutched the jacket closer around me. Then I realized it was Dem's jacket. I went back inside to catch him but I was too late. He was gone. So I just made my way upstairs to my studio.

My dad was staring at a painting of Jacob when I walked into the room. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Coming to stay with me in New York." He said, turning to look at me.

I only stared at him. "What?"

"After everything that's happened... I think it would be best for you to get away from here for a while. Not permanently unless that's what you wanted."

"Is this... about Jacob and me?"

"No. I planned to ask you this before I knew about you two."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you need family right now."

"Jacob is family." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He may be. But Jade, everything here will remind you of your mother. That won't help your grieving." He took a few steps toward me. "Just for a few months Jade."

"Thank you for offering but no. I... have school and... I can't leave Jacob like that."

"Just... think about it, alright? I leave in two days. Give me your answer then."

"Okay. But it'll still be no."

"Consider it."

"Fine."

* * *

I couldn't sleep at my house. I just couldn't. So, for the third time since my mother died, I was staying the night at Jacob's. His dad seemed just fine with us staying together. Rachel just made fun of us good heartedly. Jacob's room was small and so was his bed. It was obviously made for only one person and Jacob was too tall for it anyway.

"Jacob... I can't let you sleep on the floor in your own home."

Jacob just shook his head as he set up a few blankets on the floor. "You need to rest comfortably. You haven't sleep in the last two days. I'm a wolf, Jade. I'm used to sleeping outside. I can handle the floor."

I pouted slightly while bouncing lightly on his bed. "I can't sleep without you."

Jacob plopped down on the floor right beside his bed. "I'm right here."

I laid on my side, watching him. "It's not the same."

Jacob got up on his knees and crawled closer to me. He pulled the blanket over me and kissed me gently. "Rest baby." He turned the lamp by the bed off so the only light was the moon light. "I love you." He said softly as he laid down.

"I love you too." I pulled the blanket close around me and curled into a ball. "Night."

"Night.

* * *

A fluid feeling. Soft, warm, like water. But that feeling quickly changed. Burning sensation. Fire flowing through my veins. A painful engulfing feeling. Familiar... Then the pain was gone and replaced with an aching. A hunger so fierce that I could feel it in my bones.

My eyes snapped open only to be greeted by darkness. I blinked a few times, confused as to where I was. It took a moment to remember as the light from the moon lit the small room. I rolled over onto my side to the edge of the bed to see Jacob.

I smiled softly at him. He was laying on his back, spread out and snoring softly. The moon light created shadows against his beautiful face. I reached down and brushed my fingertips over his warm soft cheek. He grumbled and turned his head toward me in his sleep. I tickled his nose causing him to crinkle it.

"Jade..." His husky voice send chills down my spine. He opened his eyes slowly and let a yawn escape his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Come up here."

Jacob groaned softly and slowly sat up, taking my hand. "I won't fit."

"Just get your ass up here."

He smiled at me, his pearly white teeth flashing in the moon light. I moved so he could slip under the covers beside me. He laid down on his back and I crawled on top of him. I settled between his legs and rested my head against his shoulder. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head atop mine. I was so warm and finally felt safe.

"You okay baby?" He asked softly while running his fingers through my hair.

"My dad asked me to come stay with him for a little while."

He didn't react the way I expected. "What was your answer?"

"I told him no."

"Why?"

"Because I'd be away from you."

Jacob was silent for a moment. "I know baby... but... I think you should go."

"What?" I stared at the wall in surprise.

"Jade... Your dad talked to me about it. He makes sense in his reasoning."

"You want me to leave you?"

"No." His arms tightened around me. "But this isn't about me. It's about you. Jade, you couldn't even bare to sleep in your house since she died. Don't get me wrong, I love having you stay with me. But... You should be with your father right now."

I bit my bottom lip and buried my head in his neck. "I don't think I could handle being that far away from you for such a long period of time."

"I know." He kissed my hair. "For your safety Jade. This vampire that killed your mother... He might come back for you. I don't want a repeat of last year."

"I..."

"Just for a few months Jade. Until we know it's safe for you to come home. Three months tops. As long as I can talk to you, I think I can handle a few months."

I adjusted my body so I was lifted a little above him and our eyes could meet. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you to be safe."

I searched his eyes before leaning down and kissing him. "But am I not safe with you?"

"Of course you are. But you're not speaking to Jasper and you know I can't always be with you. This vampire is obviously willing to risk anything to get its prey." Jacob cupped my face gently, his eyes begging me.

"I... I'll go..."

Jacob smiled softly and pulled me down for a much more intimate and passionate kiss.

* * *

It was peculiar really. I'd moved all over the U.S. my whole life but not once did we ever take a plane. So this was the first time I was going to fly. I only packed my essentials. Clothing and my sketch books. I only had one suit case and my carry on which consisted of my messenger bag with my normal sketch book and my ipod.

Standing at the terminal with my father was when it finally hit me. I wasn't going to see Jacob for atleast three months. Jacob wasn't even there. He couldn't see me off. He had a logical reason of course. Had to do with the vampire but I still wished he was there.

Instead, Seth and Dem were there to see me off. Both looked as upset as I felt. _I sure hope I'm making the right decision. _My father was atleast happy that I was coming with him. The past week had been so hectic...

"Class won't be the same without you." Dem said as he hugged me tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you." I told him, returning the hug.

"I'll miss you too." He pulled back with a small smile on his lips. "You better call me."

"I will."

Dem stepped away so Seth could say his goodbye. "Jacob wanted me to give you this." He handed me a folded piece of paper. "Read it after you land, okay?"

"Okay." I took the note and slipped it into the pocket of my bag.

"Everyone wishes they could see you off." He pulled me into a warm hug. He was a nice substitute for Jacob. "We'll all miss you. Remember, we are your family too."

I hugged Seth tightly. "I know. I'll miss you guys too. Tell Quil and Embry that I love them."

"I will."

Jacob and I already had our goodbye so there was nothing to say to him. "I love you too, Seth."

"Love you too." He squeezed me before letting go. "Take care okay? And be safe."

"I will."

"Jade, it's time to go." My father said softly.

"Okay." I waved to Dem and Seth. "Bye."

"Bye" They both said, waving as I followed my father away from them.

* * *

Being on a plane wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was pleasant actually. We would be in the air for three or four hours before we landed in Duluth, Minnesota for a layover. We'd wait two hours there and then get on a plane for another four hours to New York.

I sat by the window with my father beside me. I had my earphones in and was listening to Hollywood Undead as I boredly sketched the profile of my father's face. He was reading some novel and I finally noticed how much I actually looked like him.

Naturally, I was blonde like my mother but with my dyed black hair I was sure I looked more like him than ever. We shared the same nose, mouth, eyes and cheeks. Our ears too. Smaller than typical. I liked the way his face curved. _Is mine like that?_

He then noticed me staring at him. He titled his head at me, a soft smile on his lips. "What?"

I pulled the earphone from my right ear. "Nothing really. I just never realized how much we look alike."

My father placed his book mark in his spot and closed his book. "Really? As you've gotten older I've noticed it. You are more like your mother inside and you are closer to her height. But physically, you're me." He shifted to face me more.

I blinked at him as my heart sunk a bit at the mention of my mother. "I know... this isn't the best time to ask you this but..." I bit my lower lip not sure if I really wanted to ask.

"Why did I leave your mother?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Y-Yea."

He sighed softly. "I knew you'd ask eventually." His fingertips tapped the cover of his book as he stared at it. "We had problems long before I left her. The easiest way to explain it is... I fell out of love with her. I'm not sure how or why I did. I just did. I couldn't handle it so I ran. That wasn't that best way to handle it. I know that now..." He met my eyes. "But I love you, Jade. I had to come back sometimes. When you had that accident around this time last year... It was my opportunity. I was afraid you'd hate me."

"We.... never were that close, Dad."

"I know. I want that to change."

I smiled at him. "Me too."

His smile grew a bit. "Then tell me about you and this Jacob. You'd mentioned him before and your mother told me you were close."

"Ah, Jacob..." I smiled softly. "It just kinda happened. We fell in love."

His eyes widened a bit. "You're in love?"

I nodded. "Surprised me too." I chuckled softly. "I never thought about my sexuality before and with Jacob it just came naturally."

"He's... two years younger than you, correct?"

"Yea. He doesn't look or act it though."

"So he's mature for his age?"

I thought it over for a moment. "He can be. Just like me, he's a kid at heart."

"I see..."

"Do you... disapprove?"

My father searched my eyes before sighing softly. "He makes you happy. You're yourself because of him. You have so many more friends than you've ever had. Good, close friends all because he got you to break out of your shell. As long as you're happy... I can deal with it."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. I can tell he really loves you. He treats you right, doesn't he?"

"Yes. He takes very good care of me."

"Good." He nodded, satisfied. "He's Indian, right?"

"Yup. Quileute. Seth is too. Actually, pretty much all my friends are. Expect Dem of course."

"There were a lot of them at the funeral."

"Yea. They all knew mom."

My father smiled at me. "She was very popular."

"Yea. She was."

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around my shoulder in comfort. "Your mother mentioned Jasper. Was he there?"

"He... We're not exactly friends anymore..."

"Why not? Ashley told me that when you were away from Jacob, you and Jasper were inseparable."

"It's... complicated."

"Alright." He removed his arm as I stuffed the earphone back into my ear. He went back to reading while I returned to my sketch.

But I just stared at it in thought. I missed Jasper already. _I shouldn't have been so mean to him. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't like the vampire who killed mom. Nothing like that. I... love Jasper. Maybe I'll call him when we land in Duluth. Jasper deserves an apology._

* * *

Once we landed in Duluth, Minnesota, my father and I ate. After that we sat down outside the terminal for our next flight. We had two hours to burn. I stuffed my earphone in and pulled out my sketch book to draw the cute old couple sitting on the other side of the walkway across from us.

But when I pulled my sketch book out of my messenger bag, a folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up confused before I remembered what it was. The note Seth gave me. Curious, I unfolded the note to find two separate hand writings. One at the bottom I recognized as Jacob's messy writing. I read that before reading the much more elegant script , I'm sorry I kept this from you. I didn't want to worry you more than you already were. But this Nathanial has been following you for a while now. Even before your mother's murder. This is why I had Seth see you off. I couldn't come with you because Nathanial knows my scent mixed with yours. I couldn't have him follow you. Please forgive me for keeping this from you. Please be safe and take care. I love you and call me when you get there.

father shifted beside me and I looked up. He was busy reading his book and people were strolling by. I narrowed my eyes slightly at the rain outside. I was beyond confused at the moment. So, I lowered my eyes to the elegant script on the note.

__

Dear Wolf loving human,

I've taken someone of yours that you love more than anything just like you took someone of mine who I loved very much. Your wolf will pay for what he did to my Avery. He'll pay with your life. SO beware little human. You will be mine.

Nathanial

My throat tightened and the paper began to shake in my hands. Fear. I never should have expected that killing Avery wouldn't have an effect. _Avery's lover killed my mother._ _Now he's after me._ _Why didn't Jacob tell me? So this was why he wanted me to leave._ It all made sense now.

It took me a moment to realize I was no longer staring at the note. The note was gone and I was staring at the white tiled floor of the airport. I blinked and sat up straight, glancing around. My breathing stopped when I saw my father reading the note over.

I swallowed hard, watching his face closely while pulling out my earphones. His eyes began to narrow as he continued to read the note. I could feel my body shaking. I didn't know what to do.

When he finished, he lowered the note and immediately look at me. "Explain."

"It's... n-not that s-simple..."

His eyes narrowed more. "Now Jade."

"I..." My heart was pounding so hard I could barely hear myself think. "Y-You won't b-believe me."

"Try me."

And so I spilled everything.

* * *

**I decided to put this into parts because it's so long~~~. so don't freak, just go to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anthony's POV**

I stared at my son like he had lost his mind. Perhaps he had. But the seriousness in Jade's eyes made me rethink everything. Vampires? Werewolves? My logic wouldn't allow me to believe him.

"I'm telling the truth." Jade said softly, his bright green eyes locked on the floor. "It's hard to believe, I know. Took me some time too. But I love Jacob. Plus the whole Avery thing was enough proof." He raised his hand to his neck, running his fingers over a pale crescent shaped scar that I had never seen before.

Carefully, I reached out to the scar. Jade watched me from the corner of his eye as I removed his hand. My fingertips brushed over the scar that was a few degrees cooler than his skin.

"This... almost turned you into one of them?"

"Yes."

"And now... the lover of that one is after you for revenge?" I removed my hand from his neck.

"Seems like it."

I leaned back in my seat in thought. I wasn't really sure what to think. My son was in love with a werewolf? My ex-wife was killed by a vampire? How was I supposed to believe this?

"So, if I suddenly disappear, call Jacob." Jade got to his feet. "I need to go to the bathroom."

I sat up straight, concerned. "You shouldn't be alone."

Jade stared at me. "You believe me?"

"It's best to be safe."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. They won't do anything in public. I'll be back soon." He smiled at me and went to find a bathroom.

I sighed and hung my head in my hands. I was beyond confused. I really didn't know what to think or believe.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I hated that I didn't see Jade off. But I just couldn't. I was antsy. Agitated for some unknown reason. Jade always kept me calm. I was used to being away from him for a few hours because of school. I guessed just knowing that I wouldn't see him for a while was getting to me.

I stood in the wet sand of First Beach, watching the wave's crash on the shore. I tried being around everyone at Sam's but I couldn't. I was sure Jade was on the plane by then. It had been about two or three hours since Jade left. I really didn't want to think about it.

I sat down on the sand, the dark clouds hiding the sun. One knee was bent up while the other laid flat. I rested one hand on my knee while letting the other rest in my lap. I was feeling a bunch of different emotions. I had yet to figure out what I was going to do without him. It was written into my DNA that I had to be near my mate.

I tried to convince myself I would be okay as long as I could hear his voice. Maybe I would be okay. _Why the hell did I convince him to leave? Oh right... So he'd be safe... I could protect him... Why don't I have faith in myself? Jade does. _I growled in the back of my throat. _Fuck... Just remember Jacob. He's safer away from here. Nathanial is still around. I can sense him near. Waiting, Watching. _

I just stared at the waves, trying not to think about Jade. This was the hardest thing ever. He was a part of me. He was my everything. The reason I breathed, the reason I existed. How could I ever think I would be okay without him? Even if for a few months. I was such an idiot...

I ran a hand through my shaggy hair and rubbed the back of my head. I could do it. I knew I could. As long as Jade was safe, I could live. I could wait. Once Jade was safe in New York, we'd go after Nathanial. _Just be patient Jacob... Patience... Remember, Jade taught you it. Especially when he would tease you. _I smiled at the memory.

When it came to being intimate, Jade was so shy. Atleast, he used to be. At first it was so cute. He loved to tease me though. But once I finally nagged him, I was the one who would tease him until he would beg for it. A soft smirk came to my lips. _I miss him too much already..._

"You're losing it Jacob."

I snapped to attention at the soft but deep voice. _How did I not sense him?_ I looked up at Jasper standing beside me. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." He swiftly sat down on the sand beside me. I stared at him, an eyebrow raised. "Jade called me."

I blinked at him. "He did?"

"Yes." His golden eyes were focused on the ocean. "He's in Duluth, Minnesota for a layover. They'll be there a few hours."

"He called you?" _He didn't call me..._ He checked my pocket to make sure I had my phone with me. I did.

"He wanted to apologize."

"Oh..." I turned to look at the ocean. I had never really had a full conversation with Jasper. Sure, he and Jade spent a lot of time together but not when I was with Jade. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. There is one problem though."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "What is that?"

"His father read the note."

I sat up straight. "The one I gave him?"

Jasper nodded. "The one from Nathanial."

My eyes widened slightly. "And?"

"Jade told him everything."

"E-Everything?" I was in slight disbelief.

"Yes. The truth. His father seemed to take it alright. Of course, Jade's sure his father believes he is insane now."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Well that's great... Atleast he's okay."

Jasper nodded. "Alice asked me to inform you about Bella."

I took a deep breath of salty ocean air and leaned back on my palms. "Oh yea. What's up with that? I thought you guys couldn't reproduce?" I looked Jasper up and down.

"Our females can't. Apparently, males can."

"So Edward got her pregnant?" I snorted. "Wonderful."

"Not exactly." I tilted my head at him. "The child is vampiric. It's really taking a toll on Bella. Every time it shifts, it breaks a bone."

"Is... she going to live?"

"We're not sure."

"Then why not get rid of the baby?"

"Bella won't let us. Rosalie either. I know she won't make it through alive. She doesn't intend to make it through human."

My heart clenched at the thought. "How's Edward feel about it all?"

"He's terrified. First time I've ever seen him like this. He's more worried about Bella. He doesn't really care about the child." Jasper paused. "No. He does care about the child. But more so for Bella."

I leaned back on my palms more. "I want to see her but I doubt it's a good time..."

"Actually, she's been asking for you."

I blinked and looked at him. "She has?"

Jasper glanced at me from the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure why. But perhaps because you are her best friend."

"Once I hear from Jade, I'll go see her."

Jasper nodded, shifting his eyes back to the ocean. "He told me he would call you after he got off the phone with me."

"How long ago was that?"

"Half an hour perhaps."

I blinked. "Maybe his dad bombarded him with questions."

"Probably."

"So, he apologized to you?"

"Yes. He was really upset that he hurt me."

"Told you. Now that he really has someone to blame, he feels horrible for how he treated you."

Jasper smiled softly. "He said he'd make it up to me." He shook his head a bit. "I forgive him either way. I was never upset with him."

I looked Jasper over for a moment. Jade and he had a lot more in common than Jade and I. And yet, he choose me. Of course, I doubt Jasper would love him that way. Jasper loved Alice the way I loved Jade. Opposites attract as they say. "You love him."

Jasper's smile grew a bit. "I do."

"You mean a lot to him. You're his best friend."

"You mean more to him, Jacob."

A grin sneaked its way to my lips. "I know. But it's good that he has others to care about other than me."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "My first and only human friend."

I smiled softly at Jasper. We could get along. We shared Jade in common and that was enough for a small friendship. We both cared about him and would do anything to make sure he stayed safe. Yea, I could deal with Jasper. He wasn't all that bad.

I jumped when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. Jasper watched me as I pulled the small blue phone from my pocket. I smiled when I saw Jade's name blinking on the small screen. I flipped open the open and placed it to my ear.

"Hey. I was wondering when you were going to call me." As I spoke, Jasper's phone also began to ring.

"_Jacob?"_

I blinked at the voice that wasn't Jade as Jasper answered his phone. "Mr. Cripton?"

"_Jacob! It is you._" His voice sounded breathless.

"W-What's wrong?" I sat up straight, glancing at Jasper who was on the phone with Alice.

"Alice, calm down and explain to me exactly what you saw."

"_Jade told me that if he suddenly disappeared to call you. So I am."_

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" I felt panic rise through my body.

"_He went off to the bathroom about an hour ago and he hasn't come back. I went looking for him but I can't find him. I found his phone though. On the floor of the bathroom. Jade just wouldn't wonder off like that."_

"No. He wouldn't. He called Jasper awhile ago and he was supposed to call me after but he never did." I glanced at Jasper as he quickly got to his feet.

"_What do I do?"_

I got to my feet when Jasper motioned for me to. "Hold on." I told Jade's father and focused on Jasper.

"Alice saw Jade in an abounded church."

"Why the hell would he go there?"

"He didn't go there. He was taken there."

"By who?"

"She doesn't know. But they seem to be planning to..." Jasper trailed off when Alice started speaking on the other side of his phone. Jasper's eyes narrowed. "We have to find him. Quickly."

"But how? Does she know where this church is?"

"No. But Nathanial is still here. I bet he had others... Damnit." Jasper flipped his phone closed and shoved it in his pocket. "We have to move. Now. Nathanial's taking off. Our only hope is to follow him."

"Shit."

"_Jacob? What's going on?"_

"I'll get Emmett, you get a wolf. There are more than one." Jasper turned to take off. "We'll have to move on foot. You know Nathanial's scent. Follow it. Emmett and I will be right along with you." And Jasper took off too quickly for me to see.

"Shit, shit, shit." I growled.

"_Jacob! Answer me!"_

"Ah sorry! Um, we have a big problem. I have to go. Now. But um, trust us okay? We'll find Jade and bring him home safe. I promise." I started to take off running. "You just go home and we'll contact you as soon as we can."

"_No. I'm going back to Forks."_

"Either way, be careful. We don't know what else these blood suckers might want."

"_Find him Jacob."_

"I will." I quickly closed my phone and without hesitation phased. My giant paws dug into the sand making it hard to run. I growled and quickly made my way into the forest. Only one person was already phased and I had no choice but to make him come with me. I was short on time.

_Seth! You have to come with me. Now!_

Seth was stunned for a moment before I sent him everything I had just went though. _**Crap! Okay, okay. I'll catch up to you. Don't wait for me. I know his scent too. I'm not that far from you.**_

_Just hurry. Something bad is going to happen if we don't get to Jade soon. I really didn't like the look on Jasper's face._

_**Me neither. I'll meet up with you soon. Jasper and Emmett are coming?**_

_Yes. Running is the easiest way to keep track of Nathanial. With four of us we should be able to track him._

_**Okay. We'll catch up to them soon enough.**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It was cold. So cold. I could feel the goosebumps on my skin. My body was shaking but from more than the cold. Fear. Complete and utter fear. Worse than when I was face to face with Avery. My hands were bound behind my back by one strong freezing cold hand.

I had no clue who he was. Nathanial maybe? But he grabbed me in the bathroom and threatened to hurt my father if I didn't come along. I had to choice. So there I was, in an old abounded church with two vampires. The one holding me was too close for comfort as he forced me to walk down the aisle of the church.

The other vampire was sitting on top of the podium, his legs crossed and a smirk on his face as he looked me over. His hair was dark and his eyes were the same burgundy red that I remembered Avery's to be. The vampire holding me looked almost just like the other one. But I could still tell them apart. The one on the podium looked about my age while the one behind me was older looking, maybe in his 20's.

I was shoved down to my knees in front of the other vampire. "So this is him?" The one on the podium asked as the one behind me started to actually bind my wrists with wire.

"Yup. Nathanial's going to die." He chuckled while tightly tying my wrists together.

"He's more attractive than I expected." The one on the podium jumped down and walked toward me.

"Avery had good taste. He picked us didn't he?"

"He did." The one from the podium squatted down in front of me. "Name's Zander." He placed a cold finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. I knew there really was no point in fighting him. There were two of them and only one of me. Plus, they were vampires. "You're the boy who got Avery killed, hm?"

I nodded, not finding it wise to speak. "I wonder why Avery would be stupid enough to chase after a boy who's linked to wolves." The other vampire asked, finally satisfied with my being bound.

"You're attractive sweetie but you ain't all that." Zander's eyes searched mine. He leaned forward and sniffed at my neck. A soft moan escaped his throat and he leaned back, licking his lips. "Ah, that's why." He smirked. "Ramsey, smell him."

The other vampire moved behind me and leaned his head to my neck. He sniffed and moaned as well. "Beneath that wolf stench is the most floral fragrance."

"Tempting." Zander purred, brushing his fingers along my collarbone.

"We were like you once." Ramsey said, moving to stand. "Sitting there, terrified. Thinking it would be the end of our lives. But Avery was never that cruel." Ramsey smiled and moved to sit on one of the steps leading up to the podium.

Zander's eyes flashed. "That's what he wanted." He smirked revealing a set of perfectly pearl white teeth. I glanced between them confused. Zander moved to his knees in front of me, releasing his hold on my chin. "He wanted to make you part of his coven. One of us."

"He... tried..." I spoke softly.

Zander raised an eyebrow before his eyes locked onto my neck. He leaned forward and carefully ran his cool fingertips over the scar Avery gave me. "And how in the world did you survive this?"

"I... a friend sucked the venom out."

"A friend?" Zander leaned forward till his nose was against my throat. He took a deep breath and I felt him smirk against my neck. "You have vampire friends."

"Well aren't you popular." Ramsey snorted. "No wonder Avery wanted you."

"Are... you going to kill me or just play with me?"

Zander leaned back, the smirk still on his lips. "Bold little thing aren't you." _Little? We're the same size..._

"It's not our place precious." Ramsey said, looking his nails over.

"That's Nathanial's job. Though I wonder if he'll really kill you." Zander rocked back on his heels. "I wouldn't."

"Because you live off of sex." Ramsey commented. "You'd turn the boy for your own."

Zander smirked, licking his lips while looking my body over. Memories of what Avery did to me came flooding back. "Dead lover or a new lover? Nathanial would do it too."

"You have a point there."

"I bet your little wolf would just die if he found you were turned into one of us."

"He'd think it was worse than you actually being killed."

I swallowed hard at their words. Deep down, I knew they were right. I'd rather die than become a vampire. Jacob would hate me then.

"Then maybe Nathanial will turn him. He wants to hurt the wolf more than he was hurt."

"Yes, yes." Zander trailed his freezing cold fingers down my neck. "He did say we could have fun with him before he got here, right?"

Ramsey got to his feet and walked toward us. "That he did. But you can have him Zander. He's not my type."

Zander just licked his lips, looking over my body. "More for me then."

Ramsey patted Zander's head as he walked by. "Just be gentle with him, Kay? Nathanial will kill you if you hurt him."

Zander growled at him. "I can be gentle."

Ramsey snorted. "Right. Don't break him. Remember, he's only human." Then Ramsey left the room.

"Don't break him..." Zander growled, leaning toward me, pressing his chest against mine with his head beside mine and reached behind me. "Fuck him." I felt him fumble with the wire binding my wrists together. "You run and I snap your neck." He hissed into my ear.

"Where would I run? I can't outrun you so what's the point?"

"Oh so smart." He licked at my neck. I flinched at the cold touch. "I don't have Avery's special power of making you stay."

"He still handcuffed me to the floor..."

Zander chuckled softly as he started to pull away the wire. "We're not that bad you know. We do what we need to do to survive."

"I know vampires that don't kill humans to live."

"That's not living." He nuzzled his nose into my neck as the wire fell and he grabbed my hips. "We are the top of the food chain. Humans need to be reminded of that from time to time."

"Why my mother?"

"Hey, that wasn't my idea." Zander pulled back to look into my eyes. "So don't be angry with me. I don't kill for revenge it's so... messy. Nor do I get involved with wolves." He shivered at the thought. "I'm not an idiot."

"You're getting involved now."

"Yea, cause Nathanial will have my head if I don't. I do wish to live, you know." His hands felt my hips gently before slipping up the hem of my shirt. "This might be the last time you get any sweetheart. So you might want to try and enjoy it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'd rather not."

Zander leaned forward, ghosting his lips over mine. I closed my eyes at the temperature difference. "Are you telling me that you've never wondered what it would be like to be with a vampire?"

"I was with one..."

"Avery?" Zander huffed. "Please, he forced you to do everything. I was in that same position before too you know. Rape isn't sex. I bet you tried to block everything out and don't think about it." I bit my bottom lip. "So I'm right." He smirked against my lips. "What I'm talking about is one of those vampire friends of yours. You've never wondered what it would be like to be with one of them?"

"No."

"You're a bad liar, Jade." He slipped a cold hand under my shirt and trailed it up my chest.

A soft whimper escaped my throat because he was right. I had. Only a few times. But I had wondered what it would be like to be with Jasper... I never seriously thought it through though. Sure, I had dreams... but those are things I couldn't control.

"So I'm right." His tongue slipped out from his lips and outlined mine. "The contrast from hot to cold can be exhilarating. I'm sure that wolf of yours is good but everyone wants to try something new atleast once."

I just couldn't let him get to me. "No. I don't."

He smirked and gripped my hips, bringing my body closer to his. "Such a bad liar."

I was trying to fight it. I really was. But it was so hard. Why was it so hard? "You're affecting me..."

"Am I?" Zander smirked against my lips. "Can't resist me?"

"That's not what I mean. You have some power... like Avery."

"Ah, you're so smart. Unlike Avery, I can't physically make you move. But I can impair your judgment in my favor. Seems like it's working."

"Shit..." I hissed squeezing my eyes closed tightly.

"You can only fight it for so long. So just give up." He ran his cold hand up my side. "Save your energy."

I gritted my teeth. It was getting hard to fight it. I couldn't give up. For Jacob's sake, I couldn't give up. But then Zander finally kissed me and I couldn't fight it anymore. My mind became foggy and I couldn't even remember who Jacob was or why I cared.

I whimpered softly in the back of my throat and slipped my arms around Zander's neck. He smirked against my lips and pulled me closer to him, our hips connecting. The kiss grew more passionate as he slipped his tongue inside my mouth. Again I whimpered which seemed to be something he liked to hear because he growled.

Zander slipped his cold hands under my shirt and we pulled apart only a second to remove it. As soon as the shirt was gone his lips attacked mine once again. He came at me too fast for me to brace myself so I was pushed onto my back. The cold stone floor caused me to gasp and made Zander freeze.

"Ah. Right." Zander grabbed my shirt and pulled me back up into a sitting position. I watched him, curious, as he laid my shirt on the ground before pushing me back down. I could still feel the cold of the floor through the shirt but it was nothing compared to Zander's touch.

"Better?" He asked. I just nodded and he smiled at me. "Good."

His lips attacked mine once again and my numb fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He situated himself between my legs comfortably and held himself above me with one hand while the other trialed along my side, leaving goosebumps.

Finally I unbutton the last button of his shirt and slipped the dark fabric off his stone shoulders. He removed the shirt and I heard it land beside us. My hands felt over his chest and the coldness sent shivers across my body. He was like ice. Hard ice. Very hard. I giggled softly at the hard member pressed against my inner thigh.

Zander smirked against my lips and pulled back a bit. My hands fumbled with his belt buckle as he hung his head against my neck. He slowly started to lick it up and down, causing me to falter more in my mission to unbuckle his belt. I let a moan slip out, turning my head more to the side to give him better access.

I eventually got the belt unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. Zander moved his head to lick at my collar bone and I couldn't reach his pants any more. I lifted my hands and pressed them against his shoulders. He didn't budge. Of course he didn't. I gasped and snapped my eyes open in surprise when his hips suddenly ground into mine. My mind became foggier than before and all I could focus on was the pleasure.

* * *

Did vampires pant? Could they pant? Maybe human habits just died hard. Zander's panting in my ear brought my mind back into the real world. Immediately, my heart sank and I felt sick to my stomach. My body was freezing and the vampire on top of me was getting heavy. I pushed at his shoulders even though I knew it wouldn't make him move.

Zander moved to his knees and carefully pulled out of me. I winced, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to figure out what in the world would possess me to do such a thing. I raised my hands and pressed my palms into my eyes. A chocked sob escaped my throat and I couldn't stop the anguish that overtook my body. _How could I willingly do such a thing?_

"Aw sweetheart, don't cry." I felt Zander start to clean me up with some type of fabric. "It wasn't that bad was it?" I just shook my head, not able to speak. "If your wolf really loves you, than he won't mind."

_Like hell Jacob wouldn't mind. He'd rip Zander to shreds the first chance he'd get. And probably me too..._

Zander lifted my hips and easily slipped my pants back on. I didn't want to move. "Come here." He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my face. He pulled me into a sitting position and put a shirt on me. I realized it wasn't even my shirt. It was his. He started to re-button it while I just sat there, tears still staining my cheeks.

When he was finished he leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead. "Please stop crying." He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into his bare chest. "I really don't like to make people cry."

I sniffed and closed my eyes tightly. _What... is with this guy? He makes no sense... He... raped... no... It wasn't rape... I went willingly... Still, he did affect me... but now... he's comforting me?_

"Zander."

Zander lifted his head at the call of his name. "What?"

"What did you do to him?" Ramsey's voice was smug. From what I could tell he was standing a little far away.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Zander growled.

"Nathanial's got a few problems on his trail." Ramsey's boots clinked against the stone floor as he made his way closer to us.

Zander released me and I just stared at the floor. "Like what?" I saw him start to redress himself, minus his shirt.

"Two wolves and two vampires."

I blinked, my vision becoming even more blurry. "Can't he take care of them?" I heard the zipper of Zander's pants.

"That's not part of his plan."

"Then what the hell does he want?" Zander's voice was annoyed.

"He's not sure if he'll get here before they do. He is going to lead them right here. That's his plan. Lead them to him."

Zander grabbed my waist and pulled me to my feet. Not wanting to seem weak, I held my ground but kept my eyes locked on the floor. "Lead them right to Jade? What kind of plan is that?"

"A good one." Ramsey stepped toward me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "You'll make a beautiful vampire."

My breath hitched and my heart started to pound. My blood went cold and my eyes widened. _This can not be happening._ Zander's grip on my waist tightened. "So, we have to turn him?"

"Then leave him." Ramsey released my chin. "Let him take care of those problems."

"We can't just leave him. Who knows what might happen. He might go through the change quicker than that. Or what if he hasn't completed the change by the time they get here? When will they get here?" Zander's grip on my waist tightened even more.

"Two days at the most. That's plenty of time if you do it now."

"Me? What? No. I'm not doing it." I winced in pain at Zander's grip. "Sorry." He loosened his grip but still kept a good hold on me.

Ramsey raised an eyebrow at Zander. "What makes you think I'm going to do it? Besides, you like him more."

"Exactly why I can't do it."

Ramsey growled. "Zander. Nathanial wants you to do it. Not me."

"Why me?"

Ramsey just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because he knows you'll enjoy him more than me. You turn him and he'll become attached to you. Isn't that part of your weird power?"

"Well... yea but..." Zander trailed off. I was so confused. Why didn't Zander want to do it? Of course, I was kinda happy he didn't. Because I didn't want him to either.

"I thought you wanted a lover?"

"I... do..."

"Then what is your issue? Nathanial doesn't want the boy dead. Look, either way the boy is going to be turned. I don't want to do it but I will if you refuse. But wouldn't you rather he be yours?"

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing to discuss. Do it. And do it soon." Ramsey glared at Zander before leaving the way he came in.

"Fuck." Zander released me and pulled away from me. I stood there, watching him pace back and forth. I fumbled with my hands nervously. Zander just paced back and forth in front of me, his eyes locked on the ground and letting out a small growl every now and then. I chewed on my bottom lip, curious as to what he was thinking.

Zander was nothing like Avery. Not even close. Zander didn't seem like that bad of a vampire. He wasn't Jasper good... but he wasn't Avery bad either. I supposed he was in the middle. I wasn't sure what to think of him. Any normal vampire probably would have bitten me by now without hesitation. But here was Zander, hesitating.

"Z-Zander?" He stopped in his pacing and lifted his head to look at me. "I... Why are you hesitating?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No... I was just... wondering..."

Zander sighed, something I didn't know vampires did, and ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "I don't know what my problem is... I just... I don't want to be the one to turn you. And I have a problem with just leaving you too."

"I really... would rather die than become a vampire..." I bit my lip and averted his burgundy eyes. "But since I don't have a choice in the matter... I think... I'd rather it be you that did it."

Zander was quiet for a while. He just stood there staring at me. Finally, he stepped toward me, his bare feet not making a sound as he moved. He wrapped his freezing cold arms around my already shivering body and held me tightly to his chest. "It'll hurt."

"I know... I already went through the beginning stage."

"It'll get worse."

"You survived it."

"How can you go along with this so easily? I fought like hell when Avery did it to me." He sighed softly and nuzzled his cheek against mine.

"I fought Avery too... I had a choice then. Well... not really... But I thought he was going to kill me. I didn't know that by biting me he was going to turn me. With Avery... Everything happened to quickly... Right after he bit me... I think he was... he tackled? Something got him..." I shook my head to remove the memory. "But right now... I don't have much of a choice. Sure, I'd rather die but that's not going to happen." I stared at the broken stained glass window behind Zander. "I've always taken change easily. The boy I loved turned out to be a werewolf and my best friend was a vampire. I was thrown into this world unwillingly... but I accepted it. I'd rather be a vampire than have my mother killed. I'd do anything to change just that... It's the only thing I refuse to accept..."

"I'm sorry..." Zander squeezed me. "Avery killed my family to get me... So... I know how you feel."

"Why would you stay with someone who did such a thing to you?"

"I didn't have a choice. His power, remember? It even works on vampires."

"But Avery's dead..."

"I've been with Ramsey and Nathanial so long that we have this link. Avery was that link. Now that he's gone the link is chipped. But it's still there. I could run all I want... but Nathanial would find me and kill me as a traitor. Ramsey would help him too. As I said before, I'd like to live."

"So... you're stuck?"

"Exactly." His cool hands began to rub my back. I could feel his temperature through the shirt I was wearing. "I admit... it'd be nice to have someone here who was on my side..."

"I'd... be on your side."

Zander hummed and gently kissed my cheek. "I figured as much. With a newborn on my side... Nathanial and Ramsey wouldn't touch me."

"Then you could be free?"

Zander nodded. "Maybe..." He shifted to place his lips at my ear. "If you helped me take down Nathanial. Only a newborn has the strength to do that." He whispered ever so softly in my ear. I swallowed hard and raised my hands to grip his biceps. "I know you want revenge on him. Revenge isn't my thing... but only with humans. I'd love to take out my own personal revenge on Nathanial. He was Avery's sidekick and the reason I'm stuck."

"I'll help you..." I whispered back to him.

I felt him grin against my ear. "We have to go along with Nathanial's plan. I'll have to leave you here to suffer through the change alone... But you have to run as soon as you can. Once Nathanial leads them here, you have to run. They only have to see you. Nathanial expects you to attack the wolf but you have to fight it. As a newborn you won't have any control. But you have to fight it. Let the wolf see you and run. Come find me. Once your one of us I can communicate with you. Through your mind. It has something to do with the connection between my venom and your blood."

"I... I can't let... Jacob see me like... that." Realization dawned on me then.

"You won't have a choice."

"No..." I closed my eyes tightly and buried my head in Zander's neck. "Jacob will hate me... It'll break his heart... and mine... He just can't see me like that..."

"He'll have to know somehow. The best way is living proof. It's part of Nathanial's plan. We have to follow it."

I just couldn't let Jacob see me like that. So I was hoping I would turn before he could find me. I'd rather him think I was dead than a vampire. "Okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Right..." Zander pulled back and searched my eyes. "Promise you won't abandon me?"

"I promise."

He bit his lower lip and my eyes locked on those teeth. "I really don't want to just leave you... I'll stay as close as I can... and keep an eye on you. If you turn before they get here, I'm going to come get you, okay?"

I nodded. That was the outcome I was praying for. "Just... get it over with..."

Zander nodded and tilted my head to the side. He lowered his head to my neck, the side opposite of where Avery bit me. His lips ghosted over my skin sending shivers over my entire body. My heart pounded in my ears. I couldn't believe I was willingly letting this happen. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't fight it though. I knew that. If Zander didn't do this, Ramsey would. And I was sure he wouldn't be so gentle and kind about it. Atleast I wouldn't be alone in the end. For some god unknown reason, I trusted Zander. I just hoped he wasn't playing me to get what he wanted. And if he was... He sure was very persuasive.

I closed my eyes tightly when he lightly kissed my neck. He nuzzled the spot with his nose gently before placing his lips there once again. My hands gripped his biceps has hard as they could but I was sure he didn't feel a thing. Before I could brace myself his teeth sunk deep into the flesh of my neck.

I called out in pain and clung to Zander like he was my only life line. He let his teeth stay there, allowing the venom to sink into my blood stream well. I could feel the burning fire start as soon as his teeth sunk in. I could feel the venom quickly spread through my blood as my heart started to pound faster.

Then I couldn't take it any longer. The excruciating pain flowing through my body. It was all I could think about. I couldn't even feel Zander holding me anymore. I didn't even know if he was still holding me. I didn't care anymore. Why the hell did I agree to this? What the fuck was wrong with me? One thought entered my mind before I was completely absorbed by the pain. _Can a vampire commit suicide?_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Tracking Nathanial turned out to be an easier task than I thought it would be. It was almost like the vampire wanted us to follow him. I had a sinking feeling that maybe it was all a trap. Seth was far on the other side of me but close enough that I could still communicate with him. Jasper and Emmett were somewhere between us.

It took more self control than I thought I was capable of not to catch up to that vampire and rip its head off. But we needed him if we had any hope of finding Jade. Wherever Jade was, it sure was far away from Forks. We were in Minnesota already after a day and a half of following him. Jade's plane had landed there and I was wondering if that's where they took him. Some place near the airport.

We were in the woods that were filled with hills and small mountains. It was stuff that I wasn't used to. But that didn't keep me from keeping close to the vampire. I could tell Seth was starting to get exhausted. Honestly, so was I. But we couldn't stop. Jade's life depended on us getting there in time.

Suddenly, Nathanial stopped. He just stopped. Seth and I skidded to a halt but Jasper and Emmett kept going.

_**What do you think is going on?**_

_I... don't know... Maybe we're here?_

_**Then... we should trust Jasper and keep going?**_

I took off running with Seth close behind. He moved closer to me till I could see his sandy-colored coat out of the corner of my eyes. It was midday but the sky was overcast, like it was going to storm soon. We soon caught up to Jasper and Emmett who had stopped. They had reached the edge of the woods and were standing in the clearing, looking up at a large, dark, and crumbling church.

Seth and I stayed put in the trees at the edge of the forest. I could no longer sense Nathanial. Like he had suddenly disappeared. Cautiously, I stepped out of the forest and approached Jasper. His eyes were locked on the church and the look on his face concerned me.

"You might want to phase, Jacob." I stared at him, curious as to why. "Just trust me."

I did as he wanted and Seth trotted up to me. He motioned to the small pack attached to his leg with his head. "Thanks." I took the pack and quickly pulled on the pants he had. They were a little small on me but they would do. "I sense more than one vampire, why did you have me phase to human?" I asked Jasper while walking up to him.

"Look closer. What do you really sense?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Just the scent of vampires. Not the presence. And it was faint but... My eyes snapped open. "Jade."

"There are others near... Watching."

"It's a trap." Emmett said, his eyes glancing around the place.

"I don't have a choice. I'm not just leaving him in there." I growled softly. "Where the hell did Nathanial go?"

Jasper pointed at the church. "You can't sense him, but he's in there. There's some type of barrier over the church preventing us from sensing them."

"I can smell them though." I crinkled my nose at the stench.

"We can't tell how many are in there."

"Well, we can't just stand here debating about it. I'm going in. Jade's in there." I was starting to get antsy. I didn't want to go in there alone but I would.

A loud animalistic growl broke through the silence. It came from inside the church. Whatever barrier there was over the church it was suddenly broken and I could sense only two vampires inside. They were... fighting. One was Nathanial, the other I didn't recognize.

"Jasper?" Emmett asked, glancing at him.

Jasper closed his eyes like he was in pain. "We can handle two vampires. Especially if they are fighting each other. Emmett and Seth, go after Nathanial. Jacob, you and I will go after the other one. Once they are taken care of we can find Jade."

"I don't sense a heart beat in there, Jasper." Emmett stated.

I glanced at him, my heart sinking. Was it too late? "It could be another barrier." Jasper said.

"Should I phase?" I asked Jasper to which he nodded. Quickly I did so, knowing the reason he asked me the phase to human was so we could communicate.

"Go." Jasper said softly.

Emmett disappeared with Seth right on his heels. At the same time, Jasper took off with me behind him. Jasper and Emmett broke through the doors of the church and split. The two fighting vampires paused in what they were doing and gave us enough time to separate them. Emmett tackled Nathanial with Seth right behind him.

I got to the other vampire before Jasper and tackled it onto its back. It hissed and quickly pushed me off it, throwing me back into a few pews, breaking them. I growled loudly and went for the vampire once again. Then I noticed that Jasper wasn't moving.

"He's a newborn!" Jasper hissed at me before I could stop. Once again I tackled the vampire who held its arm over its face to try and protect it. I latched onto the vampire's arm, my teeth sinking in. I heard the bone snap causing the vampire to hiss in pain and move to get away from me.

The way he shifted caused a stream of light from the broken roof to expose his face. My whole world stopped in one second. I couldn't move. The vampire's eyes locked with mine and he stopped moving as well. Blood poured around my teeth from his arm but it didn't seem to affect him. He was staring at me with wide blood red eyes. Eyes that used to be green.

The vampire suddenly snapped out of it and shoved me off him. My jaw unlatched from his arm and I rolled backwards. The vampire got to his feet and stared at the wound in his arm that stopped bleeding. He hissed and turned his eyes to Emmett and Seth who were still trying to control Nathanial.

"Bastards..." The vampire hissed. "He's mine!" The vampire was gone in a flash and Emmett and Seth were thrown off Nathanial. Before Nathanial had time to react the other vampire snapped his neck and ripped his head off. The image was almost too much for me to take. The vampire threw the blonde head over his shoulder into a pile of burning pews. I didn't notice that when we busted in. The vampire was quick in throwing the rest of the body into the fire.

I, along with the others, was frozen. Jasper seemed to be too stunned to move while Seth and Emmett were trying to recover from the wounds that the vampire gave them just by tossing them into the stone wall. I didn't think they had noticed exactly who that vampire was yet.

The vampire brushed his hands off and spun around, a grin on his face. "Revenge is so sweet." He giggled softly and then seemed to remember us. He froze in his spot, looking me over. After a second his eyes narrowed, he bore his teeth and he crouched down, ready to attack. I moved to stand in front of him, growling softly.

"Jacob, he's a newborn. Be careful." I heard Jasper say softly.

The vampire glanced at Jasper but his attention was on me. Then he shook his head and stumbled backwards onto his butt. I did the only thing I could think of. I phased to human.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

My throat ached horribly and my mind was clouded. My focus was scattered. When I awoke I was alone and felt like shit. All I felt was a burning hunger that needed to be satisfied. And then Nathanial showed up. I didn't have time to realize my movements were faster, my body was stronger, and my vision was sharper. I just attacked him.

Then these idiots had to interrupt. Atleast I got him in the end. And now that stupid wolf that bit me wanted a fight. Well, I'd give him one hell of a fight. The burning hunger running through my body was all I wanted to satisfy. But in the back of my mind, something was tugging. This wolf... I knew him. He was familiar.

_**Jade! Run! Remember what we agreed? **_

I glanced at the vampire behind the wolf. He was familiar looking too. Was he the one speaking in my mind?

_**No. Jade. It's Zander! Remember! You have to fight the hunger!**_

I shook my head and stumbled backwards. I fell onto my bum, a growl escaping my throat. _What the fuck is going on? _I forced the burning hunger to die down like the voice in my head told me too. My nostrils flared at the smell of wolf. I swiftly got to my knees and returned my attention to the wolf before me.

Only he wasn't a wolf anymore. He was... human? His body ceased movement and I just stared at him. The hunger disappeared and only desire remained. A different desire than before. That was when everything came flooding back to me. Zander turned me. I was a vampire now. I narrowed my eyes slightly, looking the man before me over. I knew him. My heart knew him but my vampiric mind wanted to attack him. I fought hard against it.

"Jacob..." The name slipped through my lips before I could stop it.

He nodded and took a step toward me but the vampire behind him told him to stay put. I growled at that vampire who growled back at me. I glared at him before shifting my eyes back to Jacob. _Jacob... Werewolf... My... wolf..._

Seeing Jacob through vampire eyes was a whole new experience. He was sharper, handsomer, and more beautiful. His brown eyes bore into mine as he stayed still. I saw something in there I had prayed not to see. He was hurt. He couldn't believe what had became of me. More memories started to flood through my mind. It was too much for me to handle.

I hissed in pain and held my head between my hands tightly. I bent over and started rocking back and forth. _Jacob was my lover. Jasper was my best friend. Seth and Emmett... I hurt Seth and Emmett. I hurt them! Oh god what have I done... _

_**Run Jade. Before it's too late. Don't put Jacob through more pain. The longer you stay the harder it is for him to see you.**_

My eyes snapped open at Zander's voice. I thought vampires didn't have hearts but I could feel mine shattering. Before I even thought about it, I was on my feet. I met Jacob's eyes and that was when my heart disappeared. I couldn't take the pain in his eyes. The betrayal I knew he was feeling. His heart was breaking along with mine. I could practically hear it.

"I..." My throat started to burn, the thirst returning. I swallowed hard out of human habit. "I'm so sorry..."

Jacob reached out for me but I was gone before I had time to even consider it. I heard Jacob call out my name but I forced myself to keep running. I sensed Zander appear beside me but I just kept running. I had to get as far away from Jacob as I could before I started to loose control of myself. I knew this control was only temporary until the thirst took over.

_**Let's feed before you totally lose it.**_

I didn't care anymore. I just followed Zander. _Can vampires commit suicide?_

_**If we could do you think I'd still be here?**_

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

My heart shattered when Jade suddenly disappeared. I called out his name and went to catch him but Emmett suddenly grabbed me, keeping me in place. I fought against him but it was useless. How could this happen? We were too late. Far too late. I stopped fighting and Emmett carefully released me.

I didn't want to seem weak in front of them but I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees, letting the tears fall that I had been holding in ever since I realized who that vampire was. The pain that over took my body was worse then anything I had ever felt before. I felt like I was going to just die. Like my heart was going to stop beating just like Jade's did. But he wasn't dead.

I pressed my palms into my eyes to try and stop crying. But it was useless. He wasn't dead. Just a vampire. I convinced myself once before that I could be okay as long as he was alive. Did this count? He wasn't exactly alive but he wasn't dead either. He still existed. It was all too much to handle at once.

"What do we do now?" Seth asked softly. He must have phased back.

"Jade recognized us..." Jasper knelt down beside me, like he was speaking only to me. "He has more control than a typical newborn. But not enough control. He ran because he could only keep control for a short period of time. He ran because he didn't want to hurt us. He's conscious of himself and what has happened to him."

"He did kill Nathanial." Emmett spoke.

"Um, Guys... the fire is kinda growing..." Seth said, worried.

"We need to get out of here." Jasper gently touched my arm. I didn't even flinch. "You're exhausted Jacob. Seth too. We'll fly back to Forks."

"We can't leave without him." I growled out.

"Jacob... He chose to leave. It's safer this way. For everyone. He might come back when he knows he has control. He'll only live for blood for a few years."

What little bit of a heart I had left clenched tightly. "A few years?"

"If he ever comes back..."

My throat was so tight I couldn't even speak. "Jade loves you Jacob." Seth spoke softly. "He may be a vampire now... but he still loves you. Couldn't you tell? Even I could see the pain in his eyes."

I nodded once. Seth was right. I saw Jade's heart breaking along with mine. "Do you think... this was Nathanial's way of getting back at me?"

"I'm sure it was." Jasper tugged my arm up. "Jade will come back eventually. I just know it. I'll have Alice keep an eye out for him. If he's close by then maybe you can just go to him. But for now, it's best that he adjusts to his new life."

I had no choice but to accept this. But what was I going to do until Jade decided to come back? If he decided to come back... His father was going to kill me... Jasper tugged at my arm once more and I finally got to my feet. We had to get out of there before the whole church burned down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

I stared at the burning fire before me as I sat on the soft tattered rug covering the wooden floor. I poked at the fire with a metal bar, watching as one of the crisping logs shifted and fell. The fire burned against my cheeks and I wondered if that was how it would feel to have Jacob touch me. I hugged my knees tighter to my chest and placed the metal bar back beside me.

Heat was a luxury now. But I no longer became cold. When I touched Zander it was like he was warm. Like touching another human back when I was a human. There was no difference. I didn't feel his cold skin when I touched him. There really wasn't much difference in being vampire than being human. Just the thirst that I had started to control.

Six months ago was the last time I laid eyes on Jacob. I constantly wondered if he thought of me as much as I thought about him. I doubted it. I broke his heart. I was sure he didn't want anything to do with me now. How could he? I was his enemy now. I totally regretted my decision to allow Zander to turn me. I should have fought. But in the end... I still would be in the same position I was in now.

Convincing Zander to "go vegan" as he called it was a struggle. But I refused to feed on humans. If The Cullens could survive on animals than I would too. I was not a killer. Okay, so I killed Nathanial but he deserved to die. I refused to be like him. I couldn't bring my mother back but I could avenge her. And I did.

Sometimes, I would wonder about my father too. What did Jacob tell him? The truth? I was sure Jacob just told him I was killed. I'd rather my father think that than the truth. I'd think about Jasper too and the other pack members. I even wondered about Demetri. But they were all part of my old life. My new life consisted of only one person.

"You know if you sit that close to the fire you're going to melt your face off." Zander got on his knees behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck, letting his head rest atop mine.

"I don't care..."

He sighed softly and reached in front of me, picking up a blood stained piece of broken glass. "Were you doing it again?"

I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on the fire. "So what if I was?"

Zander sat back and looked over the piece of sharp glass. "It won't work, Jade."

"I'm not expecting it too." I gripped the other piece of glass hidden in my fist. It cut into my skin, giving me a sharp but non satisfying pain.

"I wonder if you do it enough in the same place, it'll finally scar." Zander moved to sit beside me. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. He placed the glass to his wrist and tried to cut into his flesh. It took more effort than it looked. It wasn't that easy to penetrate our skin. Zander didn't have the strength to do it. Aggravated, he threw the piece of glass to the other side of the room.

I couldn't help but smile softly. He noticed and returned my smile, his bright red eyes shining. "You're lucky. Newborns are so strong. It's not fair."

I unhooked my arms from around my knees and crossed my legs. I held out my arm and took the piece of glass from my fist and carefully cut into my flesh. It wasn't too deep but enough to cause it to bled a little bit. But soon enough the wound healed itself. I sighed and tossed the piece of glass away.

"Strange that cutting won't scar... But..." Zander carefully grabbed my right arm and pulled the sleeve of my hoodie up to reveal a deep and big crescent shaped scar that covered my entire forearm. "A bite from a wolf will."

I stared at the scar as Zander's pale fingers outlined it. If Jacob had wanted too he could have ripped my arm clear off. But he didn't. He stopped when he realized it was me. Atleast he didn't want to kill me. "Yea..."

"So," Zander raised my hand and gently kissed the back of it. "How long are we staying here?"

I raised my eyes to the ceiling of the old abandoned home. "Since when am I the leader?"

"Since you're the strongest."

"I like it here." I lowered my eyes to watch Zander play with my fingers.

Zander smiled at me. "Me too. It's quiet."

"Plus, there aren't humans for miles. The middle of the mountains is perfect for hunting. Great cover too."

Zander hummed in agreement. "Oh, and it's really far away from..." He trailed off. "Ah, well Virginia is near the east coast so it's far from anywhere I've ever been before."

"It's far away from Forks." I said what he wouldn't say.

"Right..." He bit his lower lip. "I didn't want to upset you."

"It's alright."

He smiled and raised my hand to his mouth. "I'm hungry." His tongue slipped out from between his lips and licked the tip of my middle finger.

"Then go hunt."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Why hunt when my meal is right in front of me?" He tugged on my hand and I allowed him to pull me into his lap. I shifted so I was straddling his legs and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"Well you could have just said that's what you meant."

"I was trying to be smooth." He pouted lightly, gripping my hips.

"You fail."

He growled softly. "I'll let you top this time." I searched his bright red eyes. It was a tempting offer.

My heart still belonged to Jacob but I had a duty to Zander. Sex was all he was asking of me and I couldn't find a reason to deny him. In a way, we saved each other. I saved him from Nathanial and he saved me from having to wonder alone as a vampire. We owed each other. Sex and companionship was what we wanted from one another. Sex only came into play when I was willing to give it to Zander. He'd back off when I wasn't in the mood. Tonight, I really saw no reason to say no. Especially if he was willing to let me top. It was an offer I just couldn't refuse.

"Just don't whine about being sore in the morning."

"I won't. I pro-" I cut him off by crashing my lips to his.

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection._

_Like an apple hanging from a tree._

_I picked the ripest one._

_I still got the seed._

_You said move on._

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know._

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you._

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes._

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter._

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center._

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water._

_So the waters I will test._

_He kissed my lips, _

_I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in,_

_I was disgusted with myself._

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you._

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh I wish that I was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And yes I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go._

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it. I was burned._

_Oh I think you should know..._

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you._

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night._

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_Into your eyes_

_Into your eyes_

_Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door._

_And take me away._

_Oh no more mistakes._

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

* * *

When you don't sleep, you find you have a lot more time on your hands than before. That was starting to become my problem. It was easy for Zander to preoccupy himself but it was more difficult for me. When I was human, I'd paint when I couldn't sleep. Well, now I couldn't even do that. I didn't have the tools to.

Zander bounced ahead of me, touching a tree branch every now and then as he passed them. I watched him carefully, the moonlight sparkling off his skin. I wondered if I looked that elegant. I had only seen myself once since I was turned and I really didn't like what I saw. It was the eyes I didn't like. But according to Zander, they were starting to dull. I was guessing it was the animal blood. Even his eyes were changing. When I first met him they were that burgundy color. Then they started to change to a much brighter red like mine were when I was turned. Now they were a duller red color.

Nine months since I last saw Jacob. I thought that the longer I stayed away from him, the easier it would be to get over him. Oh how dead wrong I was. I wondered if he still thought about me like I thought of him. Every waking moment. Which was a lot for me. My heart had turned into a dull aching pain that I had become accustomed to.

Zander suddenly stopped his small dance and ran back to me. "Do you sense that?" His voice was a hushed whisper.

I tilted my head at him for a moment. I sniffed the air and felt my surroundings but found nothing out of the ordinary. "No... What is it Zander?"

His eyes narrowed and searched the dark woods. "Wolves."

My body froze. I focused more on my surroundings and finally sensed it. Wolves. About five of them. Big wolves. Werewolves. I was so used to the wolf stench that I didn't even think. Zander and I had no chance against five wolves. They had already sensed us and were coming our way.

I felt so stupid. There was an Indian tribe near here. I didn't think that they would have wolves too. The Cherokee. I went to a museum of them once when I was little and we lived in Nashville. We'd been in Virginia for three months and had yet to have a run in with them. I guessed we strayed too far from home.

I thought quickly and found only one option. Run. I grabbed Zander's hand and took off with him beside me. We ran opposite of the wolves, determined to get back home. Or atleast close to it. I couldn't just lead them right to where we were staying. The wolves picked up their pace and for once I knew what fear felt like as a vampire. The same as it did when I was human.

I was too focused on the wolves behind us to realize that there were more in front of us. We skidded to a halt when three more wolves appeared in front of us. We were surrounded with no where else to go. I cursed under my breath and Zander pressed his back into mine, our hands still clasped together.

"Shit... What do we do?" Zander asked me.

"What _can_ we do?" I watched one of the bigger three wolves step toward us, breaking the line. He was bigger than I remembered Jacob to be. Perhaps he was the alpha. His shiny silver coat glowed in the moonlight. "We're screwed..."

"We didn't do anything!" Zander's voice was as anxious as I felt.

I watched the alpha carefully as he stopped a few feet away. If they intended to kill us wouldn't they have done so already? Why was he hesitating? He was close enough that I could see his deep blue eyes. His eyes were searching mine as mine were searching his. Maybe I could reason with him. It was worth a shot.

"Whatever you think we did... We don't feed on humans." I told him, remembering why Jacob's tribe didn't allow vampires on their land. "We feed on animals. We don't want trouble. So if we are on your land, we'll leave and never come back. I know you don't trust me... but my word is all I have."

"Jade, what are you doing?" Zander whispered to me.

"Trying to reason with him. I used to deal with wolves everyday, remember?"

The alpha suddenly went blurry and I was face to face with a human. Kind of... He was tall, like Jacob had been. He had shaggy dark hair and looked to be in his late 20's. His eyes were such a deep blue that I was surprised he was even Indian. This was good sign though. He was willing to talk to me.

"What are you doing on our land?" His voice was deep and firm.

"Um, well... honestly. We were just walking." I tried to stay as calm as possible and keep to the truth.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"We were bored... Happens a lot when you can't sleep." My body was just itching to take him down. But I fought against my natural vampiric urges and won.

"You've dealt with wolves before." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes. When I was human. It's kinda a long story... but um, my lover was wolf who imprinted on me. We got caught up with some bad vampires and I ended up like this."

"And where is your 'lover'?"

"Home I hope... I haven't seen him since the day I became this." I motioned to myself.

"You know a lot about wolves for a vampire."

"I'm telling you the truth. Jacob told me a lot about your kind. See, his tribe doesn't allow vampires on their land either. So, I figured that's why you were after us."

"You're just passing through?"

"Well we planned on walking till we became bored or hungry. Then we'd just turn around and go back home."

"You're stationed?"

"Sort of. It's in the middle of nowhere, far away from humans. We don't do humans. I refused to eat that way."

"Stay where you are." The alpha said as he started to walk toward me. I stood as still as a statue. I felt Zander tense behind me so I squeezed his hand in reassurance. The alpha approached me slowly, carefully watching my movements. I didn't move. I could hear the other members of the pack growling and whining in discontent. The alpha ignored them and stopped only a foot away from me.

His deep blue eyes searched mine before he slowly leaned forward. I closed my eyes and held my breath. I was sure he wouldn't hurt me but I was prepared if he tried to. I heard him take a deep sniff before he took a step backwards, his feet crunching under the woodland floor. I opened my eyes and allowed myself to breath. Of course, I didn't need to breathe but it was just a habit. The wolf scent filled my nostrils and I had to grip Zander's hand tightly to control myself. I heard him whimper in pain.

"You don't smell of human blood." The alpha's eyes shifted to Zander, behind me. "He, however, has a faint scent."

"Because he used to feed off humans. I'm teaching him not to. He's doing very well at it."

The alpha's eyes locked with mine once again. "I'll let you go, harm free. But if you wonder into our land again we won't hesitate to attack."

"Understood. You'll never see us again." I smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

"Go before I change my mind." He growled.

"Right." I tugged on Zander's hand causing him to stumbled into me. He hissed in pain when our bodies collided. The hiss was not something the wolves neither needed nor wanted to hear. The alpha jumped backwards when a big black mass suddenly tackled me.

My back crashed into the leaf covered ground, a rock digging into my back. The big brown wolf on top of me growled deeply, his paws holding my arms down. But my strength was no match for his. I kicked the wolf off me causing it to squeak in pain as it was thrown back into a tree and snapping it in half.

I growled and searched for Zander. He was perfectly fine, standing where he was before. All the other wolves were on their knees while the alpha was growling. He hadn't phased back or anything. I remembered Jacob telling me that the alpha had total control over his pack. Kinda like Avery's power.

"Damnit." I hissed and rubbed my back. "That hurt!" The wolf that attacked me got back up onto its feet and bared its teeth at me. I glared at it, crouching down a bit. "Oh trust me buddy. You don't wanna fuck with me. You'll lose. Big time. Newborns have ten times the strength of normal vampires which means I can crush you without a second thought. And trust me; I don't want to do that."

The wolf just growled at me. "Jade! You're bleeding!" Zander called to me.

I blinked and looked down at myself. My left arm had three long cuts in it from the wolf's claws. "Son of a bitch." I shook my arm and the blood clotted. I flexed my bicep and the wound quickly healed, leaving three long pale scars from my shoulder to my wrist. My shirt was ripped and stained with blood. "Now I have two scars from two different wolves. I swear, this fucking sucks!" The wolf bent down like it was ready to attack again. "Fuck you!" I pointed at the wolf. "I warned you and you're ignoring it! That's not a wise decision."

"Shane!" The alpha yelled. The wolf suddenly stopped moving and fell to its knees. "Insolent wolf." He hissed. I blinked and turned to him. "Go. I can't control them all at once for too long."

"Uh... Thanks?"

"Jade! Let's go!" Zander was by my side and he grabbed my hand.

"Ah, right." I snapped out of my slight daze and took off running with Zander.

* * *

"How the hell did you not rip his head off?!" Zander asked, throwing his hands in the air as he paced in a circle around me. I sat on the floor, topless, and running my fingers over my new scar.

"I have no idea..." I bit my bottom lip and dug my nails into the scar. It was only a sharp pain that quickly went away. "You think I should have?"

"Duh!" Zander plopped down on the floor in front of me. "Then again, that probably would have caused all the other wolves to jump us and that would be bad..."

"Exactly..."

"But..." Zander shook his head. "You have amazing self control for a newborn."

I hummed. "I can't hurt a wolf. It's written into my brain."

"You looked more than ready to crush him."

"I was... Bastard..." I lifted my arm to get a better look at the scar that was warmer than the rest of my body. Just like the scar Jacob gave me. "I was okay with a scar from Jacob but not a wolf I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure we'll never see him again anyway."

"Yea." I titled my head at the scar. "When did he even have time to do this?"

"I don't know... It happened so fast. Even for me."

"I've never seen a wolf in action like that before. Unless you count the time Jacob attacked me... but he stopped... so that doesn't really count."

"They are good adversaries."

I nodded in agreement. "Now both arms are scared..." I pouted lightly, holding my arms out in front of me to look at them.

"Both sides of your neck too." Zander leaned forward and brushed his fingers over the scar he gave me.

"I'm a scarred mess."

"You're still sexy." Zander grabbed my arms and pulled me to him. I fell forward into him willingly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up into his lap. I sat in his lap with my legs bent behind him and my arms resting on his shoulders.

"Well thank you."

"I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed off actually." He laughed softly. "It was kinda hot."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was attacked by a wolf. You ain't getting any no matter how smooth you try to be."

"Aw..." He pouted, cutely. "Even if I let you top?"

"Even if you let me top." I nodded.

"Aww..." He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against my throat. "But I'm hungry."

"Well, you'll have to find someone else to satisfy that hunger." I pressed my palms against his shoulders, not really trying to get him off me. I was comfortable in his lap.

"But only you can." He nipped at my neck.

"Hm... Maybe after some food... I'm really hungry..."

He lifted his head and searched my eyes. "Yea?"

"I said maybe."

A grin split across his face. "A maybe is better than a no."

I rolled my eyes and gently kissed him. "Let's go hunt before I eat you instead." I crawled out of his lap.

"But I want you to eat me!" He got to his feet along with me.

I smirked at him. "Of course you do. I feel like a bear. How about you?" I asked while walking out of the dark room.

"Ah! Jade! Wait!" Zander ran after me.

* * *

_Wish I could hold you up in my arms._

_Keep you safe and sound from any harm._

_I can't seem to function from this far away._

_Every little moment looks so dull without your color in my day._

_Oh it feels so good to hear you speak._

_This is where I start to miss you more than I can bare._

_I hate this distance between us._

_I don't think it's fair._

_All my time spent wondering how to stay true to you._

_But you're not here and now I fear I'll never get back to you._

_Would have carried you to anywhere you please._

_Even if my limbs were broken and my body was diseased._

_I can't seem to operate from this far away. _

_There's a million little voices telling me I should have stayed. _

_Oh it feels so good to hear you speak._

_This is where I start to miss you more than I can bare._

_I hate this distance between us._

_I don't think it's fair._

_All my time spent wondering how I stayed true to you._

_But you're not here and now I fear I'll never get back to you._

_My blood aches from trying to make you appear._

_Oh it's just an awful sight to just see me in the mirror._

_This is where I start to miss you more than I can bare._

_I hate this distance between us._

_I don't think it's fair._

_All my time spent wondering why I stayed true to you._

_Cause you're not here and now it's clear I'm never going back to you._

_No, I'm never going back to you..._

* * *

"Jade?! Where'd you disappear off to?"

I turned my head to the door when I heard Zander calling me. "Come find me."

I heard his footsteps on the stairs and soon he appeared at the door. "Ah. What are you doing up here?"

"Did you know there was stuff up here?" I asked him, turning back to the wooden chest in front of me.

"No..." He walked over to me and got on his knees beside me.

"Did you ever wonder what happened to the people that lived here?" I poked at the lock on the chest.

"Not really... I did find it odd though that this house was just sitting here in the middle of nowhere with no one living in it. It obviously hasn't been lived in for a while. But the furniture and everything was left. Like they just disappeared."

"That's what I was thinking. Weird, huh?"

"Yup."

"You think... they wouldn't mind if we went through their stuff?"

Zander chuckled lightly. "They left it so obviously they didn't want it."

"Right." I smiled and easily snapped open the lock. "People always put old stuff and memories in the attic." I removed the lock and opened the chest. It was about the size of a clothes basket. The lid creaked as I opened it. "Clothes..." I moved to sit on my knees and pulled out the white laced piece of clothing.

I had to stand because it was so long. "A wedding dress." Zander said, looking at it from his place on the floor.

"Yea..." I looked it over. It was pretty. A little tinted yellow because of the way it was stored but it was still pretty. It was long sleeved with tiny little beading around the breast area. "It looks old... Really old..."

"Yea. The style is old."

I folded the dress back up and dusted off the floor before placing it beside me. I got back on my knees and dug through the chest. "It's like... their wedding chest..." I pulled out a few wedding pictures. They were old and in black and white.

"Oh wow." Zander plucked one from my hand to get a better look.

The one I was holding was of the bride and groom. They were both young and the bride was wearing the dress beside me. She was really pretty and oddly reminded me of my mother.

"Look." Zander showed me the back of the photograph. "It's dated August 5th, 1938."

I blinked and turned around the picture in my hand. It had the same date written on the back in the same handwriting. "Wow..." I placed the picture down and started to dig more into the box. There were newspaper clippings from around the same time and even the little bride and groom from their cake. "Why would they leave something like this behind?"

"Maybe... their kids had this house and didn't know it was up here?" Zander wondered.

I looked around the attic that was full of old boxes and some old furniture. "You think these boxes are all full of stuff like this?"

"Let's find out." Zander hopped up to his feet and strolled over to a cardboard box. He slipped his finger nail under the tape and cut it open. He flipped open the box and dug into it. "Ah, look at this." He pulled out an old framed photograph. He came back over to me and squatted beside me.

I leaned over his shoulder to get a good look. It was of the same man and woman from the wedding picture only a little older. It looked like a family portrait also in black and white. There were two children. A boy and a girl. Both about the age of eight.

"That box is full of them." Zander stood back up. "It's like they packed everything up before they left."

I nodded and got to my feet as well. Zander went back over to the box he found and went through it. I watched him a moment before going over to another chest that caught my attention. It was newer looking than the rest of the boxes. I titled my head at it before leaning down and pulling it out from under a vanity.

"Look, here's a picture of them outside this house." Zander said, holding up the picture. I looked at him but his eyes were on the small chest in my hands. "What's that?"

"I don't know." I brought it back over to where I was sitting before and placed it on the ground. It was dark brown with red handles and a red lock. It was only a little smaller than the wedding chest. It wasn't worn looking like the other either.

"Well, open it then." Zander got on his knees beside me.

I nodded at him and snapped the lock. It clicked and fell off the chest. I carefully opened the lid and let it fall backwards. It had suspension that kept it from falling all the way back. It was defiantly a newer chest than the wedding one.

It was full of a bunch of different things. Newspaper clippings, pictures, a photo album and a few other things. Zander grabbed the photo album while I reached for the brown teddy bear. It was soft against my fingertips and was a little worn. It wasn't that big, only about a foot tall. It had brown plastic eyes and a little red bow tie around its neck. It was so cute.

"Hey, look at this." Zander nudged my arm. I hugged the bear to my chest and leaned over to look at the album in Zander's lap. "It's like a baby book only not." He flipped through a few pages. "All color." He flipped back to the front. "Ah." Written in permanent marker on the back of the cover was a name and date. "Matthew Alexander Reynolds. April 10th 1989."

I blinked. "He's my age."

Zander glanced at me before flipping to a page of the book. "It goes from him being a baby till he's about sixteen." He flipped to the last page with pictures. The boy in the picture was smiling at the camera, his dark auburn hair reflecting off the flash and his green eyes shining. He had a small dog in his arms and this house was in the background. "He lived here..."

"Why does he have a box dedicated to him?" I wondered aloud before returning to the box. I held the bear in one hand while digging through the box. Zander was content looking through the pictures. I picked up a stray picture of the boy when he was about ten. I guessed that the two people standing with him were his parents. I placed the picture beside me before reaching back into the chest.

I pulled out a newspaper clipping and the headline caught my attention. "'Boy missing in the mountains of Virginia'." I read aloud. Zander scooted closer to me and read over my shoulder as I read it. "'On August 17th of this year, a young boy vanished while visiting his grandparents in the mountains near Grundy, Virginia.'" I skimmed the rest of the article. "It's dated 2005."

"He went missing?"

"This was his grandparents house..."

I put the paper down and pulled out another one. "'Reynolds boy still nowhere to be found.'" I read another headline. I pulled out another article. There were atleast ten of them all about the missing boy from the pictures. The last article was dated January 23rd 2006. "'After months of searching, Matthew Reynolds is still no where to be found. The police have officially called off the search, while claiming that if the boy had gotten lost it was too late for him to be alive. The family is still atleast searching for his body but so far they have found nothing.'"

"That's so sad..." Zander said.

I nodded in agreement with him. "I wonder what really happened to him... It just says he vanished... Not that he wondered into the woods and never came back. You think he was kidnapped?" I asked Zander while putting the newspaper clippings into a pile.

"Who would be way out here and stupid enough to kidnap a sixteen year old?"

"Good point..." I put the newspaper clippings back into the chest. "I feel bad for his family... That's probably why they abandoned this house. I guess these are things that they don't want to remember."

Zander nodded and placed the photo album back into the chest. "Let's go through this stuff later. It's making me depressed." I nodded and closed the chest. "Ah, the bear."

I clutched the bear to my chest. "I'm keeping it."

Zander smiled softly at me. "Alright." He swiftly got to his feet and held out his hand to me. I slipped my free hand into his and he lifted me to my feet effortlessly. "Let's go cuddle on the couch and watch the fire." He tugged on my hand and led me back downstairs.

* * *

I stared at the small brown bear that was sitting on my chest. Its eyes were reflecting mine from the small amount of moonlight coming in the window. I shifted on the couch, holding the bear in a sitting position with one hand while the other rested behind my head as a pillow. I could see my own pink-ish eyes reflected in the bear's brown ones. I'd grown attached to the bear I found in that chest in the attic.

That was a few months ago and neither Zander nor I had gone back up there since. I tugged gently at the bear's red tie. A year. It had been about a year since I last saw Jacob. The dull ache in my heart had yet to disappear. It was always there. The bear reminded me of Jacob. That's why I kept it. That's why I was attached to it. I wasn't sure how much longer I could go without him.

"Jade, you're not going to fucking believe this!" Zander's voice echoed down the hallway as his footsteps drew near. I noticed that there were two sets of footsteps and I sensed another vampire. I blinked and sat up, the bear tumbling into my lap. I turned to face the door, curious as to who was with Zander.

Zander entered the room first followed by a slightly taller boy. Zander grinned at me and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him over to me. "Looky who I found wondering the woods to shy to come say hi to us."

The boy averted his eyes to the ground and if he could have blushed I was sure he would have. I blinked at him in surprise. He looked just like his picture. "Oh my gosh." I got to my feet and approached the auburn haired boy. I carefully grabbed his chin and made his eyes meet mine. His golden eyes searched mine and I could see the slight fear in them.

"I about freaked out when I found him." Zander grinned, letting go of the boy's hand.

I released the boy's chin and smiled at him. "Well I'll be damned..."

"You are!" Zander jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I laughed at him. "Well aren't you hyper."

"We have a new friend!" Zander hopped off of me and bounced on his heels. Sometimes, I never really understood his mood swings. He was like a five year old one minute and his normal self the next.

I rolled my eyes at Zander and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on." He allowed me to pull him to the couch and make him sit down. I picked up the bear that fell onto the floor and sat back down beside the boy, holding the bear in my hands. He glanced at the bear and I could tell he recognized it.

I smiled at him and held it out to him. He cautiously reached out for it before taking it from me. "Don't worry. We won't hurt you or anything. You're one of us."

"Right!" Zander sat down behind me on the couch and rested his chin on my shoulder to watch the boy.

I was turned, my leg bent up on the couch, facing the boy fully. The boy turned the bear over in his hands, nodding a bit. "I'm Jade." He raised his golden eyes to meet mine. "And he's Zander in case he didn't already introduce himself."

"I did." Zander nuzzled my cheek.

"You're... Matthew, right?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Matt."

"Alright Matt. What brings you back here?" He titled his head at me slightly. "We found a chest in the attic that had all these pictures of you and newspaper clippings about your disappearance."

"Oh..." He stared at the bear in his hands. "I haven't been here in years..." His voice was soft and fluid. Not too deep and not to high. I liked it. He was quite handsome too. Still young looking, since he was probably sixteen when he was turned but still attractive.

"What happened?"

"I was... in the woods, playing with my dog when this man came out of no where. I don't really remember much... Just a lot of pain and then I was this." He shrugged. "It took me a while to figure out where I was and what I was. I couldn't come back here... until I knew I could control myself..."

"I know that feeling." I patted his leg.

"Where... are they?" He met my eyes. "My family?"

I glanced at Zander who shrugged. "We... don't know. This house was empty when we found it."

"Oh..." He lowered his eyes to the floor.

"But um, you're more than welcome to stay with us. You're feeding habits are like ours."

Matt raised his eyes and glanced between me and Zander. "But... your eyes..."

"Yea. I know. They're not golden yet. But they will be. I was only turned a year ago and Zander was a human feeder before I came along. So it'll take some time for him."

"Oh... Okay."

"So, do you know much about vampires?"

"Not really... I've avoided other vampires... That's why I didn't approach you guys. I wasn't sure what you'd do."

"Well, then I'm glad Zander got to you first." I smiled at him. "You can stay with us. It's good to have company. Zander can be annoying sometimes but you get used to it."

"Hey!" Zander bopped the top of my head. "That's not funny."

"Ah, but it's true."

Zander pouted cutely at me. "Jade..."

I rolled my eyes. "Ah fine." I kissed him gently. "You're not annoying."

"Yay!" He pounced on me, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind.

Matt blinked at us, his eyes a little wide. "I... didn't realize you two were..."

I blinked back at him. "What?" I glanced at Zander who just grinned at me. "Oh! You mean... We're not. Together I mean. If that's what you were wondering."

"You're so mean, Jade." Zander nuzzled his cheek against the top of my head.

"Well we're not." Matt just smiled softly at us. "Oh, and fair warning, Zander's a sex obsessed machine. So if he hits on you just hit him."

"Hey!" Zander bopped my head again.

"What? You are."

"What if he _**wants**_ it?"

"Then so be it."

"You won't get jealous?"

"Why the hell would I get jealous?"

"Aw! Jade! You're so mean!"

Matt suddenly started laughing which caused us to stop fighting. Zander and I blinked at each other before looking at Matt. "You two are so funny." He said with a smile on his face.

Zander and I grinned at each other. "Good. So you'll stay?"

"Yea. I'll stay."

"Yay!" Zander hopped off the couch. "Now we've started our own Covent. And Jade is the leader."

"What? Why me?"

"As I said before, because you are the strongest." Zander poked my nose.

I blinked and crinkled my nose. "I am so not leader material."

"You've kept us safe thus far." Zander grinned at me. "You saved us from those wolves, remember?"

"Wolves?" Matt spoke up.

"Yea. He was awesome too."

"It's not like I fought them. I did the mature thing and talked to them." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Wow. You've survived wolves?" Matt asked, slightly in awe.

"Um... well..."

"He sure has! And he has the scars to prove it. Of course, he hates to show them but still!"

"Could I... see?" Matt asked. "Please?"

I sighed softly and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to show him the scar left by that stupid wolf a few months ago. "It goes all the way to my shoulder."

"Wow..." He reached out and carefully touched the scar that was a little darker than my normal skin. "It's warm..."

"Weird, huh?"

Matt nodded and trailed his fingers down my arm. I shivered at the feeling causing him to stop. Zander hummed and placed his hand on top of Matt's head. "He does that when I touch them too."

"It just feels different." I told them.

"Right. Well," Zander removed his hand from Matt's head. "I was hunting when I found this cute little thing, so I'm going back to that. I'm hungry."

"Mm. I'll join you." I got to my feet. "You wanna come, Matt?"

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

I took a deep breath, another human habit that died hard. The sky over the small town of Marion, Virginia was overcast with dark clouds. It was sure to start raining soon. I watched the people walk past from behind a tree that was planted between two buildings. The alleyway I was in was mostly dark from shadows but past that was a small town full of people.

I was here for one reason. It was a test. To see if I could handle being around humans without snapping. Zander and Matt were home, with no idea of what I was doing. Two months had passed since Matt had joined us and I had finally had enough. I had to go back to Forks. I didn't intend to see Jacob. I couldn't. But I could atleast see Jasper. Maybe. If he was willing to see me. I'd just ask him how everything was and leave. Maybe... I might stay... But that would mean taking Zander and Matt with me. I knew Matt could deal with humans fine but I was unsure about Zander. _I'll just go to Forks alone... and if I want to stay then I'll tell Zander._

"What are you doing?"

I jumped at the voice, surprised I didn't sense him coming. "Zander." I gasped. "What the hell?"

"You disappeared. So we followed."

"We?"

Matt stepped out from behind another tree at the edge of the forest. "Sorry. Zander made me come."

I sighed. "Ah... Fine..."

"So what are you doing?" Zander asked, leaning against the wall of the building. Matt walked over to us, obviously as curious as Zander was.

"I'm here to see if I can handle being around humans without complications."

"Uh... Why?" Zander raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because I want to go back to Forks."

"What?" Zander pushed off the wall. "Why?"

"I... I just want to see how everyone is... I won't go see Jacob. But maybe Jasper. You know, just get an update."

Matt glanced between us. He only knew a little about my life before being a vampire. "Are you sure, Jade?" Zander titled his head at me. "What if you want to stay?"

"Then I'll stay. Jasper and his family live perfectly fine there."

"And when were you going to tell us?" Matt asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "Well... I was going to go there alone... then come back."

"Nope. You're not going alone. You can't leave us." Zander wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You're stuck with us."

"He's right." Matt said, nodding. "We'll go with you. And if you want to stay, I'm okay with it."

"See, I know you can deal with humans." I told Matt. "But I'm not sure about you, Zander. Or myself. Not yet anyway."

Zander bounced on his heels. "Well, humans are... what? About ten feet away from us and I haven't even noticed." He grinned at me. "And you seem to be doing fine as well."

"Yea, but I need to interact with them. Be really close with them and know I'll be fine. You too."

Zander nodded. "Alright. So let's do this. I have enough self control to run away if it gets too much to handle."

"Okay... Matt?"

"I'm fine."

I sighed softly and slipped out from under Zander's arm. "Let's go then." I turned and started to walk out of the alley. Zander and Matt followed closely behind me. It had started to mist lightly when we stepped out onto the sidewalk. The town reminded me of Forks. Small but well populated.

It was afternoon so people were shopping and kids were getting off of school. We were on main street which consisted of the stores and businesses. Even a school. It looked like a middle school from the kids standing around outside. The light mist didn't seem to bother the people of Marion.

We passed people as we walked down the sidewalk and the scent really didn't seem to bother me. People were giving us long glances though. I couldn't blame them. Three, good-looking, pale boys dressed all in black wasn't something you'd see everyday in a town like that. We were walking at normal human pace and the two behind me seemed to be doing fine.

But then I heard Zander squeak which caused me to stop walking. I turned around to see Zander rubbing the back of his head and Matt was picking up a soccer ball. I knew that didn't actually hurt Zander but he was pretty good at acting human.

"Sorry!" A small blonde boy around the age of eight came running over to us. "It didn't go in the direction I tried to kick it in." He stopped in front of us and grinned at us. "Sorry about that." He said to Zander.

"It's fine." Zander stopped rubbing the back of his head and smiled at the boy.

"Here." Matt handed the boy his ball back.

"Thanks!" The boy grinned at us before running back across the street to his group of friends who were watching us.

"Well, that went well." I said to them before turning around and walking again.

"I think I did very well." Zander said, catching up to walk beside me.

"You did. Pretending to be hurt." I smiled at him.

Zander smirked at me. "Hey, I remember what it's like."

"Excuse me."

I stopped in my tracks, almost bumping into the girl who spoke. Matt wasn't watching where he was going however and ran into me. I stumbled forward, like any normal human would, and did bump into the girl causing her to fall back onto her bum.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I knelled down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Her cheeks became slightly pink.

Using the sleeve of my hoodie to cover my hand I helped her to her feet. "I'm really sorry about that. My friend wasn't watching where he was going."

"Sorry." Matt rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly.

"It's okay. No harm done." The blonde girl smiled at me while brushing off her jeans. "I wanted to ask if my little brother hurt you at all."

Zander blinked. "Oh. No, I'm fine. He just surprised me is all. He apologized."

"Oh. Good." Her blue eyes sparkled when she smiled. She looked to be about seventeen. "Um, I've never seen you three before. Are you new around here? Or visiting?"

"Visiting." I told her.

"Oh, from where?" The wind blew slightly, causing her long wavy blonde hair to move in the wind. I stiffened when her floral scent filled my senses. I fought my urges and forced a smile.

"Washington. Our grandparents live out in the mountains."

She glanced between the three of us. "You all are brothers?"

"Cousins." Zander stated leaning his elbow on my shoulder.

"Oh." She smiled. "So, you're staying in the mountains?"

"Yup. Nice and quiet."

"Oh! How rude of me." She blushed. "My name is Claire."

"Zander."

"Matt."

"And I'm Jade."

Her face turned redder when I spoke. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then the clouds let loose and it started to down pour. Zander squeaked since he hated getting wet. Claire grabbed my wrist and quickly pulled me out of the rain. Zander and Matt followed behind quickly. I shook my head, shaking the rain from my head. I looked around and realized she pulled me into a small diner. The door to the diner dinged when her little brother and his friends ran inside all wet. We moved away from the door to let them pass. They ran over to a booth and sat down, chatting away.

"Um," I blinked and looked at Claire. She was blushing again. "Why don't you three join me and my friends until the rain stops?" She motioned to a booth were two other girls were sitting.

"Um..." I glanced at Zander.

_**Sure, why not? Better practice. You said you wanted to get close to them.**_

"Sure." I told her.

Claire smiled at me and pulled me over to the booth. I hadn't realized she still had a hold of my wrist. Staking her claim I supposed. The two girls already sitting down smiled up at us. "This is Sara." She motioned to the dark brown haired girl. "And this is Laura." She motioned to the dirty blonde.

The booth was big enough for all six of us, so Claire released my cloth covered wrist and sat down beside her friends. Matt slid into the booth first, followed by Zander and then me. I wasn't exactly sure why she wanted us to join her and her friends but I wasn't really complaining. Zander hated the rain so we were stuck her until the rain stopped. He could handle a little mist but it looked like it was going to rain for a while.

"You don't get out into the sun much, do you?" Claire asked me, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand.

I blinked at her, surprised by her bluntness. "Ah, not really."

"What do you do then? For fun I mean."

"Ah... Read. _A lot._"

She smiled at me. "I'm a book worm too."

_Wouldn't be able to tell by her tan_. "What do you like to read?"

"Hm." She leaned back into the booth and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fantasy usually. I'm a sucker for a good romance."

"Me too." I glanced at Zander who was in a conversation with Sara. Matt was talking to Laura. I didn't have much social experience but it looked like a triple date or something...

"Really?" Claire smiled, showing her perfectly white teeth. "What kind of romance? I'm really into vampire romances. The whole thing is really appealing."

I just blinked at her. _Ha... this is so weird..._

_**Jade's a human magnet. **_

I felt Zander nudge my arm and I couldn't help the small smirk that came to my face. "Oh, really? Do you believe they really exist? Vampires?"

Claire nodded. "I do. I've always wanted to actually meet one. Or a shape shifter. They're cool too."

I tried as hard as I could not to laugh. This girl seriously wanted to meet a vampire? Was she insane? He'd probably eat her before she had a chance to realize he was a vampire. _Ah wait... I'm a vampire... Haha. How funny..._

"Yea, Vampires are pretty cool. I'm a werewolf fan to be honest." I shrugged nonchalantly. Zander grabbed my hand under the table. I glanced at him from the corner of my and he was looking at me too. He smiled softly and returned his attention to the girl in front of him. I tilted my head at him slightly before shifting my eyes back to Claire. She was staring at me, glancing between me and Zander.

"Werewolves?" She let her arms fall to her sides. "But they're so... scary..."

I chuckled lightly. "And vampires aren't? They drain your blood."

"Yea... but they do it all sensual."

_Only if you get lucky sweetie..._

_**I think she's trying to get lucky with you**_**. **

I felt Zander squeeze my hand. "Maybe. But wolves are so cool. Think about it." I leaned forward resting my chin in my hand. "They can transform whenever they want into a beautiful elegant creature that can rip a bear to pieces. They are the vampires' one and true enemy."

"I thought werewolves became these half human half wolf things..." She pondered.

"That's one theory I suppose... But I kno... I think that they just transform into real wolves."

"That's... an interesting idea. Better than turning into weird ugly creatures."

"Exactly."

"You think they eat humans?"

I shook my head at her. "I think they eat animals. Atleast, I hope they do." I gave her a small smile.

She returned it. "Yea. I guess werewolves could be cooler than vampires. But you can't really have a romance with a werewolf, could you?"

_I beg to differ. _"Why couldn't you? They're human too."

She bit her bottom lip. "But it's more appealing to be with a vampire."

I raised an eyebrow at her. _Is that why Edward's so popular? _"I just don't get that..."

"When you think of a werewolf you don't think about its human form. With Vampires they always have the same form. The same perfect form."

"You have a point there." _Though I'm not sure about the perfect thing... Depends what vampire you run into._

_**You're perfect, sweetie. Perfect, sexy-**_

_Shut up! You're messing with my attention span here..._

_**Hehe, sorry.**_

"You know..." She lowered her eyes and a light blush came to her cheeks. "You kinda look like a vampire right out of a romance novel."

I blinked and Zander started laughing beside me.

_**OMG! This girl is so clever! **_

I gave him a quick glare which shut him right up. But he still had a grin on his face. Sara looked lost and was glancing between me and Claire. Matt and Laura were too caught up in their conversation to notice.

"Ah... Um..." I leaned back and ran my free hand through my slightly damp hair. "Thanks?"

Claire's face became redder and that's when I realized she found me attractive. I really didn't know what to say. She met my eyes shyly, the blush still on her cheeks. "It's your eyes that make you look like one. Are those... contacts?"

_Shit... my eyes. I forgot about them. Zander's too. Matt's eyes fit in perfectly with humans but ours don't. Fuck..._

"Uh..."

"It's a pigment problem." Zander told her for me. "Runs in our family. Kinda like being albino but not exactly. It's kinda hard to explain."

"Oh." She blinked. "Does it affect your vision?"

"Nope. Thank goodness or we'd be screwed." Zander told her with a grin.

I squeezed his hand in thanks and he returned the squeeze. "We were born with them."

"That's so cool!" Sara said, catching Zander's attention once again.

"Yea." Claire smiled at me.

_OK, so maybe this isn't THAT bad..._

* * *

"GAH! I thought we were never going to leave there!" Zander complained as he plopped down onto the couch.

I walked over to him and grabbed him, pulling him off the couch. "You're gonna get it wet."

He blinked before a smirk spread across his face. "We could get something else wet."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from him. "I told you tying to be smooth don't work with me."

"Damn." Matt started chuckling earning Zander's attention. "Matt!" Zander suddenly attacked him. "Will you love me?"

Matt's face went into a short state of shock. "Uh, what?"

I couldn't help but start laughing. "Aw, Zander, you've embarrassed him!"

Zander grinned and licked Matt's cheek. "Come play with me."

"Ah... um..." Matt glanced between me and Zander.

I held up my hands. "Hey, do with him what you want." I turned to the fireplace and squatted down in front of it to start a new fire.

"Ah, don't worry Matt. I'm not gonna do anything." Zander said before plopping down on the floor beside me. "Whatcha doing?"

"What does it look like?" I threw a log into the fireplace.

"Making a fire~."

"Exactly."

"Are you cold?"

"No. You know why I do this."

Zander blinked. "Oh. Right." He leaned back on his palms. "You know, that girl was totally hitting on you the whole time."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "I know. I think she thought I could be her personal vampire look-a-like."

"Poor girl. She didn't have a chance."

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the box of matches from beside the fireplace. "Shut up."

"I don't think it helped that she saw you two holding hands when he left." Matt said, sitting down on my other side.

Zander giggled. "Did you see the look on her face?" He started giggling more. "It was priceless!"

I struck a match and lit some old newspaper before throwing it onto the small pile of logs. "Gay and incest. Wonderful." Matt busted out laughing along with Zander. "You two are horrible."

"What? You were... the one... holding hands... with him." Matt said between laughter.

I grumbled and sat down on my bum, bringing my knees to my chest. "Yea, yea..."

"Sara started blushing when she saw us." Zander said, calming down. "Like she was turned on by what she saw or something."

I snorted. "Right. Now that's weird."

"Hey, there are girls out there that get turned on by two guys together."

"And I never want to meet those girls."

Matt chuckled. "Me neither."

I hugged my knees to my chest as the fire started to pick up. "So creepy..." I mumbled.

"I'm hungry." Zander got to his feet. "Anyone else?" Matt raised his hand. "Haha. Then come on." Matt got to his feet as well. "Jade? You coming?"

"No... You two go ahead..."

"You sure?"

"Yea. I'm fine."

"Okay..." Zander squatted down beside me and kissed my cheek. "We won't be gone long."

"Okay. I'll be right here." Zander nodded, stood back up and left with Matt behind him.

My eyes stayed on the bright fire. I scooted a little closer to it till the tips of my shoes were a few inches away from the flames. I yearned for the heat. Flaming, burning, scorching heat. I had to feel it. It wasn't Jacob but it was as close as I could get. I always wondered what it would feel like to have him hug me now. _Would it burn? Like if I touch this fire... Is that how it would feel?_

I reached my hand out and stuck it into a flame. A burning sensation but nothing I couldn't handle. Zander was wrong though. My skin didn't melt or even burn. After a moment, the feeling went away. Like my hand went numb. I clenched my fist in the flame but I could still feel. I removed my hand and stared at it. Nothing. It confused me. Fire was how you killed a vampire. Atleast I thought it was... _Maybe it only works if the vampire is in pieces... _

_Zander and I passed the test today. _I wrapped my arm back around my legs. _We did really well..._ I couldn't believe that I had sat across three female humans for atleast four hours and I didn't have one urge to harm them. I never acquired a taste for human blood, so maybe it was easier for me. I didn't even know what human blood tasted like.

My gums then started to ache. _Shit, don't think about it._ I ran my tongue over my teeth to sooth the aching. After a few seconds it went away. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. The dull ache in my heart had yet to go away. I was sure it would never go away. Imprinting was a permanent thing.

_But I wasn't the one who imprinted..._

Still, I might as well have been the one. Imprinting meant that our souls were intertwined for the rest of eternity. _I think... _So did that mean that Jacob _was_ in as much pain as I was? The situation was so messed up. I didn't choose to leave him. I had to leave him. For his own safety. And everyone else's. I didn't even know the wolf that first attacked me was Jacob. I had no clue. _Besides... He didn't chase after me when I ran off..._

It was something neither of us could change. I was a vampire. I'd willing walk into a pack of wolves and let them rip me apart if it wasn't for Zander. He needed me. Even though he now had Matt, they both needed me. But Zander especially. I had realized that he had become very dependant on me. I wasn't complaining though. It felt nice to be needed.

The fire felt great against my cool skin. I unhooked my arms from my knees and sat Indian style. I pulled up the right sleeve of my hoodie to reveal the deep big crescent shaped scar that covered most of my forearm. I ran my fingers over the slightly darker scar, feeling the soft warmth.

It was interesting. When I was human, a vampiric scar was a few degrees cooler than my normal skin temperature. But now that I'm a vampire, those scars have no temperature difference but the wolf scars do. A few degrees warmer. The scar was a permanent reminder of Jacob. Maybe not the best reminder considering he tried to bite my arm off, but still, a reminder none the less.

_Since I heard that song at the diner today, I just can't get Jacob off my mind._ Well, he was usually on my mind anyway. But this time it was worse. It was making my chest ache more than normal. The song just seemed to hit home and when I completely froze to listen to it, Claire thought I was in pain. I was though... and more.

_I miss the sound of your voice._

_I miss the rush of your skin._

_And I miss the still of the silence as you breathe out and I breathe in._

_If I could walk on water._

_If I could tell you what's next._

_Make you believe._

_Make you forget._

_So come on get higher._

_Loosen my lips._

_Faith and desire._

_And the swing of your hips._

_Just to pull me down hard and drown me in love._

_I miss the sound of your voice._

_Loudest thing in my head..._

_And I ache to remember..._

_All the violent sweet perfect words that you said._

_If I could walk on water._

_If I could tell you what's next._

_Make you believe._

_Make you forget._

_So come on get higher._

_Loosen my lips._

_Faith and desire._

_And the swing of your hips._

_Just to pull me down hard and drown me in love._

_I miss the pull of your heart._

_I taste the sparks on your tongue._

_I see angels and devils and god when you come..._

_On, Hold on_

_Sing sha la la la_

_So come on get higher._

_Loosen my lips._

_Faith and desire._

_And the swing of your hips._

_Just to pull me down hard and drown me in love._

_It's all wrong..._

_So come on..._

_It's so right..._

_Cause..._

_Everything works in your arms._

If I had tears to shed I was sure I would have cried right then and there. But I didn't. I couldn't. I just stared into the fire as small memories of Jacob and me flooding my mind.

**Flashback**

"_I can NOT believe I'm doing this." I grumbled while straightening up my red tie. "Why am I doing this again?"_

"_Because, sweetie, you can't miss your senior prom." My mother brushed off my shoulders while standing behind me._

_I stared at my reflection in the big full length mirror. I was wearing a black tux that my mother insisted I get with a white collared shirt underneath with a red vest and tie. I looked like I was in a wedding or something._

"_Gah... I hate this..." I leaned forward a bit to fix my hair. It wasn't spiked in the back like usual. But I still had a fringe going across my forehead. The red streaks that I once had from long ago had washed out so my hair was just straight black. I was thinking about putting in some bright green streaks but I wasn't sure yet. _

"_You look great, Jade." My mother told me, smiling at me in the mirror. "Handsome." She tilted her head slightly. "Actually, you look like your father when I went to prom with him."_

"_Wonderful." I rolled my eyes and tried to fix my eyeliner. "Weren't you pregnant with me at your prom?"_

"_Six months." She grinned. "Danced so much that I went into false labor pains. I was terrified I was going to have you right there on the dance floor." She wrapped her arms around me from behind. "But you stayed put. Two months later you popped out." _

"_During your honeymoon."_

"_Yup. Your poor father. We were all the way in Mexico and he had no idea what to do." She started giggling. "You weren't due for another month and we had everything planned. The doctor, the hospital."_

_I blinked at her in the mirror. "Wait... I was born in Mexico? You never told me that."_

"_Don't worry sweetie, you're an American citizen." She patted the top of my head._

"_Ah! My hair! Don't do that." I tried to fix my hair._

"_I swore I gave birth to a boy."_

"_Shush."_

_She giggled but then stopped when the door bell rang. "He's here!" She grabbed the camera from my desk and ran out of the room. I sighed and gave my self one last look over in the mirror before deeming myself presentable. "Jade! Jacob's here!" My mom called up the stairs._

"_Coming!" I called back. I took a deep breath before turning and leaving my room. This was so different than when I went to homecoming twice with Jacob. Then, it was more casual. But prom was so formal. I wondered what Jacob looked like as I came down the stairs._

_I was almost blinded by a bright flash though and missed a step. Before I could fall, two warm, strong arms caught me. I blinked and found Jacob grinning at me as he put me back down on my feet. My mom was giggling, the camera up to her face as she took another picture. I grumbled and straightened myself up. I shook my head and rolled my shoulders. "Well that could have been bad..."_

"_But it wasn't." Jacob ducked his head down and kissed my cheek. As soon as he did, another flash went off._

"_Ah! Mom!" I turned to her. "You are NOT sending that one to dad."_

"_Aw." She pouted, lowering the camera. "But it was so cute."_

"_Promise me."_

"_Alright fine. Now get together." She motioned for us to do so. "I want a pretty prom picture." Before I could say anything, Jacob wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. "Smile!" Automatically I did as told and the flash went off. "Perfect!"_

_After a couple hundred more pictures my mom was finally pushing us out of the house. "Go. Go. Or you'll be late."_

"_Ok, Ok."_

"_Stay out as late as you want!" She waved to us as we made our way to my car. _

"_Alright." I waved back at her and sighed when she finally went back into the house. "Jeez that woman is insane."_

"_But she is your mother."_

"_Yea, Yea..."_

"_Jade, wait." _

_I stopped walking and turned back to Jacob. Finally, I got to really see what he looked like. He was dressed in a tux, just like me. Albeit he looked so much sexier than me. His tie was dark blue and loosened a bit. He never did like to wear things too tight. God, he looked gorgeous. "What?"_

"_I didn't get to properly greet you." He smirked softly and moved closer to me. Out of instinct, I backed up right into my car. Jacob chuckled softly and placed his hands on my hips. "You look amazing." He pressed his body to mine and leaned down, kissing my lips softly._

_My heart sped up and I could feel the heat come to my cheeks. "T-Thank you. You look great too."_

_He slipped his arms around my waist and hugged me to his chest. He leaned his head down to my neck and kissed it softly. "Really Jade... You look... I can't even find a word to describe it..."_

_His hot breath tickled my ear and I felt a small heat start to pool in the pit of my stomach. "Jacob..."_

_He leaned his head back so we could meet eye to eye. The grin on his face made me want to melt into a big pile of goo. "I don't know if I can go through the night without jumping you."_

_I swallowed hard. "Well, you'll just have to." I patted his shoulder._

_Swiftly, he leaned down and caught my lips with his. I didn't fight him. I never could. My eyes closed shut and my arms slipped around his neck, pulling him closer. A light growl escaped his throat as he pressed his lips harder against mine. Jacob was serious. Very serious. He pressed me harder against the car and he ran his tongue across the seam of my lips. I parted them and he took no time in slipping his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered softly, burying my hand into his shaggy hair. _

_After a moment, we pulled apart for air. I panted lightly, causing small puffs to appear in the cool air. Jacob licked his lips, still grinning. I swallowed hard and tried to regain control of my body._

"_Ah... Um... Prom... We'll be late."_

_Jacob pouted. "You really want to go?"_

"_Of course not. I'd rather continue what you started. But I didn't get dressed up for nothing. Someone other than you and my mother is going to see me like this."_

_Jacob sighed. "Fine." The smirk returned. "But afterward, you're mine."_

"_Fine."_

Little did I know that that would be the first night Jacob and I slept together. Well, we always slept together. But I meant... Sexually. It was an experience I would never forget. And something that was repeated a lot. Jacob had a high sex drive. He blamed it on his animal instincts but I wasn't convinced. Nor was I complaining actually.

_The moon in the star scattered sky shone brightly, lighting everything it touched. I hummed softly to myself, comfortable sitting between Jacob's legs with my back pressed to his bare chest. His head was resting a top mine, watching me as I continued to draw the moss covered tree trunk in front of us._

"_Jacob?"_

"_Hm?" He shifted his arms around my waist to hold me tighter._

"_I've been wondering something lately."_

"_What?"_

_I stopped in my drawing and stared at his arms around me. "What would you have done... If Jasper was too late and couldn't suck the venom out?"_

_Jacob was quiet for a few minutes. He sighed softly and tightened his arms around me. "I'm... not sure really... what I'd do if you became a vampire."_

_I grabbed his hand and linked his fingers with mine. "Would you hate me?"_

"_Of course not." He leaned his head down and kissed my cheek. "I'll always love you, Jade. No matter what."_

"_Good. But what if... he killed me instead?"_

_Jacob squeezed my hand. "Then I wouldn't be far behind you."_

_I blinked. "No."_

"_What?"_

"_No. If something like that ever happens. Don't."_

"_Jade, I can't live without you. And no, that's not some sappy cliché thing. I literally can't." He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "It's impossible. It's a wolf thing. I'd never move on and would eventually become an empty soulless being. Once we imprint, we imprint for life."_

_My heart sped up at his words. "So... what if I just so happen to accidentally die before you do."_

"_I won't let that happen." His words were firm. Like he was promising me that. _

"_Ok... But what if, say when we get really old, I die before you of old age? You can't prevent that Jacob."_

"_I know. Then I'd die soon after you. And not by my own hand. I'll live as long as you do."_

_I blinked. "Really? Well that's convenient."_

_Jacob chuckled, causing his chest to rumble against my back. "Yes, it can be."_

I blinked at the dying fire. I rubbed my eyes, thankful I didn't have tears. I leaned forward and threw another log on the fire. I sat back, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them. I forgot about that effect of imprinting. _Does that mean... that since my lifespan has become infinite... that Jacob's has as well?_ My eyes widened at the thought.

"Holy shit... If that's the case... Then Jacob will live as long as me. No matter what. Whether we're together or not." I whispered into the cool air.

I shook my head. _No... I'm probably wrong..._

_I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. Jacob was wrong_ _though. I wasn't pure... but I wasn't going to argue with him. He took it better than I expected. Of course, I was expecting the worse. Though now, I felt stupid. Jacob was never going to get angry at me for what happened. He wasn't like that. I suddenly felt undeserving. But no way in hell was I going to let him get away. _

_Carefully, I pulled out of his arms and turned to face him. I moved forward and straddled his lap. He stared at me confused as I wrapped both arms around his neck, wincing at the slight pain in my right wrist._

"_Jade?" Jacob tilted his head up at me, his warm brown eyes searching mine as I leaned my head closer to his. Atleast in his lap we met eye to eye._

_I took a deep breath before pressing my lips to his. He was still only a second before responding. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips back to mine. I felt it then. That fire from my dream but this time, it wasn't painful. It was pleasurable. A burning sensation streaming through my veins and making my body burn. I whimpered very softly and slid my eyes shut, pressing my body to his. _

_I buried my hand in Jacob's shaggy black hair and pulled him closer. His lips pressed gently against mine as he slipped his hands to my hips and let them rest there. Our lips moved together gently, just feeling the other. A sweet gentle kiss. Our first kiss. I kinda felt giddy._

_After a few moments, we pulled our lips apart for air. I rested my forehead against his and smiled at him. He returned the smile, blissfully, and brought up one hand to cup my cheek. _

"_You're so cute when you blush."_

_I blinked, leaning back a bit before sticking my tongue out at him. His eyes landed on the silver bolt through my tongue and before I could stop him, he leaned forward and licked it. I squeaked and pulled my tongue back into my mouth. _

_Jacob just smirked at me, his earlier anger vanished. "I've always wanted to do that." He said while sliding his hand back to my hip._

_I knew my face had to be even redder. "I'd like to do it again."_

_He cocked an eyebrow, his smirk not leaving his lips. "I'm not stopping you."_

_I grinned and leaned forward, our lips connecting again. It just felt right. Like that was how it was supposed to be. Jacob and I... He imprinted on me for a reason and I was starting to realize why. We were meant to be. I could feel it in my soul. _

_I let out a soft moan when his warm tongue moved along the seam of my lips. I parted them and he wasted no time in sliding his tongue inside. I tightened my grip on his hair as his tongue moved against mine. I had never felt such a thing. I had never done such a thing. Jacob was teaching me so much that I had never done before. I was sure he still had a lot more to teach me. I followed his tongue back into his mouth and he let out a soft moan as I played with his tongue. I felt a surge of pride that I could make him moan like that._

_We broke for air, panting a bit. Our eyes locked and he smiled at me. "I... Don't think you realize exactly what you do to me..." He spoke softly._

_I shifted in his lap and realized exactly what he was talking about. I felt my face burn and pressed my hand to his chest. His skin was hotter than normal. I moved my hand over his heart and felt it beating fast, in sync with mine. "Jacob..." I smiled softly while staring at my hand over his heart._

"_It's yours, you know." I blinked and raised my eyes to his. "My heart." The sincerity in his voice almost made tears come to my eyes. Jacob smiled softly at me and pecked my lips softly. "It'll always be yours." He nuzzled my nose with his. "I love you, Jade."_

_My heart clenched tightly at his words and tears sprung to my eyes. I had a feeling he did love me but to actually hear it... It was different than I thought. "I think..." I took a deep breath. "I love you too..." As soon as I said it, I knew it was true. Strange how things worked like that._

**End of flashbacks**

I rolled my tongue around, the metal bolt through my tongue clinking against my teeth. I felt warm. But not from the fire. I felt warm inside. The memory caused a sharper ache in my chest. I gasped in surprise at the pain and clutched a hand to my chest.

"Fuck..." I leaned forward in pain, closing my eyes tightly.

"Jade!" Zander's voice called to me as someone grabbed my shoulders. "Jade. What's wrong? What happened?"

I hissed, the pain subsiding and pushed away from Zander. "I'm fine." I sat up straight, taking a deep breath.

Zander's red eyes searched mine, worriedly. "Jade..."

"It was just a sharp pain in my chest... I should be used to them by now..."

"Oh..." Zander leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." I rested my head against his shoulder.

"I guess this means we're leaving for Forks A.S.A.P." Zander and I pulled apart to look at Matt who was lounging on the couch. "Or else that pain is going to get worse and possibly, eventually kill you."

I blinked at him. "What?"

He blinked back at me. "Oh... Um." He rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his auburn hair. "It's just a theory I have."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Theory?"

"About this imprinting thing. Jacob imprinted on you, right?" I nodded, turning around to face him. "Well, it seems to me that imprinting is having two peoples souls intertwine for all of eternity." _Exactly what I thought... _"But what if that link, that connection between the two is broken and they are separated? Wouldn't the heart ache because of it? Yours does." I placed my hand over my heart, staring at it. "Then my guess is that Jacob's heart is aching as much as yours. No matter what you have become, his soul is still connected with yours."

"Do vampires even have souls?" Zander wondered as he sat down beside me.

"I'm hoping we do..." Matt said, moving to sit on the floor with us. "And if we do, then Jacob **is** in as much pain as Jade." He sat down in front of me.

"OK... that makes sense..." I said, raising my eyes to Matt.

"Well, I think that the longer the two of you are apart the more your heart will ache. The more painful it will become because the two of you know you can not be together."

"It's not that we can't..." I interrupted him. "It's... Well, I don't know really. I don't know if he could handle me being a vampire. Or if I could deal with him being a wolf."

"Jade, you did well with those wolves we ran into a while ago." Zander told me.

"Yea... but that's different. I didn't have to touch them. Or deal with them. With Jacob... We'd be more... intimate than that."

"So, you see no point in trying?" Matt asked me getting a nod in return. "That makes sense. You're trying to protect both of you. But in the end it's just going to destroy both of you. You'll die without each other."

"Does that mean..." Zander trailed off, biting his lower lip. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes. "Well... If you're theory is true Matt... Then... does that mean... that Jade won't ever love anyone other than Jacob?"

I glanced at Matt for his answer. "Yes."

"Jacob..." They both looked at me. "He once told me... That.. It was physically impossible for him to live without me... We were talking about if I died but still. Same basic principal. He said it had something to do with the imprinting... That he wouldn't be able to move on... and he'd die." I spoke softly with my eyes locked on the wooden floor.

"Then, the same thing would apply to you."

"I can't die from heartbreak. I don't have a heart."

"It's the pain that could kill you. You'll be in so much pain that you won't care anymore. And you'll end your own life."

"Vampires can't commit suicide." Zander said.

"They can if they purposely get into a fight with another vampire and loose. Or throw themselves into a fight with a bunch of werewolves. A vampire can't commit suicide on their own, but they can do it."

"Great. Go give him ideas Matt." Zander growled.

"Sorry..."

"But, what if he's right?" I said, lifting my head. "I wonder how long it would take for me to get to that point..."

"I won't let you get to that point." Zander wrapped his arms around me.

"Zander..."

"Love is what you need right? Well, I can give that to you." He buried his head in my neck.

"I don't... think it works like that..." Matt said, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Well, we can try." Zander mumbled.

"Zander..." He lifted his head and met my eyes. "I know... I said maybe when I finally move on from Jacob... but..." I suddenly felt like I was going to cry again. "But... I don't think that's going to happen... I can't..."

"Shh." Zander hugged me tightly, burying his head in my neck. "I don't care. You don't have to love me back. Just don't leave me." He begged me softly.

I swallowed hard and wrapped my arms around him. "I won't. I promised, remember?" He nodded a bit.

"Don't forget about me." Matt moved toward us and wrapped his arms around us both. "You have me too, you know."

Zander pulled back from me and wrapped an arm around Matt. A group hug. "Right. The three of us. Together forever." Matt and I nodded in agreement. We were going to do this. We were going to go back to Forks. Together. I was... going home.

_I'm staring out into the night trying to hide the pain._

_I'm going to the place where love and feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_And the pain you feel is a different kinda pain._

_I'm going home to the place where I belong._

_Where your love has always been enough for me._

_Not running from..._

_No I think you got me all wrong._

_Don't regret this life chose for me._

_But those places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer it seems..._

_The closer I get to you._

_Not always been the best man._

_A friend for you._

_But your love remains true._

_And I don't know why._

_You always seem to give me another try..._

_I'm going home to the place where I belong._

_Where your love has always been enough for me._

_Not running from..._

_No I think you got me all wrong._

_Don't regret this life chose for me._

_But those places and these faces are getting old._

_So I'm going home._

_Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it all. And them some you don't want._

_I'm going home. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Jacob's POV**

The clock on the wall chimed, signaling it was noon. I shifted on the couch, accidentally ruffling Nessie out of her quiet slumber. Her bright chocolate eyes blinked and she sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists. I was still amazing at how much she had grown the past year. She looked like a cute little five year old. Her small white dress was spread out around her and her brown hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." I told her softly.

Nessie just smiled at me. "It's okay, Uncle Jacob." Why she insisted on calling me uncle, I seriously had no idea. She called Jasper uncle too and I didn't think I would be put into the same category as him. But I was. "Where's mommy?"

"She went to get your lunch." I watched the little girl cuddle up to my side.

"You're so warm..." She smiled and closed her eyes once again.

Ever since she was born, I had some odd attachment to Nessie. So, a year or so later I still find myself here at the Cullen's house with her. I had become her babysitter most of the time. I didn't mind though. It kept me preoccupied. I needed that as much as possible.

It was a year, four months and thirteen days since I last saw _**him**_. I was starting to doubt I would ever see him again. Jasper kept trying to reassure me that it took a few years for a newborn to gain control of itself. But I knew, deep down, that Jade just didn't intend to ever come back. I knew him better than anyone. I knew what he was thinking. He was a vampire now. How could we ever work?

But being apart was not making things better. In fact, it was slowly killing me. I wondered if it was doing the same to him. I always wondered how he was. If he turned into a killing machine like a typical newborn or if he was stronger than that and fought it. I wondered if he was okay. If he was alone. If he missed me as much as I missed him.

I winced slightly at the sharp pain in my chest. I raised a hand and covered my heart. I wasn't sure how much more of it I could take.

"Does Uncle Jacob's heart hurt?" Nessie asked, getting to her knees beside me and placing her small pale hand over mine. She stared up at me with pure, innocent, and concerned eyes.

"It does."

She pouted softly. "Can I make it better?"

I smiled softly at her before grabbing her waist and lifting her up into my lap. "I'll be alright."

She tilted her head at me. "It looks like it hurts a lot." She poked my chest over my heart.

"Sometimes."

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

I looked up to see Jasper coming through the front door. "Watching Nessie."

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

I just shrugged at him. "Probably."

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked over to us. Nessie grinned and reached for Jasper. He smiled at her and picked her up off my lap, hugging her. "Where's Bella?" He paused. "Oh."

I could sense she was just outside. "Yea. Lunch time." I got to my feet.

"Uncle Jacob leaving?" Nessie asked, reaching for me.

"Yea." I took her from Jasper to hug her. "I'll probably see you tomorrow though."

"Okie!" She hugged my neck tightly before I put her down on her feet. She sniffed the air and grinned. "Mommy!" She took off running toward the kitchen where Bella just came into the room.

"You can come back later if you want. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind." Jasper told me.

I shook my head at him. "I'm running perimeter with Seth tonight."

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me. "Still separate from the pack?"

"Yea. Once you activate this alpha gene it can't really be un-activated."

"Oh. Well, is it just you and Seth? Or is Leah still with you?"

"She won't go away." I growled softly. "So I'm stuck with her."

Jasper smiled softly at me. "Good luck then."

"Right. Later." I waved at him before leaving the Cullen house.

The cool fall air filled my lungs and I suddenly felt more at home. I stretched my back, earning a crack. I walked into the woods, rubbing my shoulder. Once I was far enough from the Cullen house, I stripped down, not wanting to rip any clothing, and packed it away into a small bag. Then, easily, as if it was my life's purpose, I phased. I attached the pack to my leg easily before taking off running deeper into the woods.

It was still early and Seth was at school so I was alone. It was nice actually. Not that I minded Seth. He was a good kid. Brave too. I had grown a lot of respect for him. I did sense a few other wolves though. Obviously from Sam's pack. When I separated from them, I knew it was the right thing to do but now I kinda wished I could join them again.

I still saw Quil and Embry. We'd even hang out sometimes. But Embry imprinted so we didn't see much of him. Quil was nice to be with but I could tell there was a small rift between us. When he learned about what happened with Jade he was pretty outspoken with his opinion. He demanded me to go back and find him. I wanted to do just that but you can't find a vampire that doesn't want to be found.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes._

_Distance faces with no place left to go._

_Without, within me, I can't find no rest._

_Where I'm going is anybodies guess..._

Besides, I realized why Jade ran away. To protect us both. As a newborn he could kill me. And when I first attacked him, not knowing it was him... He had no idea who I was. I was lucky that his focus was on Nathanial. Otherwise, I'm sure he would have hurt me badly. His reasons for leaving were logical and made sense. But that didn't mean I liked it.

I hated it. Life without him. Life had become a dull existence. The same things everyday. Well, there was the excitement around Nessie's birth but other than that... nothing. Since then my life consisted of school (occasionally), babysitting Nessie, and wondering the woods alone at night. Usually I'd end up back at the spot Jade and I first met. I spent many nights there just watching the moon like we used to do together.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you._

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken..._

_But without you all I'm going to be is..._

_Incomplete._

Sometimes, I'd even visit his father. Anthony had moved into Jade's old home. He fixed it up a bit and left Jade's room the way it was. In fact, he hadn't touched that side of the house since. Explaining to Anthony what happened to Jade was something I wasn't able to do. Jasper did. He explained it in a way easiest for Anthony to understand. Anthony was a man I thought I would never see cry. But I saw that day. And I would never forget it.

I wasn't the only one affected by Jade's disappearance. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella and even Edward seemed affected by it. Seth was upset about it too. Quil, Embry... the whole wolf pack. My father and sister too. But then there was Demetri. The only one outside of our world. He knew part of the truth because I couldn't lie to him. He knew Jade disappeared. In fact, the whole town knew. Most thought it had to do with his mother's death and he just ran away. Anthony never denied that story.

Demetri would call me or Anthony every few days to see if there was an update. The boy was just not giving up. He cared about Jade as much as the rest of us and I felt bad that he couldn't know the truth. Jade's father already knew the truth, we didn't need another human-

I froze in my step at the scent that reached my snout. A growl escaped the back of my throat at the stench. Vampire. I sniffed the air. Three of them. They weren't that far away from me. I carefully made my way toward them. They were moving at a very slow pace for vampires. I didn't recognize either of their scents. They were on Quileute territory though.

I wondered what in the world they were doing, moving so slow. They couldn't have been hunting. I didn't smell human blood either. They were walking toward me but then I noticed another wolf. I couldn't tell who it was because I only sensed it. I couldn't see it and I couldn't tell by the scent.

"You're lost, just admit it."

The voice of one of the vampires reached my ears.

"I am not lost! I just... Okay, so maybe I am. But everything looks so different now." Another vampire.

"I'm hungry. Can't we stop searching and hunt?"

The other wolf then took off. I cursed and quickly ran after it. The vampires didn't move though. Either they didn't sense us or they didn't care. I could finally see them and the other wolf. I recognized it immediately as Quil. The three vampires didn't have time to react before Quil lunged at them.

Two of them moved out of the way, but one of them didn't move. In fact, he just stood there. Quil tackled him and they rolled backwards. The vampire let out a loud screech and I suddenly recognized that screech. Without thinking, I ran toward them and knocked Quil off the vampire.

_I tried to go on like I never knew you._

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken..._

_But without you all I'm going to be is..._

_Incomplete._

"Son of a bitch!" The vampire hissed.

Quil growled at me before instantly recognizing me. He stared at me curious but I just turned back to the vampire.

"Stupid wolf! Look what you did!" The dark-haired vampire ran over to the wounded one and got on his knees beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Damnit!" The wounded vampire hissed. "Just what I fucking need." He ripped off his already torn shirt to clean up the blood from his shoulder. The wound had already stopped bleeding and was starting to heal. Before I could do anything, my view was blocked by an auburn haired vampire.

"Look, buddy. We're not here to harm anyone." He glared at me with golden eyes. I felt Quil shift behind me and walk up beside me. "We're just lost. So if we're on your land, we'll leave. But you have to help us first. We've been wondering around these stupid woods forever." He sent a glare over his shoulder to the wounded vampire. "We're looking for... What are their names again?"

"The Cullens." The wounded vampire got to his feet and took the offered jacket from the other vampire. He slipped the black fabric over his pale body and zipped it up. He ran a hand through his hair and walked up beside the auburn haired vampire. His pink-ish eyes finally connected with mine.

_Voices tell me I should carry on._

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone._

_Baby, my baby, It's written on your face. _

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake._

In one instant my whole world felt complete again. I was in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Was it really him? I couldn't tell exactly... But... It had to be. It was him. I was so happy I couldn't even contain myself. Everything else didn't matter anymore. Just him. It was like I was imprinting all over again.

_I don't mean to drag it on._

_But I can't seem to let you go._

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone._

_I tried to go on like I never knew you._

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken..._

_But without you all I'm going to be is..._

_Incomplete._

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I tilted my head at the red-brown wolf staring at me intently. The wolf beside it shifted its weight from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable with three vampires so close to it. Then, without warning, the red-brown wolf attacked me.

I cursed again as I was tossed onto my back. I was expecting to feel pain but nothing. The wolf didn't bite me or scratch me. I stared up at it, his warm brown eyes locked with mine. Its paws were on either side of my head and I prepared myself to be eaten by it.

"Jade! Move! Do something!" Zander yelled.

But I didn't. I just stared up at the wolf. Then it did something I didn't expect. It stuck out its tongue, baring its teeth in a goofy grin. If my heart beat I was sure it would have stopped right then and there. My eyes widened and the pain in my chest exploded.

"Oh god..." My hand came to my mouth instinctively out of shock. The wolf above me leaned its head down and licked me. "Ew!" I pushed the wolf off of me, sending it back into a tree. The tree snapped in half but the wolf was unharmed.

"Jade!" Zander was at my side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and half glared at the wolf, wiping the hot saliva from my cheek. "That's so nasty Jacob! I don't know where your tongue has been!"

Zander ceased movement beside me and Matt slowly turned to look at the red-brown wolf. "Jacob?" They both whispered. The other wolf looked completely lost.

The red-brown wolf shifted and then there stood a tall, handsome man I hadn't seen in so long. Those warm brown eyes bore into mine and I couldn't contain myself. In an instant, I had tackled him back into the tree stump.

"Ah, Jade. Ow... Careful." In half a second I was off him and standing above him. Jacob rubbed his back and got to his feet. "Damn you move fast." He rolled his shoulders before meeting my eyes. I couldn't read them. For once in my life, I couldn't read Jacob's eyes.

He slowly looked me up and down, taking his time. I chewed on my bottom lip, a nervous human habit. I was anxious. He took a step toward me reaching his hand out toward my face. I closed my eyes tightly, turning my face to the side just an inch. His scorching hot fingers brushed over my cheek and it was just like I thought it would feel like. Like flames licking at my skin. But it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, I really liked it.

"You are real..." He spoke softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at him as his hand cupped my cheek. The burning was becoming more pleasant only because it was Jacob. I lifted my hand and covered his hand over my cheek. "Of course I am..."

Jacob's face contorted in a way I had never seen before. His eyes became glossy and before I could do anything, he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my body tightly. "Jade..." He buried his head into my hair while I stared at his bare chest. I could feel hot wet tears falling onto the top of my head. He was crying. Jacob was crying.

I lifted my hands and fisted them against his chest. I buried my head in his chest, wishing I could cry too. I closed my eyes tightly and what used to be a dull ache in my chest had become a burning sensation. A sensation that overtook my entire body. It was something I hadn't felt in so long. Love.

Jacob pulled back and cupped my face between his big hot hands. "I can't believe..." He sniffed, shaking his head. "It's really you..."

I raised my hand to his face and brushed away his tears. "Don't cry... I've never seen you cry."

He swallowed hard and placed his forehead against mine. It was like he didn't even notice the temperature difference. Or my lack of a heart beat. "I'm just so happy... You have no idea..." He closed his eyes tightly, squeezing out a few more tears that I just wiped away. He opened his eyes again and it was like I was seeing them for the first time. They were so clear and sharp. Everything about him was so sharp through vampiric eyes.

"Jacob..." I let my hand rest against his cheek. "You..." The stinging sensation in my eyes told me how badly I wanted to cry. "You're happy... to see me?"

"Of course I am."

I was so stupid to think that Jacob's feelings for me would change just because I became a vampire. So damn stupid. But... I had to hear it. "You still... Love me?"

He didn't answer. He just leaned his head down more and pressed his scorching hot lips against mine. My nostrils flared with the wolf smell but this time, I didn't have the urge to harm him. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me, pressing against his lips harder. We didn't move for a few seconds. We just stood there, our lips locked together.

Jacob detached his lips from mine, but I didn't allow him to move. My hand around the back of his neck held him in place. Jacob grinned against my lips, his hot breath flowing over my lips. Our eyes locked and his were smiling at me. I could see the love in them. He was giving me that grin that would make me melt.

"You kinda smell, Jade." He said with a chuckle.

I released his neck and growled at him. "Well you don't smell like a bed of roses either you know." I crossed my arms over my chest and took a step away from him.

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that." He reached out to me. "You smell different but I didn't say it was bad."

I stuck out my tongue at him, the bolt clicking against my teeth. "Well, you smell bad."

Jacob chuckled at me and grabbed my hand, tugging on it. "Come on, I just got you back, don't pull away from me."

'_I just got you back.'_ His words repeated in my head as he looked at me with begging eyes. "Doesn't it... bother you?"

He blinked and titled his head at me. "Doesn't what bother me?"

"This?" I motioned to myself. "No heart beat. No warmth. No nothing."

"Jade... It's not about that. Sure, it's different and pretty damn weird... but it's not like... It could be so much worse."

"How?" I snapped at him.

"You could be dead."

The sentence caused my whole body to freeze. I used to think I'd rather die than be a vampire. But Jacob... was willing to accept me as a vampire. He'd rather have me a vampire than dead...

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what." I growled at him.

He let go of my hand and scratched the back of his head. "Um... I like you this way? I mean, it's not the warm, cute, blushing Jade I'm used to but I can live with it."

"I appreciate you saying that but that's not what I meant."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "Then what?"

I bounced once on my heel, a human habit I did when I was anxious. "You know what."

Jacob sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Um... You look gorgeous? Cause, seriously, you do. I mean, the eyes are kinda freaky but I like them. I miss your green eyes though... but I can live with pink. Why _are_ they pink?"

I sighed and slapped my hand to my forehead. "My god you haven't changed a bit."

"Did you expect me to?"

"No..." I smiled softly, letting my hand fall to my side. "I'm glad actually."

"So, why are they pink?"

"Dilution from animal blood."

"You're... vegan?"

"Of course I am! How could you think I'd harm a human!"

"Ah! No! Don't yell at me!" He held his hands up in defense. "Jeez, I just thought... well, being a newborn it'd be hard."

"It was. But I was a good boy."

Jacob smiled at me. "I knew you'd be vegan."

I shrugged. "Who knows me better than you?"

"Exactly." He stepped toward me, closing most of the short distance between us. "So do I get my prize yet?"

"Nope. You haven't said what I want to hear." I took a step backwards away from him but I bumped into someone. I looked over my shoulder to see Zander staring at Jacob. I blinked, remembering that we weren't alone. I looked around and saw Matt standing over by... _Quil? THE WOLF THAT ATTACKED ME WAS QUIL?! _He was in human form now, staring at me with wide eyes.

I looked back at Jacob and looked him up and down. "Um... Jake... you might wanna..." I pointed down.

He tilted his head at me before realizing what I was talking about. "Ah, shit." He ran back over to the bag that fell when he phased and pulled out some clothing.

Meanwhile, I was in front of Quil in a second. He jumped back in surprise. "Ah! Damn Jade. Don't do that."

I smirked at him. "You hurt me."

He blinked, calming down. Then his eyes widened. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"It's ok." I patted my right shoulder. "Just one more scar to add to my collection."

"Collection?"

I unzipped the jacket halfway so show him the shoulder he recently bit. A slightly darker crescent shaped scar covered my right shoulder. "See?"

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"I told you, its fine."

"Uh... Jade..." I blinked and turned back to Zander who was watching the woods. "There are more coming."

I looked back to Quil who nodded. "I'll tell them what's going on." He quickly phased and took off.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to Jacob who was fully dressed. He grinned at me and walked over to me. "There's something I don't get." Jacob tilted his head at me. "Why did you attack Quil to get him off me? Why didn't you just do your little wolf thing and tell him?"

"Ah... Cause... Quil and I are in two separate packs now."

My eyebrows both shot up. "What?"

"It's... kinda a long story... But um, I bet you're dying to see Jasper."

"Jasper! He's the guy we came to see." Zander hopped up beside me.

"You came to see Jasper?" Jacob asked me.

"Yea... Um... I didn't expect to... run into you..."

"Wait. You didn't come back... for me?"

"It's not like that!" I explained quickly, hating seeing pain in Jacob's eyes. "I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me. So we came to get an update on things from Jasper."

"You really..." Jacob trailed off, his eyes wide. "You seriously thought... that I wouldn't love you... after what happened?"

I nodded solemnly. "Or... that you wouldn't want me..."

"I... must not have really proven to you how much I loved you when you were human..." Jacob shook his head and stepped up to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Well, I'll make sure you really know it from now on."

I took a deep breath and went to return his hug but my name was called loudly. Jacob released me and I turned to see a blur come at me. Instinctively, I moved out of the way and the blur landed on the ground with an "oomph".

"Damnit. I forgot. You can sense me now." Embry quickly got back on his feet. "Well, that ruins my fun." He brushed himself off. "Do I still get a hug?" He opened his arms out to me.

"S-Seriously?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? You thought that just because you became a blood sucker that we wouldn't love you anymore? Please. You should know us better than that."

I swallowed hard, that urge to cry coming back. I had been so stupid. "Embry..." I smiled softly and slowly walked to him so I wouldn't surprise him like I did with Quil. I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his scathing hot waist. He froze for a second before wrapping his arm around me.

"Ah, you're freezing Jade. Good thing the cold doesn't really affect us, hm?" He squeezed me tightly. "And I can finally give you a real hug without worrying about breaking you in half."

I laughed softly at him. "Only worry about _me_ breaking _you_ in half."

Embry chuckled and released me. "Yea, we gotta watch out for that."

_**So did you forget about us or what?**_

I blinked at Zander's voice in my head. "Oh! Oh my god!" Jacob and Embry flinched at my sudden outburst. "Gah, sorry." I ran over to Zander and grabbed his hand, pulling him over to Jacob. I motioned for Matt to follow and he did as told. "Jacob. This is Zander."

Jacob looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, nice to meet you."

Zander narrowed his eyes slightly. "I wish the feeling was mutual."

"Zander!" I nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow! Shit." He clutched his chest. "That hurt, Jade."

"Good. You deserved it. Don't be jealous just cause he still has my heart and you don't."

Jacob glanced between us. "Uh... What?"

"I'll explain later." I waved my hand at him. "And this is Matt." I grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him over. "And that completes our small but family-like coven." I grinned at him.

Jacob nodded at Matt who returned it. "You have a coven?"

"Well, I didn't mean to create one... it just kinda happened."

"So... you weren't alone all this time?"

"Nope. Zander's been by my side since I left that church." I wrapped my arm around Zander's shoulders.

Jacob smiled softly. "Good. I'm glad you weren't alone."

"What about you? Were you okay?" I removed my arm from Zander's shoulders and stepped toward Jacob.

"Let's... talk about this later, okay?" He glanced around at the others.

"Hm. Right. Okay. To Jasper we go!"

Jacob smiled. "He'll be happy to see you."

"Mm. I'll race you." I grinned at him.

"You don't even know where it is." He rolled his brown eyes at me.

"I do now. The wolf smell was throwing me off but I've caught whiff of a large group of vampires... that way." I pointed in the direction.

"Ah, you're good." Jacob grinned at me.

"So, a race?"

"You're on."

I grinned at him and turned to Zander and Matt. "Follow me, k?" They both nodded. I turned back to find Jacob had already phased. I chuckled and stood beside him. "Prepare to loose, Wolfie." He snorted and bent down ready to run. "Count us down, Zander."

"When I say go, okay?" Zander and Matt moved out from in front of us to stand near Embry who was holding Jacob's clothes in his wolf mouth. "Three, Two, One, Go!"

I didn't even think about it. I just took off. I could sense Jacob near me but I blocked him out and focused to follow the scent of the vampire group. I had only been to the Cullen's house once so I had only the scent to lead me. I had only been running a few seconds and I already saw the house. I jumped out of the woods and into their front yard only find another vampire standing in my way.

Not expecting it, we ran right into each other creating a loud boom that echoed over the forest. We both fell backwards on the ground and I felt a little dizzy. I blinked up at the cloudy sky, wondering what the hell just happened. Jacob's fuzzy wolf head came into view, his eyes staring at me in concern.

"Ow..." The other vampire said.

I blinked and sat up to see Edward sitting on the ground, rubbing his shoulder. I heard Jacob trot back into the forest and just stared at Edward. "Uh... Sorry, I should have been paying more attention."

Edward raised his golden eyes to meet mine and they widened. "J-Jade?"

I nodded as we both got to our feet. "It's been a while, hm?"

"Are you ok, Jade?" Jacob asked running over to me fully clothed.

"I'm fine. It's Edward who got hurt." _Holy shit I'm stronger than Edward! _

Edward blinked at me. "Only because you're a newborn."

"Shit. You can read my thoughts even as a vampire."

He nodded. "Sure can."

"Damn..." I snapped my fingers. "Well, I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

He snapped his shoulder back into place. "It's nothing I can't handle."

I turned my attention to the house when a group of vampires stepped out. My eyes roamed over them all, recognizing each one, but still blown away at how different they look through vampiric eyes. My eyes stopped on one vampire in particular. Oh how much more handsome he was through vampire eyes. But what I didn't expect was a bunch of pale crescent shaped scars all over his exposed skin.

Jasper stepped away from the others, toward me. He stopped a few feet away, staring at me with slightly wide eyes. "Jade..." His eyes then shifted behind me and he took a step back.

"They're with me." I told him when I sensed Zander and Matt step up by Jacob. "They're harmless."

Jasper seemed to relax and stepped toward me, closing the distance between us. He didn't even hesitate. He just wrapped his arms around me tightly. I sighed softly and returned his hug, just as tightly. Well, I tried too. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Uncle Jacob!" A small girl squealed before running past Jasper and I to Jacob. I released Jasper and turned to see Jacob pick the girl up and hug her with a smile on his face.

"Jeez, Nessie. I wasn't gone that long."

Zander stiffened beside Jacob and slowly backed away from him. Zander quickly made his way over to me, ignoring the look Jasper was giving him. I stared at Zander, curious.

_**Half vampire...**_

I blinked in surprise and shifted my eyes back to Jacob who was handing Nessie off to Edward. I blinked once again. Then a third time.

"Oh my god! She's your daughter!" I pointed at Edward who stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "You got Bella pregnant?!"

Edward chuckled softly, shifting Nessie in his arms. "I did."

I blinked and looked around. "Well, where is she?"

"Over here." I looked back to the group of vampires standing by the door. A beautiful brunette stepped forward, smiling shyly.

I swore my jaw dropped. "Holy crap... She's a vamp."

Bella giggled softly at me. "So are you."

I blinked before grinning at her. "I am!"

"Jade." I turned to Jasper when he spoke my name. He was staring at Zander whose eyes were locked on Nessie. Matt and Jacob were standing a few feet away from Edward and Nessie.

"Oh." I tugged on Zander's hand and he snapped his eyes to Jasper. "Everyone, this is Zander. And he's," I pointed back at Matt, "Matt."

"He turned you." Jasper spoke softly, narrowing his eyes slightly at Zander.

Zander let out a soft growl in warning. "Ah, whoa you two. Chill." I stepped between them. "Yes." I turned to Jasper. "He did. But he's not a bad guy, I swear." Then I turned to Zander. "And if you even try to hurt Jasper I won't hesitate to rip your arm off." I told him with a glare.

Zander's body relaxed. "Sorry... I'm just not used to so many vampires in one place at the same time."

"You've created a coven while away?" Alice's voice was still like bells to my ears as she danced over to us, standing beside Jasper.

"Um... Not like I intended to... It just kinda happened. There's only three of us so it's nothing much."

"Still, to be the leader of your own coven and live off of only animal blood is quite a feat for a newborn." Jasper told me.

I blinked and would have blushed if I could of. "You can tell I'm the leader?"

"Just by the way Zander obeys you."

I smiled softly. "Looks like we have a lot to catch up on."

Jasper nodded. "Very much."

"But that'll have to wait till later." I spun around and trotted over to Jacob. He blinked at me before giving me that grin I loved. "Jacob and I need to catch up first."

"So, you're staying?" Jasper asked.

"Uh... Well, I'd like to."

"You know we're staying with you." Matt said from beside me.

"Hm... We need to figure out where we're gonna stay." I said, tapping my finger against my chin.

"Why not stay at home?" Jacob suggested.

"Home?"

"Yea. You're house is big enough for the three of you."

It suddenly hit me then. "My father! What does he know?"

"Everything."

My eyes widened slightly. "You told him?"

"Actually, Jasper did. So don't get upset with me."

"I... What... did he say?"

"He's waiting for you. At home."

"He's here? In Forks?"

"Yes."

I felt really giddy. "Then, let's go!" I bounced up and down. _I think Zander's starting to rub off on me..._

Jacob grinned at me. "Okay."

* * *

Standing in front of that white door, I felt so scared and unsure. Jacob stood behind me on the porch with Zander and Matt behind him. I just stared up at the door. As much as I had been terrified that Jacob wouldn't want me anymore I was feeling the same about my father. I took a deep breath to calm myself. _You were wrong about Jacob... You're probably wrong about your father too... Just... go in..._

"Jade?" Jacob gently touched my shoulder.

I glanced at him before shifting my eyes back to the door. "Yea... Okay... I can do this." I reached for the golden knob of the door and turned it. The door creaked open and I pushed it a little more to open completely. The house looked empty. I took a step inside and glanced around. I didn't see my father any where.

I heard his heart beat though. A slow calm rhythm. My eyes snapped to the stairs and his scent filled my senses. I felt Jacob behind me, carefully stepping toward me. The burning thirst was back. I swallowed hard and forced it away. If I could deal with those girls for four hours I could handle seeing my father. Screw the stupid thirst. _But... maybe I should have fed before coming to see him... _

I held my breath, which I didn't need anyway, and slowly made my way to the stairs. They didn't creak like normal. They made no sound as I made my way up them. I felt Matt behind me. He was staying with me just in case while Jacob and Zander stayed downstairs. I slowly, at a normal human pace, made my way down the hallway toward my studio.

When I reached the open door, I stood in the doorway, watching my father. He was sitting on the stool, staring at a painting I remembered doing a long time ago. Matt pressed against the wall beside the door and stayed there, waiting. I glanced at him and he just motioned for me to go in.

I stared at my father as he sighed softly, running his hand over his face. He looked... horrible. Like he hadn't slept in such a long time. He looked older than he actually was. _That's... probably my fault..._ I allowed myself to breathe and his scent caused the back of my throat to burn. My eyes stung for a moment before I forced the thirst away.

I took a careful step into the room, watching my father closely. He didn't move. He didn't even know I was there. He just rubbed his eyes and the salty scent of tears reached my nose. I gritted my teeth, trying my hardest to keep the thirst down. _Why is this so difficult?_ I mentally growled at myself.

I closed my eyes and focused on controlling myself. After a few seconds, I won. I opened my eyes with a new found confidence and stepped closer to my father. "Dad." I said softly.

His head snapped up and he glanced around the room before his green eyes landed on me. For a good two moments, he just stared at me. Then his eyes widened considerably and he stood shakily. "J-Jade?"

I smiled softly at him. "Yea. I... I'm home."

His eyes became glossy and he quickly walked over to me. I didn't move, allowing him to wrap his arms around me tightly. He flinched at first at the temperature difference but then only hugged me harder. "You're real..."

_Why was everyone saying that? Jacob said that too. Of course I'm real. _"I'm sorry..." I carefully lifted my arms to return his hug.

He buried his head into my hair and I could feel the hot wetness seeping through my hair. "You're home... You're finally home..."

Twice in one day I saw two men cry that I though I would never see cry. And it was all over me. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh." He pulled back and cupped my face between his warm hands. "I'm just so glad you're home." He searched my eyes with his tear filled green eyes. "Did you go see Jacob?"

I nodded. "He's downstairs."

"You look so different but at the same time you still look like you." He smiled softly. "I wasn't sure you'd come back..."

I bit my lower lip. "Neither was I..."

"You... are staying... aren't you?"

"Under one condition... I have... friends who have to stay too."

"Friends?" He released my face and stood up straight. "V-Vampire friends?"

I nodded at him. "But we're vegan. We live off of animal blood. Like the Cullens."

"How many... friends?" He asked, swallowing hard.

"Only two. I can't leave them. We depend on each other. So, if I stay, they stay too."

"I don't have much of a choice do I?" He smiled softly. "Of course they can stay too."

"Thanks, Dad." I leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled at me but then his eyes focused behind me. I turned slightly, motioning for Matt and Zander to come forward. Matt had no problem but Zander stayed put.

_**I... Don't want to get too close... just in case...**_

"Dad, this is Matt." I tugged on Matt's sleeve, pulling him closer. "We met while I was away. He's been vegan his whole vampiric life, so no worry."

My father smiled at Matt. "Welcome to the family."

Matt blinked before smiling softly. "It's an honor."

I moved back to Zander and tugged him into the room atleast. I stood beside him, clutching his wrist. "And this is Zander." My father's eyes shifted to him. Zander stiffened before holding his breath. _**I'm better around girls... I don't want them...**_ "He's... Well, he's been with me since the beginning and we've helped each other along the way. He... hasn't been vegan for too long so it's a little hard for him to get too close to you. He'll get better over time though. Just like me."

My father nodded, giving Zander a softly smile. "Welcome to the family as well."

Zander forced a smile. "T-Thank you."

"I always wanted a big family."

"You have a huge family." Jacob said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me. "You have this family. The wolf pack. And the Cullens."

I grinned at him. "I still have the wolf pack?"

"Well, a few of them. Seth, Quil, Embry... I'm sure Emily'll still love you too."

I pouted softly. "But the others?"

Jacob took a sharp intake of breath. "Yea... well... um... you know."

"Oh well. Atleast the important ones still love me."

Jacob chuckled lightly and kissed the top of my head. "Exactly."

I opened my mouth to speak but the scent that filled my nostrils caused me to freeze. It held some form of familiarly but other then that I didn't recognize it. But it was utterly intoxicating. Zander noticed it too, turning his head toward the door. His eyes widened a bit and I could feel him fighting for control.

I pulled away from Jacob, grabbed Zander and threw him at Matt. Matt caught him, holding him in place. Jacob and my father looked at us confused as Zander struggled a bit in Matt's arms. "Control yourself." I told Zander, glaring at him softly. Zander stopped struggling and closed his now red eyes tightly, trying to do as told.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"This..." I sniffed the air. "Human scent is... crazy."

"Who? Your father?"

"No... Someone else..." Just then the door bell rang. "Him." I swiftly walked past Jacob and down the stairs. I could hear Jacob and my father following me. I went to the door and quickly swung it open. The scent almost over took my body and I almost jumped the boy right then and there. But I controlled it enough.

"Jade!" Since my focus was on controlling my thirst I didn't have time to avoid the body that lunged itself at me. The boy collided with me, but I didn't move. His arms wrapped around me tightly and it took me a few seconds to realize who it was.

"Demetri?"

He pulled back, a grin on his face. "It is you!" He released me and his blue eyes searched mine. "Whoa... What happened to your eyes?"

"Dem... What...?" I just stared at him in surprise. _He... waited for me too?_

"Jasper told me you were back."

"Where... did you think I was?"

"Um, I had no clue. No one did. We all thought you ran away due to your mother's death..." He tilted his head at me. I noticed his hair was longer than I remembered.

"Right..." I nodded at him. "But I came home because I... couldn't stay away any longer."

"I knew you'd come back." He grinned at me, creating those cute dimples.

I took a deep breath, his intoxicating scent filling my senses. I swallowed hard, fighting my instincts. I had to be a good example to Zander. I felt my heart swell a bit. _Dem... He really cares about me... Still... _"It's so great to see you." I smiled at him.

"Ah, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

I glanced behind me when I sensed Zander and Matt come down the stairs. Zander was under control, his eyes back to that dark pink, and I was grateful for that. Dem noticed them while waving at my father and Jacob. I bit my bottom lip and ushered Dem into the house, closing the door behind him. "Dem, these are my friends. Matt and Zander. Guys, this is Dem. A very good friend of mine."

Dem waved at them. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Matt nodded at him and Zander eyed him before smiling softly at him. "We met while I was away." I told Dem.

Dem turned to me, smiling. "We have a lot to catch up on then."

"Yea." I returned his smile, grateful to still have my one friend completely out of the loop.

* * *

I had almost forgotten how peaceful Forks was. The nights were always so quiet. The only sounds were of crickets and other nightly animals. I sat atop the roof of our house, the slightly steep angle not affecting me at all. I hugged my knees to my chest while watching the clouds float across the bright full moon. The night air was cool but didn't affect me in the least.

Still, I didn't object when a black coat was slipped over my shoulders. I didn't glance at Zander as he sat down beside me. He mirrored my position and rested his chin on his knees. "Your wolf scars glow in the moonlight."

I blinked and glanced at him. "Really?"

"Yea." I just stared at him. "They don't sparkle like when we're in the sun. They just... Kinda glow. Enough to get noticed."

"Oh... Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, slipping my bare arms into the sleeves of the coat.

"Didn't need to."

I hummed and shifted my eyes to the two figures on the ground. Jacob and Matt were sparing. Playfully of course. I didn't mind but I just really wanted to be alone with Jacob. We hadn't had a chance to really talk and I wasn't sure when we would. We spent most of the rest of the day trying to figure out where Matt and Zander were going to stay. They didn't need beds of course but I felt they deserved their own rooms. So, we were going to convert my studio into Zander's room and give the old spare room by my father's bedroom to Matt.

My room hadn't changed at all since I left. It was kept clean but other than that nothing was touched. I still even had my car which was great. Dem had asked me a little while before he left if I was planning to go back to collage. I was still thinking about it. I could go back. The Cullens could go to school so why couldn't I? But I figured I would have to wait a little while till I had complete control over my blood lust.

I chewed on my bottom lip, watching Jacob's bare back glisten with sweat. He was so much more... attractive through vampire eyes. It was like I had never really seen Jacob before now. I couldn't understand how I could want Jacob even more than I already did. But I was dying there. I wanted to touch him so badly. Do things to him that I never even dreamed about before.

Zander began to gently rub my shoulder. "You're so tense." He shifted closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really... I just..." I took a deep breath when Matt threw Jacob backwards. He was fine though. He just laughed it off and got back on his feet. I released the breath I was holding and rubbed my hands together. "I want him so damn bad..."

Zander stared at me before narrowing his eyes and shifting them to Jacob. "I'll admit he's more attractive than I thought he'd be... But you look like you're ready to jump his bones."

"I am..." I growled softly.

"You might break him."

I whined and buried my head in my hands. "Shit..."

"Hey!" Jacob yelled up to us. "What'd you do to him?"

"I didn't do a thing!" Zander yelled down to him. "He's suffering from lack of sexual pleasure."

"Zander!" I gasped and pushed him away from me. Still not used to my strength, I accidentally pushed him off the roof. "Shit!" I jumped off the roof to find Zander lying on his back, completely unharmed.

"You didn't have to push me off the fucking roof, you know?" He grumbled while getting to his feet.

"Someone's sour." Matt commented, walking toward us with Jacob behind him.

"Shut up." Zander snapped at him.

"Zander... What's wrong with you?" I reached out for his arm but he quickly moved away.

"Nothing."

I gritted my teeth, my temper starting to flare. "You're jealous."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he glared at me. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Zander... I told you-"

"I know!" He snapped at me. "You don't have to fucking say it again. I really don't want to hear it."

"You were hoping he wouldn't take him back." Matt stated.

Zander turned his glare on Matt. "Must you read my feelings aloud?"

"Wait..." I narrowed my eyes slightly at Zander. "You... You were hoping Jacob wouldn't want me?"

"What does it matter? He does so that's that. I should have never of come back here with you."

My heart clenched tightly at his words. "Zander... You knew. You knew I was still in love with Jacob the moment you turned me! You knew I was still in love with him before I even considered coming back here. Do **not** get angry at me for not returning your feelings when you knew I never would."

"No. You're wrong." He hissed at me, only a few feet away. "You promised me. You said to give you time to get over him and then you'd be mine. _You_ gave me false hope."

What hurt the most was... he was right. I did promise him that. "That was before... Before I know it wasn't possible for me to get over him. Zander, I made that promise to you hoping I **could** eventually return your feelings. But whether we came back to Forks or not, I never would be able to."

Zander's face contorted in a way that made me think he would have started to cry if he could. "You never should have continued to sleep with me if you knew you'd never return my feelings."

My breath hitched and I heard Jacob growl behind me. _Fuck._ I glanced at him and he was staring at Zander like he was ready to kill him. His body was shaking and I could tell he was about to phase. I quickly got in front of Jacob, blocking his view of Zander. Jacob's glare then turned to me.

"You slept with him?" He growled out.

"A lot." Zander said from behind me. "And he loved it too."

Jacob went to lunge at Zander but I caught him, holding him in place. For once I was thankful I was stronger than Jacob. I could feel Jacob's muscles rippling through his skin and I knew if I didn't calm him down quickly he was going to phase and I wasn't sure if I could stop him then.

"Don't get angry at me." Zander hissed. "He's the one who went along with it willingly. He even let me turn him without a fight."

_Son of a bitch!_ I hissed and my temper snapped like an elastic band. I released Jacob and turned on Zander, my throat rumbling with a deep growl. Zander bared his teeth at me, crouching down slightly, ready for anything I might do.

Before I could lunge at Zander, Matt grabbed me, holding me in place. I hissed at him and without thinking, bit his arm. He hissed in pain then released me. Then, just a quickly, I attacked Zander. We rolled backwards and I pinned him to the ground.

I held his arms down above his head and straddled his waist. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed at him. "Blurting stuff out like that." I leaned down, our faces only a few inches apart. Zander's glare didn't let up even though I saw him wince a bit from how tightly I was holding his arms down.

"He was going to find out eventually."

"Yea, from my mouth so I could explain it." I loosened my hold on his arms just a bit. "Don't be like this Zander." I leaned my head down, placing my lips to his ear. "I care about you. You mean so much to me... Please don't hate me for something I can't control... I know you love me... and I'm sorry I can't return it."

Zander stopped struggling underneath me. "Jade..."

I leaned back enough so our eyes could meet. "You stayed by my side and helped me through it. I don't know where I'd be right now without you."

"I... I don't know if I can deal... with seeing you with him."

I released his arms, leaning back to sit on his stomach. "You're just going to have to. It might help if you find someone else to focus on."

He sat up on his elbows, searching my eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Someone else to love."

"Like who? Matt? He's straight."

"Hey. I never said I was straight." Zander and I both blinked, turning to see Matt squatting right beside us, rubbing his arm where I bit him. "What? I didn't."

"Uh..." I saw that the wound was healed and left a scar much like the ones on either side of my neck.

"That'd be too weird." Zander said. "No offense Matt, but you're kinda like a little brother."

Matt sighed, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Yea, yea. Right back at you. I wasn't offering I was just saying that maybe I wasn't straight."

"Are you?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

Zander and I glanced at each other before busting into laughter. "Oh my god! He's a virgin!" I rolled off of Zander on the grass, holding my stomach from the laughter.

"It's not funny!" Matt snapped.

I sat up, trying to keep my giggles down. "Sorry. You're right." A giggle escaped. "Too bad the only vampires around here are all already taken."

"I know!" Zander gasped, hitting his head back against the ground. "That Jasper was so yummy..."

I laughed at him. "You're telling me. I thought he was yummy _before_ I knew he was a vampire."

"What about Dem?" Matt asked, moving to sit on his bum.

I blinked. "What?"

"Dem. He's obviously interested in you too. So Zander and he have something in common. They can oogle over you together."

"Wha..."

"He's right." Zander sat up, rubbing his chin. "Plus, he smells so lovely. And he's a sexy little thing too... Hmm...." He trailed off.

"Wow. Doesn't take long for you to move on at all, does it?" Matt asked him, smiling.

"He's human." I stated.

"No, really?" Zander stuck his tongue out at me. "But... what... didn't you mention that that Bella girl used to be human and she was with that vampire guy with the half breed kid?"

"I would prefer to keep Demetri out of this freaky world." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You three are insane."

I blinked and the three of us looked up to see Jacob standing above us. I blinked again before jumping to my feet. "You calmed down."

"How could I not? Seeing you like that freaked me out." He ran a hand through his shaggy black hair. "I thought you were going to rip his head off like you did to Nathanial."

My eyes widened in horror. "Shit. You saw that?!"

"I was standing right there. Scared the crap out of me."

"Why are we insane?" Zander asked, getting to his feet along with Matt.

"Two minutes ago Jade was ready to rip your head off. And then you were just sitting on the ground talking about who Zander could have next. Correction." Jacob pointed at Matt. "You are normal. These two are insane." He jerked his head at me and Zander.

"Hey, three minutes ago you were ready to rip his head off too." I told Jacob, crossing my arms over my chest.

"And his arms, legs and the part between them." Matt added, looking his nails over.

Zander gasped and cupped his groin in defense. "Oh hell no!"

"As I said before, you are insane."

"But you still love me right?" I asked him, rubbing against his side.

Jacob rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around me. "Duh."

I grinned up at him. "Good. It's time for us to have our alone time." I grabbed his hand and started to pull him away from the other two. "Either of you interrupt us and I **will** rip your dick off." I glared at Zander.

He squeaked and hid behind Matt. "We'll be good! Promise!"

"What do you mean we? I'm always good." Matt told him.

I rolled my eyes at them as they started to squabble and pulled Jacob into the house. He shifted my hand around his wrist so he could link our fingers together. I would have blushed if I could have. We made our way upstairs and to my room. My father had gone to bed long ago and it was pretty late.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked Jacob, leading him into my room.

"Aren't you?" He asked me, shutting the door behind him.

"Yea... I am... Not like sleepy tired though cause I don't sleep." I pulled my hand away from his to remove the coat Zander brought me. "Like, 'it's been a really long day that will never end for me but I still wanna rest anyway' kinda tired."

Jacob chuckled and watched me as I plopped down onto my bed. "That's an extensive tired."

I shrugged. "Jacob. About what Zander said..."

"Don't." He shook his head and moved to sit beside me. "I really don't want to hear about it... Whatever happened between you two... keep it to yourself." The bed shifted as he sat down beside me. "It'll just make me lose my temper to hear about it and then one of us will end up hurt. Probably me." He smiled softly at me.

I blinked, tilting my head slightly. _Oh right... I can hurt him. _"Okay." I smiled softly at him.

Jacob searched my eyes for a moment before tackling me backwards into the bed. I chuckled softly and allowed him to settle himself between my legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and buried his head in my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stared up at the ceiling. His weight didn't bother me at all. I just loved feeling the heat radiating off of him and sinking into my skin.

"It still feels so unreal..."

"I know."

"You're actually here... with me... like nothing happened... like you weren't gone for over a year..." He mumbled against my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jacob... I... I didn't want to leave you like that..."

"Shh. Don't apologize." He nuzzled his nose against my neck, sending shivers down my spine, just like he used to. "I know why you left. I don't blame you for it. But... tell me something..."

"Hm?"

"Did you really... let him turn you without a fight?"

I sighed softly and buried my hand in Jacob's hair, massaging his scalp. "The thing was... it didn't matter if I fought... I was still going to be turned. Either by Zander or Ramsey... another vampire of Nathanial's... Zander... was really... sweet about it. I figured... if this was going to happen... and I had no other choice... I would prefer it be done with the least amount of pain."

"That makes sense..."

"But, at the time, I would of rather had them kill me than turn me..."

Jacob shook his head, his shaggy soft hair brushing my cheek. "No... Heart beat or no heart beat... you're still alive. That's what matters."

I laughed breathlessly at myself. "I can't believe I really thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me... I convinced myself that we were better off apart. That you could never accept me the way I was. I was so stupid..."

"I convinced myself that I would be okay as long as you were alive and fine... We were both wrong." He gently pressed his hot lips to my cool neck.

I shivered at the touch and pressed him closer to me. "So then... are we... just going to pick up where we left off? Like nothing happened?"

"We can't pretend nothing happened... Something huge happened. But... at the same time... it doesn't affect us. Atleast, the way we feel about each other. I'll be honest." He lifted his head and leaned up to rest on his elbow above me so our eyes could meet. "It'll take a while for me to get used to you like this. I didn't lie back in the woods. You _**are**_ gorgeous. Maybe even more so then before. I'll miss the warmth and seeing you blush." He smiled softly. "But you're here. With me, right now. I couldn't ask for more."

My eyes started to sting again. "I... I like... feeling you now. You're skin is like fire to me now. I love it. The scent is unique and different... But not bad. Still earthy and the way I remember you smelling. It's like... with these eyes... with vampire eyes... everything is so much more vibrant and sharp. Including you. Especially you."

"So, you live off of blood now? You're still my Jade. You'll always be mine. Didn't I promise you that before? No matter what, I'd still love you." He leaned his head down and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"You did promise me that... And you've kept it." I lifted my head just a bit to press my lips to his. The reaction I got was stronger than I expected. Jacob pressed me back into the mattress his lips locked with mine. I whimpered softly and gripped his hair tightly. His tongue pushed through my lips and it felt so amazing to kiss him again.

After a few moments, Jacob pulled back for breath. He panted lightly, that grin I loved so much on his lips. "If it's possible, I think you've gotten even more delicious." He licked his lips.

I giggled softly. "So have you."

He chuckled and rolled off of me, lying on his side beside me. He sat up on his elbow and let his head rest on his hand, watching over me. I linked my fingers together over my tummy and turned my head to face him. "So, what did you do? A year is a long time."

I blinked at him. "Uh... I spent most of it... wondering the mountains of Virginia with Zander. Learning to control my blood lust. Now that I think about it... I spent most of it sitting in front of a fire, spaced out, and thinking about you."

He moved his arm to rest it across my stomach. "In front of a fire?"

I nodded, humming a bit. "The closer I got to the fire the more I tried to convince myself it was you touching me. I thought the heat from the fire would be close to the heat from you. I was right too. Touching you, is like sticking my hand into that fire."

"You prepared yourself to touch me?"

I shifted my eyes to look up at the ceiling. "I suppose... I did..."

"Hm." Jacob tugged my hands apart before linking his fingers with mine. "I never really thought about the temperature difference. I'm so unfazed by the cold... I guess that's why touching you is no big deal."

I smiled at him. "Good. And the smell?"

"You don't stink, if that's what you're asking. You don't smell like the Cullens. Maybe it's cause I love you... but you smell amazing to me."

"Good." I patted his cheek with my free right hand.

Jacob blinked and noticed something on my arm. The light from the moon started to shine more into my window as clouds moved passed it. The light reflected off of the scars on my arms and shoulder. Jacob sat up, releasing my hand but grabbing my wrist to pull me into a sitting position.

I watched him as he ran his fingertips over my right arm and the warm crescent shaped scar that he gave me. Then his eyes shifted to the one on my shoulder. His eyes narrowed slightly and he brought his hands to the hem of my black tank top. He tugged the fabric up and I allowed him to remove the shirt.

He tossed the shirt to the floor before running his fingers over the scar left by Quil earlier that day. His eyes narrowed more at the other crescent scar on my neck. His fingers brushed over it but didn't linger. He gently grabbed my left wrist and brought my arm closer to inspect it. He ran three fingers down my arm over the three claw marks on my skin.

Finally, he released my arms and stared at the floor, his eyes narrowed. For a few seconds I was a little afraid of what he would think. I was scared. Very scared. Five scars. Four more than when I was human. Would he think me unattractive now because of them? I mentally smacked myself. _Of course he wouldn't. He loves you._ But still...

"Where'd... they come from?" He asked softly.

His eyes followed my hand as I brought it up to the scar on my right shoulder. "Quil gave me this when he bit me earlier."

"It's... warmer than the rest of your skin."

I nodded. "Scars of wolves are warmer. Like the scar Avery gave me was cooler when I was human. Only now that scar is equal temperature."

"What about the claw marks?"

"Ah... That..." I ran my hand over the warm marks that trailed from my shoulder to my wrist. "Stupid wolf... Zander and I were just wondering through the woods and we bumped into this pack of werewolves." Jacob's eyes widened a bit. "But, I was able to get the alpha to phase so I could talk to him and explain that we meant no harm and we would leave and never come back if he let us. So, he did. But, Zander being an idiot ran into me, breaking his arm and causing him to hiss. The hiss sent the other wolves into frenzy and I was attacked. The alpha got them under control before anything bad could really happen. I was more than ready to rip that wolf apart." A soft growl escaped my throat. "But at the same time I just wanted to get out of there. Cause I knew that if they wouldn't let us go free, then we were both as good as dead. I couldn't fight a wolf... I don't have it in me."

Jacob smiled softly and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Ah, I'm fine." I pressed my palm against my neck, covering the scar Zander gave me. "And obviously, this one is from Zander."

"What... about this one?" Jacob asked taking hold of my right forearm and eyeing the crescent shaped scar.

"Uh... Well... It came from you."

Jacob closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I thought so..." He lifted my arm to his lips and gently kissed the scar.

"It's not like you did it on purpose. You didn't know it was me. And I had no clue it was you."

Jacob's eyes opened and his warm brown eyes bore into mine. "Still, I hurt you."

I bit my lower lip. "Actually, I don't really remember much about what happened then... It probably did hurt; I think you broke my arm..." I poked his shoulder with my free hand. "But I don't remember the pain. I just remember thinking that that sandy colored wolf and that big vampire were trying to take my prey from me."

Jacob released my arm and I let it fall to my side. "Seeing you rip Nathanial's head off like that was the single most disturbing thing I have ever seen in my entire life."

"I wish you hadn't seen that..."

"It's just a reminder that you really are so much stronger than me."

"Only until this whole newborn thing wears off. Then, we'll be equal in strength."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling to his side. "Now _that's_ going to be hard to get used to. Not having to protect you."

"You can still protect me." I smiled at him, loving the feeling of his skin against mine. "But now, I can protect _you_ in return."

"Being equal with you might not be a bad thing." He blinked. "Hey... You think... that you being a vampire was part of fate?"

I blinked at him. "What?"

"Think about it." He shifted to face me more, sitting Indian style beside me. "Sam said that we can imprint on men because men are stronger then women. According to Quileute legend, it was necessary to imprint on men. Women could be weak and easily damaged while a man could stand strong." I shifted to mirror his position. "But, to be honest Jade, you weren't exactly strong... You were more like a girl than a guy. So, it didn't really make sense as to exactly _why_ I imprinted on you. But, maybe fate knew you would become a vampire. It was your fate to become this. So we could protect each other. Be strong together. Like we're supposed to be. Love and compatibility. Equality."

I stared at Jacob for a few seconds, taking what he said in. "You know... That makes sense."

A grin spread across his face. "I imprinted on you because fate knew you would become a vampire."

"But why would fate stick you with a vampire? Why not another wolf?"

"Because who's better for me than you?" He leaned forward, grabbed my waist and then pulled me into his lap. "What we've gone through this past year or so... It's made us both stronger. We've grown and matured. Plus, maybe fate wants vampires and wolves to finally get along."

I smiled softly at him and made myself comfortable in his lap. I moved my legs to wrap around his waist and linked my fingers behind his head, my arms resting on his shoulders. "Maybe. I never believed in fate until you came into my life."

"Honestly... me neither." He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"It does feel like this past year didn't even happen. Like we're picking up where we left off. I like it."

"Mm. I like it too."

"Oh." I blinked, remembering something. "You mentioned something about not being in the same pack as Embry anymore. You gonna explain that one?"

"It has to do with Nessie. Who, by the way, adores me." He said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Of course she does. But I didn't know we could reproduce."

"Bella was human when she had Nessie."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Human? Then... wait. I can reproduce?"

"Yes. Male vampires apparently can. Female's can't though."

"Oh~." I tilted my head at Jacob. "So... How'd Bella become vampire then?"

"Right after Nessie was born... she kinda... died. But Edward gave her his venom and ta da! Vampire Bella."

"Who names their kid Nessie?"

Jacob started to chuckled, tightening his arms around my waist. "Actually, her name is Renesmee. But Nessie is just easier to say."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who names their kid Renesmee?"

Jacob laughed at me. "Exactly. Apparently, it's a combination of Bella's mother's name and Edward's mother's name."

"Oh... Well... That's smart I suppose. If we ever have kids, we are not naming them something weird like that."

Jacob blinked. "Kids?"

"Um... Well... Yea."

"How?"

"It's called adoption." I poked his cheek.

"You want kids?"

"You don't?"

"Oh!" His eyes widened. "No, I mean, I do! I just... didn't know you did."

"Of course I do. Just... not yet. I just got you back. We have a lot more important things to deal with then talk of children and such."

"Oh?" A smirk started to form on his lips. "Like what?"

"I believe you know." I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his. Jacob returned my kiss without hesitation. It was crazy how bad I wanted him. I knew being intimate with him would be different. But I was sure it would be a good different. So much more vibrant and intimate than before. I wasn't all too surprised to find Jacob wanted me just as bad as I wanted him.

It was when he was above me, ready to take me did I make him stop. He stared at me concerned but I only grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "You have yet to say what I've been dying to hear all day." I whispered to him, tugging on his hair a bit.

Jacob searched my eyes before it seemed to dawn on him. He smiled softly at me before leaning his head down to my ear. "I love you, Jade." He whispered into my ear, his hot lips brushing against my skin.

It felt like my heart exploded again. Twice in one day. "I love you too." And then I finally let him take me. It was even better than before. Everything was so much better.

Once again, I was at the place in my life where everything seemed so perfect. Life was perfect as long as I had Jacob. Of course, life was going to be complicated between us. He was a werewolf and I was a vampire. But, if we could make it work when I was human, I knew, without a doubt, that we could make it work now. As long as we loved each other we could overcome anything. And we would love one another till the end of time. Which was such a very long time...

Jacob's life span had been extended the moment Zander's teeth sunk into my skin. We would live together, happily for as long as possible. Maybe even have children. But that was for a time way down the road. For now, I just wanted to enjoy what I had been missing for so long. Jacob. I just wanted to enjoy him and life with him. Jacob was mine and I was his. And this time, I refused to ever let him go. No matter what came between us.

Our fates were intertwined the moment I stumbled into that clearing in the woods over two years ago. The moment his big brown eyes met mine. We would never be able to exist without the other. And you know... I was just fine with that.

* * *

**Song Credits: (In Order):**

"18 Days" By Saving Abel

"Thinking of You" by Katy Perry

"Low Fidelity" By The Spill Canvas

"Come on get higher" by Matt Nathanson

"Home" by Daughtry

"Incomplete" by Backstreet Boys

* * *

**And that my lovely readers was part 2 of the JacobXJade Trilogy~~~**

**At the moment i'm still working on part 3 and it won't be done for a while. It'll be longer than this one just like this one was longer than the first one. **

**I do hope you all enjoyed this. I did a lot of things i know you didn't expect and please don't hate me for any of it. I did what i did for reason. Reason that will be revealed in part three. **

**Oh, and for those of you who were disappointed that there was no complete sex scene, don't worry. There will be one in part three. The last of the trilogy. **

**So, don't forget to review!**

**I would really like to know what you thought. **

**And no flames please~~~**

**Thank you for your time!!!**

**+Matt+**


End file.
